Loud, Camera, Action
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Loud House version of Lights, Camera, Pants. The Loud Siblings will be playing the roles from the movie with Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack in each chapter. Up next: Lola Loud.
1. Chapter 1

**The movie sequence from the SpongeBob video game, Lights, Camera, Pants. But with the Loud House, that's the basic gist of it.**


	2. Lori: Royal Woods Opera House

**Narrator.**

_Loud sibling playing a role._

Characters.

**Lori**_** Loud**_

Royal Woods Opera

**The Royal Woods Opera House, home to some of Royal Woods finest in classical entertainment. And also... these guys.**

Shows an average high school symphony class.

**But its good to know that if there's any trouble, the audience is safe tonight. Because they are under the protection from Royal Woods' finest in crime fighting. And also...….. **

**These people.**

The camera then shows Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack in one of the upper sections, along with Ace's sisters the Full House gang, all in their hero uniforms. The second oldest, Eleven of Hearts, nudged High Card. "Hey, High Card?"

High Card, the oldest, sighed as she halted her texting "What is it, Eleven?"

"Who's winning?"

The hero gang all groaned, Card Counter reprimanded the second oldest "For the 100th time Eleven, it's a classical music performance not a football game."

Eleven awed ignorantly, "Oh, you're just saying that because your team isn't doing so well."

Card Counter groaned before getting patted on the shoulder by Night Club, "Save it bra, we've been trying with her for years."

"We're missing out cartoons for this?" Queen of Diamonds complained.

"Yeah, the season premiere of Amphibia is on tonight!" Royal Flush exclaimed.

Jack leaned to his partner and whispered, "Was it really a good idea to bring your sisters?"

Ace replied, "Never hurts to be prepared, and also because my parents were busy and couldn't drive CC themselves."

Strong Suit whined, "I hope a crime happens soon, I'm so bored!"

On the stage, the conductor, who was a 17 year old dirty blonde girl then announced _"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to tonight's rendition of Beethoven, it will literally knock your socks."_ she faced the band, _"And a 1, and a 2..." _

As the band played the Eleven of Hearts was jumping in her seat, "That quarterback is showing real promise this season." Card Counter rolled her eyes. "Did you guys find the hotdogs chewy this evening?"

"Eleven that wasn't a hotdog, it was your armchair." Joker told her.

"I thought it was a bit stale, and hard to lift." Eleven said.

Ace just then was holding his stomach, "Oh man, I probably shouldn't have drink all those flippies." just then a huge flash came from Ace's belt, and in a second the opera house had completely vanished.

The conductor turned around to hear a commotion, _"HEY, WHERE'S EVERYONE GOING?"_

When the dust cleared, the heroes were sitting in the middle of where the opera house used to be. A bit of smoke coming from Ace's belt, High Card then questioned "Great, what did you do now Ace?"

A random woman then screamed, "OH LOOK!" she then shot up, "It's Ace Savvy! He's gone mad and destroyed the opera house! Someone call the police, Ace Savvy must have gone... EVIL!"

Everyone then ran away in a panic from the superheroes, or ex superheroes in their eyes, whom just sat there confused. "What just happened?" Eleven wondered.

"Well this may not have been a football game, but talk about a 'turnover'! Haha, get it?" the supes groaned at the horrible pun.

High Card just said, "Come on guys, we gotta get to the bottom of this mess before we're arrested." she exclaimed as she picked up the Deuce and walked away. The others followed after her.

_**Okay, I'm just gonna do these scenes one chapter at a time. Next chapter we see Lori as a police officer chasing after our heroes, don't forget to leave a fav, follow and review. This is Zoryan El Muerto, signing off.**_


	3. Lori: Police Chase

Police Chase

After the Royal Woods Opera House had mysteriously vanished, the Full House Gang and Ace dispatched to clear their names. While The sisters went to the van, Ace and Jack ran to their invisible convertible. They did a heroic looking leap, while Jack landed in the car Ace crashed butt first on the ground. "Ow!" he groaned as he rubbed his bum.

"Oops, sorry Ace." One-Eyed Jack said, "I must be in the passenger seat." Jack moved his hands and found no clutches of a steering wheel. He then hopped over into the driver's seat, since he's the only one of the duo with a license.

Ace then got into the car, "Remind me again how it was a good idea to make our car invisible." they then drove off.

Along the road, a 17 year old police officer was stationed on a police bike. She was in the middle of texting, _"And so I said, 'Oh no she didn't!'. And then-"_ she then received something on the police radio.

**Officers be on the look out for Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack, their are believed to be old and dangerous. **

_"Officer Loud, reporting." _

**Officer, have you seen Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack?**

She then felt a strong breeze flew by her, and two guys who looked like they were floating going way beyond the speed limit. _"HEY WATCH IT!" _

**That sounds like the invisible convertible, was that them?**

_"Two floating kids in tights, then yeah that's them"_

**Apprehend them at once!**

_"I am literally on it sir." _

With Ace and Jack, they suddenly heard loud sirens. Jack then asked, "Do you hear sirens?"

Ace looked back to see they were being chased, "FLOOR IT!" Jack did just that and sped down the winding road ahead while the officer was passed by a car.

"Don't worry Ace, I know a super secret shortcut."

With the officer, she was losing stamina and momentum. As evident as she was passed by a young baby girl in a tiny car, "Poo Poo."

**What's the update on the chase, officer?**

_"(pant, pant) So... tired... Can't feel... (pant) legs." _she then looked up, and perked up _"Oh hey, look at that." _

Ace then said, "Uuuuh, Jack?"

Jack replied, "Not now Ace, I'm trying to maneuver these devious twists and turns."

"Uuuh, One-Eyed Jack?"

Turns out the super secret shortcut was just the parking lot of a nearby driving school, where the officer was pulling into the parking lot. _"I'm bringing them up sir." _

**_TBC_**


	4. Lori: Prison Guard

The one really behind the disappearing Opera House stood hidden on the roof of the driving school, wearing a green and white striped coveralls, a green mask, and green boots. _"Hahaha, they've literally arrested Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack for my crimes. That leaves me free to continue on with my villainy in peace, now I'm off to stage 2 of my master plan". _The villain chuckled as they leaped off the building.

(cut)

**NEWSFLASH**

**Katherine Mulligan here with breaking news. Former heroes Ace Savvy and One-Eyed have been arrested for the disappearance of the Royal Woods opera house, for they are to believed to be the master minds behind the incident. While the whereabouts of the Full House Gang are unknown, the ex hero duo are being held at the Royal Woods prison. When questioned the white haired duo had this to say, 'When's dinner?'. We will keep you updated with other updates.**

(cut)

In the Royal Woods prison, One-Eyed Jack paced around the cell with Ace on the bed. "Okay so to be sure, you didn't accidently hit the total obliteration button while fiddling with your utility belt?" the cycloptic inmate asked.

"I'm positive Jack, I was full of flippies, I reached down to loosen my belt, and by accident I pressed this button right here." Ace said pressing a button in the middle of his belt buckle, which then produced the same flash at the opera house.

"GAH!" Jack ducked, he took a few deep breathes before collecting himself, "Would please stop fiddling with that thing before I start spiraling, we already have enough blood on our hands."

Ace waved him off, "Oh its nothing to be afraid of Jack, just the chin cam I had Card Counter install in case I start to grow a beard." he explained before pulling out a picture of his chin from his belt, "See." he inspected the photo, "Eh, still nothing." he then reached back into his belt and pulled out an identical picture, "And here's the one I took at the Opera House, right before it vanished." he explained.

One-Eyed Jack blinked, "Okay, well I guess that means we're off the hook. Though that still doesn't explain who caused the mess."

_"You think you know a thing about messes." _Jack turned to the voice, and saw the security guard. _"Well let me tell you, many years ago we had an inmate who loved to make messes everywhere he goes. His name was literally Messy Messerson, but we just called him Stanley."_

Jack raised an eyebrow at this, "Um, thanks I guess. Though I doubt this has anything to do with this, 'Stanley'."

"No this doesn't sound like Stanley style at all." they heard a voice, they looked too see their cell was connected to another. One inhabited by a man with red hair, and a dark version of Ace Savvy's outfit. He stood up and approached the bars connecting the cells, "Stanley Style wants to make a mess! The opera house vanished much too cleanly."

Ace went wide eyed before standing up, "BLACKJACK!"

One-Eyed Jack cowered, "Oh, our second most arch nemesis."

Blackjack chuckled, "That's right fools, it's ME!" the three growled for a while.

Then Ace asked, "So, what are you in for?"

Blackjack shrugged "Got caught jaywalking."

"You think that's bad?" asked a villainess who appeard on the other side of the cell, she was a Latina girl with a pony tail Ace and Jack's age, with an all purple outfit. "I was arrested for graffitiing a museum."

"THE PURPLE PORLOINER!" Ace exclaimed.

"Our number 1 arch nemesis!" Jack exclaimed.

The three growled for a minute before the security guard shushed them, _"Would you all SHUT UP! Look, I have a theory of what actually happened. Some say a giant monster came up, and literally swallowed up the opera house whole!" _

"MONSTER!" One-Eyed Jack panicked.

_"Or it could have been just Sneaky Herman the Hermit." _

Blackjack snapped his fingers, "Of course, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. This has his name written all over it."

"Who's Herman the Hermit?" Ace questioned.

Purple just said, "Oh this old villain from the past who-" just then the prison had mysteriously lifted up never to be seen again "stole buildings. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got places to be." P. P. said before she left.

"Later losers." Blackjack said before running away.

Jack looked to Ace, "You know we have to catch those two right?"

Ace just told him, "All in good time, Jack. We have bigger fish to fry, we need to find this Sneaky Herman the Hermit before he steals anymore buildings. I'll call the Full House Gang to meet us at the beach, hermits love the beach. Now, TO THE INVISIBLE CONVERTIBLE!" Ace exclaimed before sprinting away.

"Wait for me!' Jack followed suit.

_"I literally need a vacation." _the guard let out before a piece of metal fell on them.


	5. Lori: Lookout

**I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack have been cleared of suspicion, along with their team the Full House gang, regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. The authorities are now on the lookout for a man dressed as hermit crab who many have dubbed, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. An old villain who seems to be back in action after a long hiatus, he is currently still at large and may have accomplices.**

At Aloha Beach a small TV with the news story was playing at an ice cream stand, the vendor being a thirty something year old man with light stubble just turned the TV off. Next to him stood Sneaky Herman's lookout, with a walkie talkie.

_"This is big boss, you're literally all over the_ news." they told to the walkie talkie. Some unintelligible noise came from it, _"I know I'm supposed to be your look out but there's just nothing interesting to do after you took my phone away." _the lookout pulled out a pair of binoculars.

_"Nothing." _looking to a kid making a sandcastle.

_"Nothing." _looking at a body builder.

_"Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack." _seeing the two superheroes pull up in their invisible convertible.

_"More nothing." _looking at a kid with an ice cream cone.

She then got the same mumbling as earlier, but about the third thing she said. She looked again, _"I swore I saw Ace Savvy." _turns out he was right in front of her.

"Greetings civilian." Ace greeted.

_"LITERALLY!" _the lookout shouted and fell to the ground.

The vendor just emotionlessly and more calmly said to the heroes, "What can I get you boys, hot fudge sundae, banana split?" he asked while juggling a few cones before tossing them into a stack. "Information on any of the major supervillains."

Ace raised an eyebrow, "Nah, I'll just take one cotton candy cone and a strawberry frozen yogurt for Jack. Dairy gives him indigestion."

"Don't tell him that." Jack complained.

The vendor went, "Oh, I thought you might have been looking for a supervillain. Someone dressed as a hermit crab, and is sneaky?" he winked.

Ace thought to himself, "Dressed as a hermit, sneaky." he then got the Metal Gear exclamation point over his head as he realized, "Sneaky Herman the Hermit!"

"That's the one." the vendor said. "Was here not long back, said something about being hungry. Something about Lynn's Table."

"Holy handlebars Ace! Sneaky Herman must be at Lynn's Table! We should go immediately." Jack said. Just then the Full House van came by, the two leaped in.

"To Lynn's Table, High Card!"

"I'm literally on it." the oldest of the team said before stepping on the gas, and the van drove away.

"Well I got rid of them for you." the vendor told the lookout as they peered up from behind the stand.

_"I literally see the latest Y-phone coming your way." _

The vendor rolled his eyes, "Great, thanks. No really."

The lookout then got a call from the hermit, _"Yes."_ some more scrambled speech came, _"Yes boss, trust me it won't happen again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice," _they looked through the binoculars again to find Blackjack and Purple Purloiner with Groucho glasses. _"Gah, shame on me." _she crouched down again.

"What can I do for you Mr. Blackjack and Ms. Purple Purloiner?" the vendor asked.

Purple admonished, "I told you these disguises wouldn't work!"

Blackjack sighed before tossing the glasses away dejectedly, "What a waste of 5 bucks." he then faced the vendor. "Anyway, we're looking for the secret hideout of Sneaky Herman the Hermit."

"The secret one? Oh that's just over the hill and to the left."

Purple then said, "Wow, that was easier than I expected."

"Sure, follow the sign you can't miss it." he pointed in the direction of a huge sign that points to the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit.


	6. Lori: Waiter

We are now in the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit, which is filled to the brim with all the buildings, cars, benches, and other things he's stolen in Royal Woods. The camera pans to show all of the stolen town pieces till it stops at a desk where a little baby girl with a light blond tuff, a pair of fake bushy eyebrows, red gloves and a black diaper sat. _"Look around little one, what you see is literally everything I've stolen in Royal Woods. Soon baby, sooooooooooooo." _

Just then the chair swung around, revealing no one was sitting in it. The camera panned right to show Sneaky Herman (played by Lori Loud, obvi), _"I literally need to get that chair fixed."  
_

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"Soon, everything in Royal Woods will belong to me!" _Herman then picked up a picture on the desk, the picture depicted Herman with a woman dressed as a hermit bride _"We literally had it all planned out, and you went behind my back and took our house. Thanks to you I just want to, STEAL ALL OF ROYAL WOODS AND-" _

Ding, ding.

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"Who could that be at this hour?" _

Herman went and answered the door, revealing Purple Purloiner and Blackjack, the later holding a gift basket. "Aw, the famous Sneaky Herman the Hermit. We meet at last." Blackjack said.

Purple then added, "We just got out of the joint, and we brought a gift." Blackjack then held out the basket.

_"Oh, snickerdoodles. My fav, I guess you can come on in."_ Herman ushered them inside and to the desk, where they sat down. _"You have five seconds to wow me." _

Purple started, "We've noticed you've been doing a lot of evil lately, so here's what we propose." she leans in, "Why don't the three of us team up, and with our combined might we finally take down Ace Savvy and his pesky family of heroes once and for all. Though Ace is mine to kill."

"Yeah, we'll help each other out." Blackjack said, "Hatch schemes, make crank calls, it will be fun. What do you say?" he asked.

Herman spun in the chair till they were facing away from the guests, _"Hmmmm, an unholy alliance? You know, this might actually be fun. And more importantly, go along with my own nefarious purposes! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" _the guests looked confused at Herman's laughing, the Hermit turned back to the guests. _"All right young ones, I'm in. But first, you two do something for me." _

Herman then pulled out a wriggling sack and placed it on the desk, _"I just took this from the mayor's house, if you two can distract Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang long enough. Then you'll literally find yourselves affiliated with the sneakier and the sneakies." _

"Sweet! This will work out fine, come on Purple. Let's begin the Alliance of Sneaky Scoundrels." Blackjack announced, Purple snickered. "What- Oh." Blackjack realized the acronym of the team name he picked. "Eh, we'll work on the name later. Let's go." Blackjack took the bag before heading to the door.

Purple finally calming herself said, "Let's go to Flip's Food and Fuel, I've got an idea. Later Hermy." Purple said before leaving.

"Yes, farewell Herman." Blackjack looked back, "I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship."

After the two left, Herman was left with the baby. Herman chuckled, _"Those two are literally numbskulls." _Herman then got up, handed a bottle to the baby and walked out. _"I'm heading out, make sure to finish your homework before bed tonight." _

(cut)

**_Ah, Lynn's Table. Founded by father of 11 Lynn Loud, here we-_**

**Excuse me, I'm narrating this scene!**

_**Oops, my bad. Carry on.**_

**Thank you. (clears throat) Lynn's Table, where we find Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full House gang on the hunt for Sneaky Herman the Hermit. But the Hermit is not here, only great food at a greater price. **

The gang was currently seated at a 15 person table, each with their selection of meals. High Card banged her fists on the table, "Come on people, that shady character from the beach obviously sent us on a wild goose chase!"

"A wild goose! Where?" Royal Flush looked around, "Can I keep him as a pet?"

"NO!" Queen of Diamonds yelled at her twin.

Ace then spoke up, "Guys, we looked everywhere and not found a single lead. We may have better luck after a little lunch."

"Yeah, you can't fight crime on an empty stomach." Strong Suit said, "Waiter?"

"Oh geez." One-Eyed Jack said before he let out a big sneeze.

"JACK! DO IT INTO YOUR ELBOW!" Queen hollered.

Strong Suit had just took off the top bread of her meatball sub, "More pepper." High Card cleared her throat, Strong Suit rolled her eyes "Please."

_"Coming up." _

The waiter sprinkled a little pepper onto the sub, "Little more thanks." Strong suit asked and the waiter abliged, "More...little more...… just a bit more."

The waiter backed off, _"You know what, you can just keep the pepper." _

Strong Suit was handed the pepper shaker, "Sweet, my second favorite spice."

Card Counter then let out a sneeze, "This is washting valuable time, we should be oust finding Shneaky Herman." she said through her lisp.

The waiter froze as they were about to leave, _"Did you just say, Sneaky Herman? As in Sneaky Herman the Hermit?"_

"Precisely."

_"Oh, he literally sat next to me in my business class at the community college." _

The gang looked to the waiter in confusion, Jack commented "Well that's oddly convenient."

Ace then asked, "Do you have any idea where he is now?"

_"Nada." _

Eight of Spades then asked, "Have you at least seen anything suspicious?"

_"If by suspicious, you mean Blackjack carrying a wriggling sack into Flip's." _

Eight turned to the gang, "Yeah, I say that counts as suspicious."

"Because no one goes into Flip's!" Joker joked, "hahaha, get it?"

"When did you see this?" High Card asked.

_"Literally out the window just now." _

"You heard the waiter, TO FLIP'S!" Ace announced before the gang ran out with battle cries, not before Card Counter left money for dinner.


	7. Lori: Captive

A glowing light came from the convenient store owned by Royal Woods' resident cheap scape Filp, _"(pant, pant) This terrible, this literally the worse torture I've ever endured!"_ It's revealed that all the shelves had been destroyed and in the middle of the store was a big machine with the hostage running on a treadmill, and they were surrounded by a big brown bubble. The hostage was sweating profusely in their brown coveralls, _"I'm literally getting blisters on my soles!" _

Purple Purloiner groaned on the sidelines, "That kid is so annoying."

Blackjack, "While true my feminine comrade, this will show Sneaky Herman that we are more than ready for this team-up by distracting Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang."

Purple then said, "Herman will be pleased, I say we invite him to my lair where we'll discuss plans over some tea and crumpets."

"Such a marvelous idea, and make it oolong. That's the most evilest of all the teas in the world." Blackjack said, then he heard the sound of vehicles parking. "Hold up, you hear that?" he held a hand up to his ear. "Sounds like the Dull House Van and the Invisible buffoon-mobile, our heroes are just in time."

The door than burst, with all 12 heroes in battle ready stances. "I'LL HAVE A BURGER AND FRIES!" until Eleven of Hearts announced.

Ace Savvy groaned before facepalming, "What she means is, unhand that captive you vile fiend!" he ordered as he pulled out a deck of cards.

_"Oh thank goodness you're here Ace, I'm losing feeling in my legs." _The hostage panted as they kept running.

"I'm afraid you're too late Ace Snoozy." Purple said, "The mayor's kid is trapped in what the boys call a vortex of stinkness." she chuckled. She explained as she circled the machine, "The treadmill creates a static charge, keeping the vile stench of Flip's Food and Fuel at bay. But stop running and BAM! Nothing but slime and smelly stink jokes for a long time."

"That's diabolical Purple Purloiner, and really icky! BLAH!" Queen of Diamonds gagged. Royal Flush on the other hand let out a small whiff, before sighing in satisfaction.

"I like it."

"Well that certainly will be a _stink!_ Hahaha, get it?" Joker punned, only to be met with groans.

"Try to save the kid if you want, it should take you quite a long while." Purple then let out an evil cackle, along with Blackjack.

Then Eleven let out her own evil cackle, which was more like a girly giggle. "Uh, Eleven?" High Card nudged her sister.

"Oops, sorry."

"Later Losers!" Blackjack called before he and Purple ran out the door, but not before Purple gave Ace a wink and blew him a mock kiss. Which landed on his cheek, she waved before leaving to join Blackjack.

"Drats, this only gonna halt our endeavors of finding Sneaky Herman," Eight of Spades said.

"True, but we must save the mayor's young'un." Night Club said.

Card Counter said with a nose pin, "I agree, we must shut off the machine and free the captive." she then started pulling levers and pushing buttons, each not doing anything.

"Is it off?" Strong Suit asked.

"Nope."

Strong Suit then used Card Counter to push a lever, "How about now?"

"Nope."

Then Strong Suit wore a Sunday hat, "Now?"

"Uh, nope."

_"Any... (pant, pant) second now." _The hostage panted on their treadmill.

While Strong Suit and Card Counter were dealing with the machine, High Card looked to Ace "So what's the deal with you and Purple, Ace?"

Ace looked away, "I'd rather we focus on the captive and not my social life."

Just then they heard banging on the door, the team gasped before the doors burst open and showed Blackjack and Purple with the most furious faces you'll ever see. "THAT SLIMMY NO GOOD TWO TIMING BACKSTABBING JERK!" Blackjack yelled before kicking chip stand down.

"GOSH DANG IT!" Purple yelled.

"I'M SO ANGRY!"

The gang looked to each other with confused glances, before turning back to the two villains. Ace then spoke up, "Are you guys okay?" Ace then got pulled by his collar into Purple's flaming eyes of fury.

"OKAY!? WE'VE BEEN DOUBLE CROSSED BY THAT ANIMAL DRESSING FREAK! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" She screamed at him, Ace gulping at the closeness to her face.

He then patted her on the head as she let out some deep breathes, "Okay, look breathe. Just calm down." he said as he held her.

While Ace was dealing with Purple, Blackjack approached the other heroes. "While we were here, distracting you two to help Sneaky Herman. Do you know what he did in the mean time?" he asked, the gang shook their heads no. "Herman... was busy STEALING OUR LAIRS!" he through a stray soda can into a door, which swiveled slightly to reveal Flip tied up and gagged before closing back on him.

"Wow, now that's a _Sneak peak_. Hahaha, get it?" Joker joked as the others groaned at the wordplay, "But seriously that was low."

One-Eyed Jack thought to himself as he stood between Blackjack and the Full House Gang, Ace came up after calming purple down with her still in his arms. "Hmm, from the sounds of it Herman is sneakier than all of us put together."

Ace then added, "Okay, we've played all our best cards and got nothing. Which means we're gonna have to play a different hand." he then looked to Purple, "What would you and Blackjack say about combining our hands to take down this villain together?"

The gang gasped as jack questioned, "You're not thinking?"

"An uneasy alliance, all for a common goal?" Blackjack inquired. "Alright, I'm in."

"Same here, if..." Purple then whispered something into Ace's ear, which brought out a blush to his cheeks. He pulled away before begrudgingly agreeing to her terms.

"Alright, now during this truce, no conflict of anyway from either of you." Ace said to the villains and the gang, who murmured in reluctant agreement. "Good, now I know a hunter in woods that can track down anything. I think we may be able to pick up Sneaky Herman's trail with a little help."

"Well there's literally not much left to say, so Ace?"

"Let's deal out some justice!" Ace announced as a new screen appeared with Blackjack and Purple Purloiner joining the group.

With the hostage, still panting and hanging onto the handles _"(pant) I'M STILL HERE!" _they yelled.

Blackjack then said, "Oops, sorry. Let me get that for you." he then pushed a big red button, which shut down the entire machine. The treadmill stopped as the kid collapsed, devoid of any feeling in their legs.


	8. Lori: Hunter

Deep within the forests that spread outside the Royal Woods area, Ace Savvy and the Full House gang searched high and low for this 'hunter' that Ace mentioned. After partnering up with their enemies Blackjack and Purple Purloiner, they hoped they'd get much better results than what they were previously doing in search of Sneaky Herman. The team separated into groups, with Ace paired up with his sidekick One-Eyed jack, his nemesis Blackjack, and the femme fatal he has a bit of a complicated relationship with Purple.

Blackjack just popped his head from behind a large log, "So, where is this hunter Ace Stupid?"

Ace then popped up next to him, "Hey, remember no name-calling during the truce."

Jack then followed up on the other side of Blackjack, "Maybe the hunter is busy, it is deer hunting season."

Purple then popped up next to Ace, "Or maybe we're just wasting our time. For all we know this hunter doesn't know anything, or even exists for that matter!"

_"My senses tell me you are literally looking for Sneaky Herman the Hermit." _the four looked up in one of the trees to see the hunter Ace mentioned, though they looked a little young to be a professional hunter.

When Blackjack heard the name of the one who stole his lair, "CURSE THAT WRETCHED NAME!" he shot up and shouted with anger.

The hunter shushed him, _"Keep your voices down!" _they quietly admonished, _"I'm in the middle of a big score, so if you can literally stay quiet I will help you."_

Blackjack then repeated in a much quieter but still furious tone, "Curse that wretched name."

_"Much better, now follow me." _the hunter leaped from tree to tree, the others followed them on foot. The hunter leaped down when they reached a clearing, where an elk was currently eating some berries off a bush. The hunter readied their crossbow, _"This guy models after a hermit crab, and they carry a lot on their backs. Which leaves them vulnerable to tipping over if they don't have good balance."_

"I see." Ace said.

One-eyed Jack then said, "I see, when I wear my contact lens. Which I lost, again."

Purple then complained, "Can we hurry up, I'm missing the season premiere of Adios, Ana, Adios for this."

"Jesus Purple there are more things in life than telenovelas!" Blackjack exclaimed loudly, causing the elk to run away, angering the hunter for making her lose her dinner tonight.

The hunter was now in a different clearing with a couple deer meeting, _"Herman steals big things, I bet there is a really big building in Herman's sights." _they whispered, which didn't entirely reach the group since they were a little far from the hunter.

"Herman wears tights?" Purple questioned after she popped from a bush.

"He has lice?" Ace raised an eyebrow as he popped form a different bush.

"Old Herman was right?" Blackjack thought they said.

"THE JELLY PUDDING WAS LIGHTLY TOASTED AND PADELLIS!" One-Eyed Jack screamed, scaring away the deer, making the hunter literally break the binoculars she was holding while growling like an angry bear.

Soon after the hunter was in a tree with a bear forging for food underneath, _"I hear Herman wears a comfortably padded top"_

"What?" Ace questioned, "That's not helpful at all."

"Well it could be." Purple told him.

"Yes, you never know." Blackjack agreed, unbeknownst to them the bear was rising up behind them.

"Comfort is important Ace."

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Suddenly the area had the most noxious odor in the air, so much so that the bear cringed and ran off holding his nose. The boys coughed and gagged as they turned to a blushing Purple Purloiner, she chuckled "Sorry, I had a big Mexican lunch earlier."

The hunter finally snapped at the constant mess ups and scaring off her prey, _"GAAAAAAAAAH I LITERALLY CANNOT WORK IN THESE CONDITIONS! I will find this Human Hermit myself!"_

Ace then said, "Oh, well that's decent of yah. You can come us with us in our Full House Van."

One-Eyed Jack then quietly said, "Away."

The scene ends with Purple letting out a tiny burp. "Excuse me."


	9. Lori: Ending

_**AN: So someone asked what I'm gonna do after I finish Lori's story, well its like the movie from L!C!P!. No matter the character playing the roles, it's still the same. The italic dialogue represents the Loud that is playing the role, so after the conclusion of Lori it's Leni's turn starting at the beginning. Each Loud will have their respective dialogue during their story. Hope that answers your question. **_

_**Also I've just watch the Kings of the Con special, and after learning the girls counter parts' group name and the name of their vehicle. I'll might be making a few changes to the other's move journeys. **_

(action)

** I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang have enlisted the help of the finest hunter in the Royal Woods forest. It is believed that Sneaky Herman the Hermit has been spotted in downtown Royal Woods, coincedently right near this very- (stuido is then suddenly taken away) -stu... dio. Um, we'll be right back. **

(transition)

**Downtown Royal Woods, a fitting setting for our final battle. Where the powers of good and evil with clash climatically, and a really good place for pizza. **

As the narrator was talking about the background, a really tall pile of buildings, cars, benches, street signs, and other stuff was moving along. In the center of town, the heroes and temporary heroes had just gotten out of their vehicles. With Ace and High Card locking the invisible convertible and the Full House Van respectively.

"Man, that hunter sure left in a hurry." Strong Suit said.

"I didn't even get a chance to say bye-bye." Eleven said.

"Well dealing with you ten, I'd wouldn't want to stay around you for long either." Blackjack said.

"And what does that mean?" Queen of Diamonds demanded.

"Cease and desist you two." Card Counter got in between the two before they can fight, "Besides we have everything we need to know on how to take down Sneaky Herman. After we save Royals Woods than Queen can rip any body part off Blackjack as she pleases."

"What?" Blackjack questioned.

"Yeah, we will soon put an end to 'Stinky Herman'!" Joker said, causing everyone to laugh. Ace even falling the ground holding his stomach, not noticing the claw gloved hands lifting up the convertible and the van.

Eight of Spades finished her monotonous laugh before looking around, "Uh guys, where are our rides?"

Everyone stopped laughing and saw that the convertible and van were stolen, "OH NO!" High Card freaked as she handed the Deuce to Night Club, "OUR VAN IS GONE!"

_"Relax will you, it's just a stupid van." _

The group then got into battle stances, "SNEAKY HERMAN!"

Sneaky Herman stood there, donning a green top, green cargo shorts, boots, clawed gloves, a shell on the their back, and green hermit crab styled mask hiding dirty blonde hair, _"Literally, in the flesh." _

One-Eyed Jack then pointed to Herman, "I see you've been real busy Herman."

"Yeah, you stole nearly the entire town!" Royal Flush said.

"And put it all on your back too." Blackjack added as he saw the tall mountain of stuff Herman has kept balanced on their back. "It's reasonably impressive I guess." he said, though inside he was jealous of how much

"You stole our vehicles Herman!" Ace exclaimed.

"And our evil lairs!" Purple Purloiner added.

"Evil bears?" Eleven fearfully asked as an image of cute panda bears with glowing red eyes flashed up.

"But the questions remains, why?" Card Counter asked, "Why do of all of this? Why steal the whole town?"

Herman looked away, _"All I literally wanted was a home to call my own." _

The 14 supers gave Herman 'WTF' looks, "A HOME! YOU PUT ALL OF ROYAL WOODS ON YOUR BACK FOR A STINKING HOME!" Diamond yelled in exasperation for Herman's motivation.

Purple then questioned, "So what's your plan Herman? Put the whole town on your back, then the next town, and eventually the entire world."

Herman shrugged, _"Yep, that's literally the long and short of it. If i can't have a home, then no one can." _

"All on your back?" Eight of Spades asked, "Where will you stand?"

Blackjack then rubbed his neck, "Gee, I too want to take over the world, but even I'm not that crazy."

Strong Suit then groaned, "Okay enough of the talking, can we start fighting already!?"

Ace then said, "Prepare to face the draw of Justice Sneaky Herman."

_"Make me, Card Boy."_

The heroes got in postion, "I hope you brought a stunt double Herman, because this will hurt." Joker said.

"ATTACK!" Ace ordered, and the other's fired their projectiles. Queen with her diamond tiara, One-Eyed Jack with chips from his belt dispenser, Joker with her pies, Card Counter with her abacus, and Deuce with her dirty diapers.

(cue the stunt double)

The stunt double, who wore a much worn downed version of Herman's outfit, hoped out and batted away the projectiles onto the pile along with a building. Strong Suit charged in, but the Stunt Double side stepped and accidently hit a sneaking Eight sending them both down. Night Club fired a sonic boom from her amps, but the stunt double sneaked around and tossed the oversized amps onto their back.

As soon as the action sequence was over, Herman tossed another building onto their back before heading over to the middle of town. Where I giant building that looked like a giant needle stood, Blackjack then called "Herman's about to steal the Sky Needle!"

The others gasped as they recovered, Card Counter then said "That's the last building in Royal Woods, if he puts that on his back then all of Royal Woods is lost."

With Herman, they were trying to lift up the Needle, which was giving Herman a lot more trouble than usual. _"I dont understand! Why can't I lift this stupid thing?!" _

Eleven the raised her hand, "Oh, I know! Becuase it's locked, see." she pointed up to show that at the top of the Sky Needle was a comedically large padlock straped to the tip. "You can take that lock off and take the building lickety split, and you can use those window washing platforms to get up there." she pointed to the eight window washing platforms placed at the bottom of the building.

_"Wow, that's even better than what I had in mind. Good plan Eleven, Thanks!"_

Purple groaned, "Why are you heroes always have to be so helpful?"

Ace then said, "No time, let's go." the heroes started following after Herman. Herman was half way up the needle as the group dispersed into teams of two on the platforms. High Card and Eleven, Night Club and Joker, Strong Suit and Eight, Royal Flush and Queen, Card Counter and Deuce, and Ace and Purple after she tossed One-Eyed Jack off the platform before taking his place, leaving him with Blackjack.

They tried to slow Herman down but nothing worked.

Ace then looked to Jack, who was pulling on the rope of the platform beside his. "What do we do Jack? If we don't stop Herman soon we're doomed."

"I don't know Ace, but I'm starting to get a little light headed." Jack said groggily, he barfed a little in his mouth before swallowing it back "Oh I was never good with heights, nearly spilled my lunch."

Purple then poked Ace when she heard that last part, "Wait, Ace. Spilling."

Ace said, "Huh?" before realizing, "Oh yeah, you're right Purple. The hunter said that carrying so much on his back leaves Herman's stability and core strength in a compromising position, even the smallest misstep can cause everything on his back to fall off."

Jack then added, "Which means that Herman susceptible to sneezing!"

"You guys got that?" Ace asked the others.

"We're having salmon for dinner tonight?" Eleven asked.

High Card groaned, "No, pepper. We use pepper to make Herman sneeze and drop everything he stole."

"Oh right, if only we had some."

Eight then realized, "Wait, Strong Suit. You still have the pepper from the restaurant?" she asked.

Strong Suit then pulled out the pepper shaker, "Bingo, bango."

Soon all 8 window washing platforms were all at the top, with Ace's being closest to Herman. "Strong Suit?" he called. The muscle of the team, who was on the far left, tossed the pepper shaker to Ace. He faced Herman and pointed the shaker at him, with Purple holding onto him from behind. "Alright Herman, you've just played your last dirty card. Now it's time you fold."

Herman laughed, _"HA! What's pepper supposed to do to save your preci- uh oh." _

"By the power of the cards, I deal out a hot pipping dose of PEPPER!" he swung the shaker at Herman, releasing a cloud of the spice at Herman. His nose started to twitch. "Everyone drop!" Ace then lowered the platform away from Herman, the others following suit.

_"Uh. Ah!. Gah! A! A! A! _

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

With that sneeze, everything tumbled off of Herman's back and back to it's original position. The opera house, the Loud House, Lynn's Table, etc.

(cut)

We now see the 14 supers at the base of the Sky Needle, "Well that should teach Herman his lesson." High Card said.

"Yep, we totally turned that guy into crab cakes." Strong Suit said pounding her fists together.

"But we couldn't have done it without the help of our enemies." Ace said gesturing to Blackjack and Purple Purloiner. "Thank you guys." he held out a hand.

Blackjack scoffed but shook his hand anyway, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't expect this to be a regular thing, next time you're on your own." he pulled his hand away. "Now I got to go steal something to get this hero stink off me, but first." Blackjack pulled out a sharpie and quickly drew handle bar mustaches and bushy eyebrows on the heroines before running off.

Queen scoffed before she pulled off a skin colored face mask which the marker was drawn on, "Amateur."

Ace then said, "Just let him go. So how about we all head back to the opera house and finished that score." the hero gang groaned, with the exception of Card Counter. "Or we can go to the mall." he despondently offered, which was met with cheers from the girls and Jack. They headed over to their regained vehicles, but Ace was stopped by a purple gloved hand.

"Hold up Mister." Ace gulped before looking back to Purple, who was till there "Remember our deal. I held up my end, now you hold up yours."

"Ace you coming?" High Card called as she sat in the driver seat of the van, Jack in the driver seat of the invisible convertible.

Ace then sighed before facing his sisters and sidekick, "Sorry guys, but I made a promise. I'll catch up with you guys later." they groaned but drove off.

Purple then pulled Ace by the collar to her, "Finally we're alone." she said before crashing her lips onto Ace's, the hero reluctantly returning it as well. Though he did taste her special wild berry flavored lipstick, the one she saves just for him. She pulled away from him, "Shall we head to my place, Spade?"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, Ramona." before he was pulled away by Purple to her lair as the camera panned out to get a shot of the returned city of Royal Woods.

**And so the forces evil has been once again been outplayed by the forces of good, and thankfully ends the madness of Sneaky Herman the Hermit. Toon in next time for another mostly interesting installment of...…. ACE SAVVY!**

Next time: we start off Leni's story.


	10. Leni: Conductor

_**Leni**** Loud**_

Royal Woods Opera

**The Royal Woods Opera House, home to some of Royal Woods finest in classical entertainment. And also... these guys.**

Shows an average high school symphony class.

**But its good to know that if there's any trouble, the audience is safe tonight. Because they are under the protection from Royal Woods' finest in crime fighting. And also...….. **

**These people.**

The camera then shows Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack in one of the upper sections, along with Ace's sisters the Full Deck, all in their hero uniforms. The second oldest, Eleven of Hearts, nudged High Card. "Hey, High Card?"

High Card, the oldest, sighed as she halted her texting "What is it, Eleven?"

"Who's winning?"

The hero gang all groaned, Card Counter reprimanded the second oldest "For the 100th time Eleven, it's a classical music performance not a football game."

Eleven awed ignorantly, "Oh, you're just saying that because your team isn't doing so well."

Card Counter groaned before getting patted on the shoulder by Night Club, "Save it bra, we've been trying with her for years."

"We're missing out cartoons for this?" Queen of Diamonds complained.

"Yeah, the season premiere of Amphibia is on tonight!" Royal Flush exclaimed.

Jack leaned to his partner and whispered, "Was it really a good idea to bring your sisters?"

Ace replied, "Never hurts to be prepared, and also because my parents were busy and couldn't drive CC themselves."

Strong Suit whined, "I hope a crime happens soon, I'm so bored!"

On the stage, the conductor, who was a 16 year old light blonde girl turned to face the crowd and screamed _"AAAGHH! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY BATHROOM!"_ on of the violinists cleared their throats, making the conductor realize their about to perform. _"Oh yeah. Okay, like, now a production of our newest score. People... on my back." _the conductor turned to the band. _"And like, a 1. 2. 4!" _

As the band played the Eleven of Hearts was jumping in her seat, "That quarterback is showing real promise this season." Card Counter rolled her eyes. "Did you guys find the hotdogs chewy this evening?"

"Eleven that wasn't a hotdog, it was your armchair." Joker told her.

"I thought it was a bit stale, and hard to lift." Eleven said.

Ace just then was holding his stomach, "Oh man, I probably shouldn't have drink all those flippies." just then a huge flash came from Ace's belt, and in a second the opera house had completely vanished.

The conductor turned around to hear a commotion, _"Huh, so that's what they meant by bring the house down."_

When the dust cleared, the heroes were sitting in the middle of where the opera house used to be. A bit of smoke coming from Ace's belt, High Card then questioned "Great, what did you do now Ace?"

A random woman then screamed, "OH LOOK!" she then shot up, "It's Ace Savvy! He's gone mad and destroyed the opera house! Someone call the police, Ace Savvy must have gone... EVIL!"

Everyone then ran away in a panic from the superheroes, or ex superheroes in their eyes, whom just sat there confused. "What just happened?" Eleven wondered.

"Well this may not have been a football game, but talk about a 'turnover'! Haha, get it?" the supes groaned at the horrible pun from Joker.

High Card just said, "Come on guys, we gotta get to the bottom of this mess before we're arrested." she exclaimed as she picked up the Deuce and walked away. The others followed after her.


	11. Leni: Police person

Police Chase

After the Royal Woods Opera House had mysteriously vanished, Ace, One-Eyed Jack and the Full Deck ran a good distance away from the scene of the crime before leaping into the air before landing through the sunroof of their vehicle 'The High Roller' and into their respective seats, except for Jack who faceplanted onto the sidewalk. "Ow."

Night Club rolled down a window to look at the fallen sidekick, "Sorry Jack, ride's full."

"Good thing this bad boy comes with a sidecar function." Ace in the passenger seat pressed a button, which caused a little pink sidecar to pop out. Jack groaned before getting in, "Sorry about the sparkles, Queen won the rights to decorate it during a game of jinn."

"Which she cheated." Royal Flush commented.

"I DID NOT!" her twin exclaimed as the High Card drove out.

Along the road, a 16 year old police officer was stationed on a police bike. She was pretending to have a conversation on walkie talkies with her hands instead of radios, _"(screech) Breaker, breaker. (screech) Oh come on, I didn't break anything. (screech) You, like, have a smart mouth! Maybe I should like run you in! (screech) But you hate running. (screech) You really have a smart mouth do you, maybe-"_ she then received something on the police radio.

**Officers be on the look out for Ace Savvy, One Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck. They are believed to be bold and dangerous. **

_"Wait, who am I looking out for again?" _

**Officer, have you seen Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and/or the Full Deck?**

She then felt a strong breeze flew by her, and people whom she was looking for going way beyond the speed limit went bye, with the officer not realizing it. _"Seen what the who now?" _

**That sounds like the invisible convertible, was that them?**

_"Who?" _she asked confused.

**(sighs in exasperation) ACE SAVVY! ONE-EYED JACK! AND THE FULL DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK!**

_"Oh. Oh yeah, yeah I guess._

**Apprehend them at once!**

_"Copy that. (screech) I am in hot pursuit. (screech) Oh come on, you're not that hot. (screech) You have a smar-"_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

_"Oh right."_ the officer shook herself before pressing the button to her police lights and went after the High Roller

With the gang, they suddenly heard loud sirens. Jack then asked, "Does anyone else hear sirens?"

Ace looked in the rearview mirror to see they were being chased, "FLOOR IT!" Eleven of Hearts, who was sitting in the driver seat to get some practice for her driving exam, did just that and sped down the winding road ahead while the officer was passed by a car.

"Don't worry Ace, I, like, know a super secret shortcut." she said before speeding off.

Strong Suit whispered into her roommate's ear, "20 bucks says the short cut is a parking lot."

Eight whispered back, "Make it 30."

With the officer, she was losing stamina and momentum. As evident as she was passed by a young baby girl in a tiny car, she awed at the adorableness of it "Poo Poo." the baby said.

**What's the update on the chase, officer?**

_"So, tired. Legs (pants) jelly. (gasps) Should have... done more... (checks her arm) car-day-o?" _she then looked up, and perked up _"Oh wait! I see them right there!" _

Ace then said, "Uuuuh, Eleven?"

Eleven replied, "Not now Ace, I'm trying to maneuver these devious twists and turns."

"Uuuh, Eleven?" High Card called.

Turns out the super secret shortcut was just the parking lot of a nearby driving school, where the officer was pulling into the parking lot. _"They're, like, so busted." _

**_TBC_**


	12. Leni: Guard

The one really behind the disappearing Opera House stood hidden on the roof of the driving school, wearing a green and white striped coveralls, a green mask, and green boots. _"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! They've, like, taken Ace and those other guys away for my crimes! Which doesn't sound very fair, but what the heck? I'm supervillain, and unfairness is what we're about. Well, back to stealing Royal Woods, har har har!" _The villain chuckled as they leaped off the building.

(cut)

**NEWSFLASH**

**Katherine Mulligan here with breaking news. Former heroes Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck have been arrested for suspicion regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. Ace and Jack are currently being held at the Royal Woods prison while the Full Deck are held in the Royal Woods Female Corrections Facility. During questioning one of the former heroines Eleven of Hearts had this to say. 'Is this thing on? Is it time for ice cream? Does this dress make me look fat?' We will keep you updated with further updates.**

(cut)

In the Royal Woods prison, One-Eyed Jack paced around the cell with Ace on the bed. "Okay so to be sure, you didn't accidently hit the total obliteration button while fiddling with your utility belt?" the cycloptic inmate asked.

"I'm positive Jack, I was full of flippies, I reached down to loosen my belt, and by accident I pressed this button right here." Ace said pressing a button in the middle of his belt buckle, which then produced the same flash at the opera house.

"GAH!" Jack ducked, he took a few deep breathes before collecting himself, "Would please stop fiddling with that thing before I start spiraling, we already have enough blood on our hands."

Ace waved him off, "Oh its nothing to be afraid of Jack, just the chin cam I had Card Counter install in case I start to grow a beard." he explained before pulling out a picture of his chin from his belt, "See." he inspected the photo, "Eh, still nothing." he then reached back into his belt and pulled out an identical picture, "And here's the one I took at the Opera House, right before it vanished." he explained.

One-Eyed Jack blinked, "Okay, well I guess that means we're off the hook. Though that still doesn't explain who caused the mess."

_"Like, let me tell you about messes." _Jack turned to the voice, and saw the security guard. _"A long time ago, we had like the most messiest inmate you can imagine. He littered everywhere, never picked up after himself, never flushed, and just made a mess everywhere he went. Name was Messy Messerson, but we like to call him Stanley."_

Jack raised an eyebrow at this, "Um, thanks I guess. Though I doubt this has anything to do with this, 'Stanley'."

"No this doesn't sound like Stanley style at all." they heard a voice, they looked too see their cell was connected to another. One inhabited by a man with red hair, and a dark version of Ace Savvy's outfit. He stood up and approached the bars connecting the cells, "Stanley Style wants to make a mess! The opera house vanished much too cleanly."

Ace went wide eyed before standing up, "BLACKJACK!"

One-Eyed Jack cowered, "Oh, our second most arch nemesis."

Blackjack chuckled, "That's right fools, it's ME!" the three growled for a while.

Then Ace asked, "So, what are you in for?"

Blackjack shrugged "Got caught jaywalking."

"You think that's bad?" asked a villainess who appeard on the other side of the cell, she was a Latina girl with a pony tail Ace and Jack's age, with an all purple outfit. "I was arrested for graffitiing a museum."

"THE PURPLE PORLOINER!" Ace exclaimed.

"Our number 1 arch nemesis!" Jack exclaimed.

The three growled for a minute before the security guard shushed them, _"LIKE BE QUIET! Now here's a thought, some say a giant monster came up and ate the opera house." _

"MONSTER!" One-Eyed Jack panicked.

_"MONSTER! AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-OOF!"_ The guard yelled running into a wall and collapsing behind the desk, _"Oh wait, I think it was taken by Sneaky Herman the Hermit." _

Blackjack snapped his fingers, "Of course, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. This has his name written all over it."

"Who's Herman the Hermit?" Ace questioned.

Purple just said, "Oh this old villain from the past who-" just then the prison had mysteriously lifted up never to be seen again "stole buildings. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got places to be." P. P. said before she left.

"Later losers." Blackjack said before running away.

Jack looked to Ace, "You know we have to catch those two right?"

Ace just told him, "All in good time, Jack. We have bigger fish to fry, we need to find this Sneaky Herman the Hermit before he steals anymore buildings. I'll call the Full House Gang to meet us at the beach, hermits love the beach. Now, TO THE INVISIBLE CONVERTIBLE!" Ace exclaimed before sprinting away.

"Wait for me!' Jack followed suit.

_"Oh, do I get a pony now?" _the guard let out before a piece of metal fell on them.


	13. Leni: Lookout

**I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack along with the Full Deck have been cleared of suspicion regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. The authorities are now on the lookout for a man dressed as hermit crab who many have dubbed, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. An old villain who seems to be back in action after a long hiatus, he is currently still at large and may have accomplices.**

At Aloha Beach a small TV with the news story was playing at an ice cream stand, the vendor being a thirty something year old man with light stubble just turned the TV off. Next to him stood Sneaky Herman's lookout, with a walkie talkie.

_"You're all over the news boss, they say that you are large."_ they told to the walkie talkie. Some unintelligible noise came from it, _"Yeah, yeah. blah blah look out for weirdness or people after your base." _the lookout pulled out a pair of binoculars.

_"Awwwwwe." _looking to a kid making a sandcastle.

_"Oooooh." _looking at a body builder.

_"Two superhero people." _seeing the two superheroes coming down the beach.

_"Ice cream." _looking at a kid with an ice cream cone.

She then got the same mumbling as earlier, but about the third thing she said. She looked again, _"Wait a minute." _turns out he was right in front of her.

"Greetings civilian." Ace greeted.

_"GAAAAAHHH!" _the lookout shouted and fell to the ground.

The vendor just emotionlessly and more calmly said to the heroes, "What can I get you boys, hot fudge sundae, banana split?" he asked while juggling a few cones before tossing them into a stack. "Information on any of the major supervillains."

Ace raised an eyebrow, "Nah, I'll just take one cotton candy cone and a strawberry frozen yogurt for Jack. Dairy gives him indigestion."

"Don't tell him that." Jack complained.

The vendor went, "Oh, I thought you might have been looking for a supervillain. Someone dressed as a hermit crab, and is sneaky?" he winked.

Ace thought to himself, "Dressed as a hermit, sneaky." he then got the Metal Gear exclamation point over his head as he realized, "Sneaky Herman the Hermit!"

"That's the one." the vendor said. "Was here not long back, said something about being hungry. Something about Lynn's Table."

"Holy handlebars Ace! Sneaky Herman must be at Lynn's Table! We should go immediately." Jack said. Just then the High Roller came by, the two leaped in.

"To Lynn's Table, High Card!"

"I'm literally on it." the oldest of the team said before stepping on the gas, and the van drove away.

"Well I got rid of them for you." the vendor told the lookout as they peered up from behind the stand.

_"Why thank you, you just got yourself a Sneaky Herman T-shirt." _

The vendor rolled his eyes, "Great, thanks. No really."

The lookout then got a call from the hermit, _"Yes."_ some more scrambled speech came, _"Yes boss, I swear it won't happen again." _they looked through the binoculars again to find Blackjack and Purple Purloiner with Groucho glasses. _"Gah, please don't kill me!" _she crouched down again.

"What can I do for you Mr. Blackjack and Ms. Purple Purloiner?" the vendor asked.

Purple admonished, "I told you these disguises wouldn't work!"

Blackjack sighed before tossing the glasses away dejectedly, "What a waste of 5 bucks." he then faced the vendor. "Anyway, we're looking for the secret hideout of Sneaky Herman the Hermit."

"The secret one? Oh that's just over the hill and to the left."

Purple then said, "Wow, that was easier than I expected."

"Sure, follow the sign you can't miss it." he pointed in the direction of a huge sign that points to the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit.


	14. Leni: Waiter

We are now in the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit, which is filled to the brim with all the buildings, cars, benches, and other things he's stolen in Royal Woods. The camera pans to show all of the stolen town pieces till it stops at a desk where a little baby girl with a light blond tuff, a pair of fake bushy eyebrows, red gloves and a black diaper sat. _"Mwahahahahahaha. Look at all the stuff I have stolen, which is a lot. Soon baby, sooooooooooooon." _

Just then the chair swung around, revealing no one was sitting in it. The camera panned right to show Sneaky Herman (played by Leni Loud, obvi), _"That chair is, like, so creepy."  
_

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"Soon, all of Royal Woods will be my home!" _Herman then picked up a picture on the desk, the picture depicted Herman with a woman dressed as a hermit bride _"Like, why did you leave me? And take our house in the process? Now all that's left is to, STEAL ALL OF ROYAL WOODS AND-" _

Ding, ding.

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"Ooooo, visitors!" _

Herman went and answered the door, revealing Purple Purloiner and Blackjack, the later holding a gift basket. "Aw, the famous Sneaky Herman the Hermit. We meet at last." Blackjack said.

Purple then added, "We just got out of the joint, and we brought a gift." Blackjack then held out the basket.

_"Cookies! Eeeeee~. Come on in."_ Herman ushered them inside and to the desk, where they sat down. _"Like, how can I help you?" _

Purple started, "We've noticed you've been doing a lot of evil lately, so here's what we propose." she leans in, "Why don't the three of us team up, and with our combined might we finally take down Ace Savvy and his pesky family of heroes once and for all. Though Ace is mine to kill."

"Yeah, we'll help each other out." Blackjack said, "Hatch schemes, make crank calls, it will be fun. What do you say?" he asked.

Herman spun in the chair till they were facing away from the guests, _"Aaah friends. So nice, so fun to have around, so... goes with my own nefarious purposes! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" _the guests looked confused at Herman's laughing, the Hermit turned back to the guests. _"You two like so got a deal, just as you do one teensy weensy thing for me." _

Herman then pulled out a wriggling sack and placed it on the desk, _"I got this from the mayor's house, if you two can ,like, distract Ace Savvy and the Full Deck long enough. Then we shall do, like, evil stuff together." _

"Sweet! This will work out fine, come on Purple. Let's begin the Alliance of Sneaky Scoundrels." Blackjack announced, Purple snickered. "What- Oh." Blackjack realized the acronym of the team name he picked. "Eh, we'll work on the name later. Let's go." Blackjack took the bag before heading to the door.

Purple finally calming herself said, "Let's go to Flip's Food and Fuel, I've got an idea. Later Hermy." Purple said before leaving.

"Yes, farewell Herman." Blackjack looked back, "I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship."

After the two left, Herman was left with the baby. Herman giggled, _"Wow, they say I'm dumb." _Herman then got up, handed a bottle to the baby and walked out. _"Well little one, I'm off to get a few things. Don't stay up too late, and no pudding until you eat your veggies." _

(cut)

**_Ah, Lynn's Table. Founded by father of 11 Lynn Loud, here we-_**

**Excuse me, I'm narrating this scene!**

_**Oops, my bad. Carry on.**_

**Thank you. (clears throat) Lynn's Table, where we find Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck on the hunt for Sneaky Herman the Hermit. But the Hermit is not here, only great food at a greater price. **

The gang was currently seated at a 15 person table, each with their selection of meals. High Card banged her fists on the table, "Come on people, that shady character from the beach obviously sent us on a wild goose chase!"

"A wild goose! Where?" Royal Flush looked around, "Can I keep him as a pet?"

"NO!" Queen of Diamonds yelled at her twin.

Ace then spoke up, "Guys, we looked everywhere and not found a single lead. We may have better luck after a little lunch."

"Yeah, you can't fight crime on an empty stomach." Strong Suit said, "Waiter?"

"Oh geez." One-Eyed Jack said before he let out a big sneeze.

"JACK! DO IT INTO YOUR ELBOW!" Queen hollered.

Strong Suit had just took off the top bread of her meatball sub, "More pepper." High Card cleared her throat, Strong Suit rolled her eyes "Please."

_"Like, pepper up!" _

The waiter sprinkled a little pepper onto the sub, "Little more thanks." Strong suit asked and the waiter abliged, "More...little more...… just a bit more."

The waiter backed off, _"Uuum, why don't you just keep the pepper." _

Strong Suit was handed the pepper shaker, "Sweet, my second favorite spice."

Card Counter then let out a sneeze, "This is washting valuable time, we should be oust finding Shneaky Herman." she said through her lisp.

The waiter froze as they were about to leave, _"Did you say Sneaky Herman? As in Sneaky Herman the Hermit?"_

"Precisely."

_"Oh, I like totally ran into him once at the mall once." _

The gang looked to the waiter in confusion, Jack commented "Well that's oddly convenient."

Ace then asked, "Do you have any idea where he is now?"

_"Nope." _

Eight of Spades then asked, "Have you at least seen anything suspicious?"

_"You mean like Blackjack carrying a wriggling sack into Flip's." _

Eight turned to the gang, "Yeah, I say that counts as suspicious."

"Because no one goes into Flip's!" Joker joked, "hahaha, get it?"

"When did you see this?" High Card asked.

_"Just now, out the window." _

"You heard the waiter, TO FLIP'S!" Ace announced before the gang ran out with battle cries, not before Card Counter left money for dinner. Which the waiter collected.

_"Hey, where's the tip?"_


	15. Leni: Captive

A glowing light came from the convenient store owned by Royal Woods' resident cheap scape Filp, _"(pant, pant) This is, like, the (pant) worst! So... much... running!"_ It's revealed that all the shelves had been destroyed and in the middle of the store was a big machine with the hostage running on a treadmill, and they were surrounded by a big brown bubble. The hostage was sweating profusely in their brown coveralls, _"My legs are on fire!" _

Purple Purloiner groaned on the sidelines, "That kid is so annoying."

Blackjack, "While true my feminine comrade, this will show Sneaky Herman that we are more than ready for this team-up by distracting Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang."

Purple then said, "Herman will be pleased, I say we invite him to my lair where we'll discuss plans over some tea and crumpets."

"Such a marvelous idea, and make it oolong. That's the most evilest of all the teas in the world." Blackjack said, then he heard the sound of vehicles parking. "Hold up, you hear that?" he held a hand up to his ear. "Sounds like the Dull House Van and the Invisible buffoon-mobile, our heroes are just in time."

The door than burst, with all 12 heroes in battle ready stances. "I'LL HAVE A BURGER AND FRIES!" until Eleven of Hearts announced.

Ace Savvy groaned before facepalming, "What she means is, unhand that captive you vile fiend!" he ordered as he pulled out a deck of cards.

_"Yeaaaah. Ace Snippy is here to save me" _The hostage panted as they kept running.

"I'm afraid you're too late Ace Snoozy." Purple said, "The mayor's kid is trapped in what the boys call a vortex of stinkness." she chuckled. She explained as she circled the machine, "The treadmill creates a static charge, keeping the vile stench of Flip's Food and Fuel at bay. But stop running and BAM! Nothing but slime and smelly stink jokes for a long time."

"That's diabolical Purple Purloiner, and really icky! BLAH!" Queen of Diamonds gagged. Royal Flush on the other hand let out a small whiff, before sighing in satisfaction.

"I like it."

"Well that certainly will be a _stink!_ Hahaha, get it?" Joker punned, only to be met with groans.

"Try to save the kid if you want, it should take you quite a long while." Purple then let out an evil cackle, along with Blackjack.

Then Eleven let out her own evil cackle, which was more like a girly giggle. "Uh, Eleven?" High Card nudged her sister.

"Oops, sorry."

"Later Losers!" Blackjack called before he and Purple ran out the door, but not before Purple gave Ace a wink and blew him a mock kiss. Which landed on his cheek, she waved before leaving to join Blackjack.

"Drats, this only gonna halt our endeavors of finding Sneaky Herman," Eight of Spades said.

"True, but we must save the mayor's young'un." Night Club said.

Card Counter said with a nose pin, "I agree, we must shut off the machine and free the captive." she then started pulling levers and pushing buttons, each not doing anything.

"Is it off?" Strong Suit asked.

"Nope."

Strong Suit then used Card Counter to push a lever, "How about now?"

"Nope."

Then Strong Suit wore a Sunday hat, "Now?"

"Uh, nope."

_"It's okay... (pant, pant) take your time (gasp)." _The hostage panted on their treadmill before grabbing onto the handles of the treadmill.

While Strong Suit and Card Counter were dealing with the machine, High Card looked to Ace "So what's the deal with you and Purple, Ace?"

Ace looked away, "I'd rather we focus on the captive and not my social life."

Just then they heard banging on the door, the team gasped before the doors burst open and showed Blackjack and Purple with the most furious faces you'll ever see. "THAT SLIMMY NO GOOD TWO TIMING BACKSTABBING JERK!" Blackjack yelled before kicking chip stand down.

"GOSH DANG IT!" Purple yelled.

"I'M SO ANGRY!"

The gang looked to each other with confused glances, before turning back to the two villains. Ace then spoke up, "Are you guys okay?" Ace then got pulled by his collar into Purple's flaming eyes of fury.

"OKAY!? WE'VE BEEN DOUBLE CROSSED BY THAT ANIMAL DRESSING FREAK! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" She screamed at him, Ace gulping at the closeness to her face.

He then patted her on the head as she let out some deep breathes, "Okay, look breathe. Just calm down." he said as he held her.

While Ace was dealing with Purple, Blackjack approached the other heroes. "While we were here, distracting you two to help Sneaky Herman. Do you know what he did in the mean time?" he asked, the gang shook their heads no. "Herman... was busy STEALING OUR LAIRS!" he through a stray soda can into a door, which swiveled slightly to reveal Flip tied up and gagged before closing back on him.

"Wow, now that's a _Sneak peak_. Hahaha, get it?" Joker joked as the others groaned at the wordplay, "But seriously that was low."

One-Eyed Jack thought to himself as he stood between Blackjack and the Full House Gang, Ace came up after calming purple down with her still in his arms. "Hmm, from the sounds of it Herman is sneakier than all of us put together."

Ace then added, "Okay, we've played all our best cards and got nothing. Which means we're gonna have to play a different hand." he then looked to Purple, "What would you and Blackjack say about combining our hands to take down this villain together?"

The gang gasped as jack questioned, "You're not thinking?"

"An uneasy alliance, all for a common goal?" Blackjack inquired. "Alright, I'm in."

"Same here, if..." Purple then whispered something into Ace's ear, which brought out a blush to his cheeks. He pulled away before begrudgingly agreeing to her terms.

"Alright, now during this truce, no conflict of anyway from either of you." Ace said to the villains and the gang, who murmured in reluctant agreement. "Good, now I know a hunter in woods that can track down anything. I think we may be able to pick up Sneaky Herman's trail with a little help."

"Well there's literally not much left to say, so Ace?"

"Let's deal out some justice!" Ace announced as a new screen appeared with Blackjack and Purple Purloiner joining the group.

With the hostage, still panting and crawling on the treadmill _"Guys. (pant, pant, pant) Help... me." _they let out tiredly.

Blackjack then said, "Oops, sorry. Let me get that for you." he then pushed a big red button, which shut down the entire machine. The treadmill stopped as the kid collapsed, devoid of any feeling in their legs.


	16. Leni: Hunter

Deep within the forests that spread outside the Royal Woods area, Ace Savvy and the Full House gang searched high and low for this 'hunter' that Ace mentioned. After partnering up with their enemies Blackjack and Purple Purloiner, they hoped they'd get much better results than what they were previously doing in search of Sneaky Herman. The team separated into groups, with Ace paired up with his sidekick One-Eyed jack, his nemesis Blackjack, and the femme fatal he has a bit of a complicated relationship with Purple.

Blackjack just popped his head from behind a large log, "So, where is this hunter Ace Stupid?"

Ace then popped up next to him, "Hey, remember no name-calling during the truce."

Jack then followed up on the other side of Blackjack, "Maybe the hunter is busy, it is deer hunting season."

Purple then popped up next to Ace, "Or maybe we're just wasting our time. For all we know this hunter doesn't know anything, or even exists for that matter!"

_"So, like I hear you guys are looking for a Sneaky Herman the Hermit." _the four looked up in one of the trees to see the hunter Ace mentioned, though they looked a little young to be a professional hunter.

When Blackjack heard the name of the one who stole his lair, "CURSE THAT WRETCHED NAME!" he shot up and shouted with anger.

The hunter shushed him, _"Shhhhhh! Use your indoor voices." _they quietly admonished, _"If you be like really quiet so I can get this score, I will help you."_

Blackjack then repeated in a much quieter but still furious tone, "Curse that wretched name."

_"Much better, now follow me." _the hunter leaped from tree to tree, the others followed them on foot. The hunter leaped down when they reached a clearing, where an elk was currently eating some berries off a bush. The hunter readied their crossbow, _"Herman models his style like a hermit crab, and they carry a lot on their backs. Which means that they're always in danger of being tipped over."_

"I see." Ace said.

One-eyed Jack then said, "I see, when I wear my contact lens. Which I lost, again."

Purple then complained, "Can we hurry up, I'm missing the season premiere of Adios, Ana, Adios for this."

"Jesus Purple there are more things in life than telenovelas!" Blackjack exclaimed loudly, causing the elk to run away, angering the hunter for making her lose her dinner tonight.

The hunter was now in a different clearing with a couple deer meeting, _"Herman steals big things, I bet there is a really big building in Herman's sights." _they whispered, which didn't entirely reach the group since they were a little far from the hunter.

"Herman wears tights?" Purple questioned after she popped from a bush.

"He has lice?" Ace raised an eyebrow as he popped form a different bush.

"Old Herman was right?" Blackjack thought they said.

"THE JELLY PUDDING WAS LIGHTLY TOASTED AND PADELLIS!" One-Eyed Jack screamed, scaring away the deer, making the hunter literally break the binoculars she was holding while growling like an angry bear.

Soon after the hunter was in a tree with a bear forging for food underneath, _"I hear Herman wears like supes comfy boots"_

"What?" Ace questioned, "That's not helpful at all."

"Well it could be." Purple told him.

"Yes, you never know." Blackjack agreed, unbeknownst to them the bear was rising up behind them.

"Comfort is important Ace."

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Suddenly the area had the most noxious odor in the air, so much so that the bear cringed and ran off holding his nose. The boys coughed and gagged as they turned to a blushing Purple Purloiner, she chuckled "Sorry, I had a big Mexican lunch earlier."

The hunter finally snapped at the constant mess ups and scaring off her prey, _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I'll just find the hermit myself if you totes leave me alone!"_

Ace then said, "Oh, well that's decent of yah. You can come us with us in our Full House Van."

One-Eyed Jack then quietly said, "Away."

The scene ends with Purple letting out a tiny burp. "Excuse me."


	17. Leni: Ending

_**AN: So someone asked what I'm gonna do after I finish Lori's story, well its like the movie from L!C!P!. No matter the character playing the roles, it's still the same. The italic dialogue represents the Loud that is playing the role, so after the conclusion of Lori it's Leni's turn starting at the beginning. Each Loud will have their respective dialogue during their story. Hope that answers your question. **_

_**Also I've just watch the Kings of the Con special, and after learning the girls counter parts' group name and the name of their vehicle. I'll might be making a few changes to the other's move journeys. **_

(action)

** I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang have enlisted the help of the finest hunter in the Royal Woods forest. It is believed that Sneaky Herman the Hermit has been spotted in downtown Royal Woods, coincedently right near this very- (stuido is then suddenly taken away) -stu... dio. Um, we'll be right back. **

(transition)

**Downtown Royal Woods, a fitting setting for our final battle. Where the powers of good and evil with clash climatically, and a really good place for pizza. **

As the narrator was talking about the background, a really tall pile of buildings, cars, benches, street signs, and other stuff was moving along. In the center of town, the heroes and temporary heroes had just gotten out of the tricked out monster truck Ace and the Full Deck call the High Roller.

"Man, that hunter sure left in a hurry." Strong Suit said.

"I didn't even get a chance to say bye-bye." Eleven said.

"Well dealing with you ten, I'd wouldn't want to stay around you for long either." Blackjack said.

"And what does that mean?" Queen of Diamonds demanded.

"Cease and desist you two." Card Counter got in between the two before they can fight, "Besides we have everything we need to know on how to take down Sneaky Herman. After we save Royals Woods than Queen can rip any body part off Blackjack as she pleases."

"What?" Blackjack questioned.

"Yeah, we will soon put an end to 'Stinky Herman'!" Joker said, causing everyone to laugh. Ace even falling the ground holding his stomach, not noticing the claw gloved hands lifting up the High Roller.

Eight of Spades finished her monotonous laugh before looking around, "Uh guys, where's our ride?"

Everyone stopped laughing and saw that their vehicle was stolen, "OH NO!" High Card freaked as she handed the Deuce to Night Club, "OUR HIGH ROLLER IS GONE!"

_"Did someone lose a really big truck? It was just sitting around collecting dust." _

The group then got into battle stances, "SNEAKY HERMAN!"

Sneaky Herman stood there, donning a thigh length green dress, sunglasses, clawed gloves, a shell on the their back, and a green hermit crab styled mask hiding light blonde hair, _"SNEAKY HERMAN! WHERE!?__" _the villain looked around confused until realizing, _"Oh, you mean me."_

One-Eyed Jack then pointed to Herman, "I see you've been real busy Herman."

"Yeah, you stole nearly the entire town!" Royal Flush said.

"And put it all on your back too." Blackjack added as he saw the tall mountain of stuff Herman has kept balanced on their back. "It's reasonably impressive I guess." he said, though inside he was jealous of how much he's taken in a short amount of time compared to how much he did his entire villain career.

"You stole our vehicles Herman!" Ace exclaimed.

"And our evil lairs!" Purple Purloiner added.

"Evil bears?" Eleven fearfully asked as an image of cute panda bears with glowing red eyes flashed up.

"But the questions remains, why?" Card Counter asked, "Why do of all of this? Why steal the whole town?"

Herman looked away, _"Everyone needs a home." _

The 14 supers gave Herman 'WTF' looks, "A HOME! YOU PUT ALL OF ROYAL WOODS ON YOUR BACK FOR A STINKING HOME!" Diamond yelled in exasperation for Herman's motivation.

Purple then questioned, "So what's your plan Herman? Put the whole town on your back, then the next town, and eventually the entire world."

Herman shrugged, _"Uh yeah, that's... the whole plan." _

"All on your back?" Eight of Spades asked, "Where will you stand?"

Blackjack then rubbed his neck, "Gee, I too want to take over the world, but even I'm not that crazy."

Strong Suit then groaned, "Okay enough of the talking, can we start fighting already!?"

Ace then said, "Prepare to face the draw of Justice Sneaky Herman."

_"Good thing I brought my art supplies."_

The heroes got in postion, "I hope you brought a stunt double Herman, because this will hurt." Joker said.

"ATTACK!" Ace ordered, and the other's fired their projectiles. Queen with her diamond tiara, One-Eyed Jack with chips from his belt dispenser, Joker with her pies, Card Counter with her abacus, and Deuce with her dirty diapers.

(cue the stunt double)

The stunt double, who wore a much worn downed version of Herman's outfit, hoped out and batted away the projectiles onto the pile along with a building. Strong Suit charged in, but the Stunt Double side stepped and accidently hit a sneaking Eight sending them both down. Night Club fired a sonic boom from her amps, but the stunt double sneaked around and tossed the oversized amps onto their back.

As soon as the action sequence was over, Herman tossed another building onto their back before heading over to the middle of town. Where I giant building that looked like a giant needle stood, Blackjack then called "Herman's about to steal the Sky Needle!"

The others gasped as they recovered, Card Counter then said "That's the last building in Royal Woods, if he puts that on his back then all of Royal Woods is lost."

With Herman, they were trying to lift up the Needle, which was giving Herman a lot more trouble than usual. _"HEY WHAT GIVES!? Why is this thing so heavy?" _

Eleven the raised her hand, "Oh, I know! Becuase it's locked, see." she pointed up to show that at the top of the Sky Needle was a comedically large padlock straped to the tip. "You can take that lock off and take the building lickety split, and you can use those window washing platforms to get up there." she pointed to the eight window washing platforms placed at the bottom of the building.

_"Wow, that's actually a really good idea. Thanks Eleven!"_

Purple groaned, "Why are you heroes always have to be so helpful?"

Ace then said, "No time, let's go." the heroes started following after Herman. Herman was half way up the needle as the group dispersed into teams of two on the platforms. High Card and Eleven, Night Club and Joker, Strong Suit and Eight, Royal Flush and Queen, Card Counter and Deuce, and Ace and Purple after she tossed One-Eyed Jack off the platform before taking his place, leaving him with Blackjack.

They tried to slow Herman down but nothing worked.

Ace then looked to Jack, who was pulling on the rope of the platform beside his. "What do we do Jack? If we don't stop Herman soon we're doomed."

"I don't know Ace, but I'm starting to get a little light headed." Jack said groggily, he barfed a little in his mouth before swallowing it back "Oh I was never good with heights, nearly spilled my lunch."

Purple then poked Ace when she heard that last part, "Wait, Ace. Spilling."

Ace said, "Huh?" before realizing, "Oh yeah, you're right Purple. The hunter said that carrying so much on his back leaves Herman's stability and core strength in a compromising position, even the smallest misstep can cause everything on his back to fall off."

Jack then added, "Which means that Herman susceptible to sneezing!"

"You guys got that?" Ace asked the others.

"We're having salmon for dinner tonight?" Eleven asked.

High Card groaned, "No, pepper. We use pepper to make Herman sneeze and drop everything he stole."

"Oh right, if only we had some."

Eight then realized, "Wait, Strong Suit. You still have the pepper from the restaurant?" she asked.

Strong Suit then pulled out the pepper shaker, "Bingo, bango."

Soon all 8 window washing platforms were all at the top, with Ace's being closest to Herman. "Strong Suit?" he called. The muscle of the team, who was on the far left, tossed the pepper shaker to Ace. He faced Herman and pointed the shaker at him, with Purple holding onto him from behind. "Alright Herman, you've just played your last dirty card. Now it's time you fold."

Herman laughed, _"Aw how cute, he thinks he can stop me with- uh oh." _

"By the power of the cards, I deal out a hot pipping dose of PEPPER!" he swung the shaker at Herman, releasing a cloud of the spice at Herman. His nose started to twitch. "Everyone drop!" Ace then lowered the platform away from Herman, the others following suit.

_"Uh. Ah!. Gah! A! A! A! _

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

With that sneeze, everything tumbled off of Herman's back and back to it's original position. The opera house, the Loud House, Lynn's Table, etc.

(cut)

We now see the 14 supers at the base of the Sky Needle, "Well that should teach Herman his lesson." High Card said.

"Yep, we totally turned that guy into crab cakes." Strong Suit said pounding her fists together.

"But we couldn't have done it without the help of our enemies." Ace said gesturing to Blackjack and Purple Purloiner. "Thank you guys." he held out a hand.

Blackjack scoffed but shook his hand anyway, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't expect this to be a regular thing, next time you're on your own." he pulled his hand away. "Now I got to go steal something to get this hero stink off me, but first." Blackjack pulled out a sharpie and quickly drew handle bar mustaches and bushy eyebrows on the heroines before running off.

Queen scoffed before she pulled off a skin colored face mask which the marker was drawn on, "Amateur."

Ace then said, "Just let him go. So how about we all head back to the opera house and finished that score." the hero gang groaned, with the exception of Card Counter. "Or we can go to the mall." he despondently offered, which was met with cheers from the girls and Jack. They headed over to their regained amphibious vehicle, but Ace was stopped by a purple gloved hand.

"Hold up Mister." Ace gulped before looking back to Purple, who was still there with a sly smile "Remember our deal. I held up my end, now you hold up yours."

"Ace you coming?" High Card called as she sat in the driver seat of the High Roller.

Ace then sighed before facing his sisters and sidekick, "Sorry guys, but I made a promise. I'll catch up with you guys later." they groaned but drove off.

Purple then pulled Ace by the collar to her, "Finally we're alone." she said before crashing her lips onto Ace's, the hero reluctantly returning it as well. Though he did taste her special wild berry flavored lipstick, the one she saves just for him. She pulled away from him, "Shall we head to my place, Spade?"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, Ramona." before he was pulled away by Purple to her lair as the camera panned out to get a shot of the returned city of Royal Woods.

**And so the forces evil has been once again been outplayed by the forces of good, and thankfully ends the madness of Sneaky Herman the Hermit. Toon in next time for another mostly interesting installment of...…. ACE SAVVY!**

Next time: we start off Luna's story.


	18. Luna: Conductor

_**Luna Loud**_

Royal Woods Opera

**The Royal Woods Opera House, home to some of Royal Woods finest in classical entertainment. And also... these guys.**

Shows an average high school symphony class.

**But its good to know that if there's any trouble, the audience is safe tonight. Because they are under the protection from Royal Woods' finest in crime fighting. And also...….. **

**These people.**

The camera then shows Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack in one of the upper sections, along with Ace's sisters the Full Deck, all in their hero uniforms. The second oldest, Eleven of Hearts, nudged High Card. "Hey, High Card?"

High Card, the oldest, sighed as she halted her texting "What is it, Eleven?"

"Who's winning?"

The hero gang all groaned, Card Counter reprimanded the second oldest "For the 100th time Eleven, it's a classical music performance not a football game."

Eleven awed ignorantly, "Oh, you're just saying that because your team isn't doing so well."

Card Counter groaned before getting patted on the shoulder by Night Club, "Save it bra, we've been trying with her for years."

"We're missing out cartoons for this?" Queen of Diamonds complained.

"Yeah, the season premiere of Amphibia is on tonight!" Royal Flush exclaimed.

Jack leaned to his partner and whispered, "Was it really a good idea to bring your sisters?"

Ace replied, "Never hurts to be prepared, and also because my parents were busy and couldn't drive CC themselves."

Strong Suit whined, "I hope a crime happens soon, I'm so bored!"

On the stage, the conductor, who was a 15 year old girl with short brown hair, and a paperclip earing _"Welcome lads and ladies to this evening's show, before I was a rocker I dabbled in a little opera myself. Hope y'all enjoy yourselves. And a 1, 2, 3, 4!" _

As the band played the Eleven of Hearts was jumping in her seat, "That quarterback is showing real promise this season." Card Counter rolled her eyes. "Did you guys find the hotdogs chewy this evening?"

"Eleven that wasn't a hotdog, it was your armchair." Joker told her.

"I thought it was a bit stale, and hard to lift." Eleven said.

Ace just then was holding his stomach, "Oh man, I probably shouldn't have drink all those flippies." just then a huge flash came from Ace's belt, and in a second the opera house had completely vanished.

The conductor turned around to hear a commotion, _"Blimey, this hardly ever happens."_

When the dust cleared, the heroes were sitting in the middle of where the opera house used to be. A bit of smoke coming from Ace's belt, High Card then questioned "Great, what did you do now Ace?"

A random woman then screamed, "OH LOOK!" she then shot up, "It's Ace Savvy! He's gone mad and destroyed the opera house! Someone call the police, Ace Savvy must have gone... EVIL!"

Everyone then ran away in a panic from the superheroes, or ex superheroes in their eyes, whom just sat there confused. "What just happened?" Eleven wondered.

"Well this may not have been a football game, but talk about a 'turnover'! Haha, get it?" the supes groaned at the horrible pun from Joker.

High Card just said, "Come on guys, we gotta get to the bottom of this mess before we're arrested." she exclaimed as she picked up the Deuce and walked away. The others followed after her.


	19. Luna: Officer

Police Chase

After the Royal Woods Opera House had mysteriously vanished, Ace, One-Eyed Jack and the Full Deck ran a good distance away from the scene of the crime before leaping into the air before landing through the sunroof of their vehicle 'The High Roller' and into their respective seats, except for Jack who faceplanted onto the sidewalk. "Ow."

Night Club rolled down a window to look at the fallen sidekick, "Sorry Jack, ride's full."

"Good thing this bad boy comes with a sidecar function." Ace in the passenger seat pressed a button, which caused a little pink sidecar to pop out. Jack groaned before getting in, "Sorry about the sparkles, Queen won the rights to decorate it during a game of jinn."

"Which she cheated." Royal Flush commented.

"I DID NOT!" her twin exclaimed as the High Card drove out.

Along the road, a 15 year old police officer was stationed on a police bike. She was singing to herself an old rock song_ "There's a sign on the wall~ But she wants to be sure~ 'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings~ In a tree by the brook-__"_ she then received something on the police radio.

**Officers be on the look out for Ace Savvy, One Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck. They are believed to be bold and dangerous. **

_"Officer Loud reporting in." _

**Officer, have you seen Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and/or the Full Deck?**

She then felt a strong breeze flew by her, and people whom she was looking for going way beyond the speed limit went by _"Blimey!" _

**That sounds like the High Roller, was that them?**

_"As sure as Mick Swagger." _

**Apprehend them at once!**

_"Time to rock and roll!" _she readied herself before she rode after the rouges.

With the gang, they suddenly heard loud sirens. Jack then asked, "Does anyone else hear sirens?"

Ace looked in the rearview mirror to see they were being chased, "FLOOR IT!" Eleven of Hearts, who was sitting in the driver seat to get some practice for her driving exam, did just that and sped down the winding road ahead while the officer was passed by a car.

"Don't worry Ace, I, like, know a super secret shortcut." she said before speeding off.

Strong Suit whispered into her roommate's ear, "20 bucks says the short cut is a parking lot."

Eight whispered back, "Make it 30."

With the officer, she was losing stamina and momentum. As evident as she was passed by a young baby girl in a tiny car, "Poo Poo." the baby said.

**What's the update on the chase, officer?**

_"Can't... keep (pant) up... I'm as dead as disco." _she then looked up, and perked up _"Oh wait! I spot a 'Fly on the Wall'" _

Ace then said, "Uuuuh, Eleven?"

Eleven replied, "Not now Ace, I'm trying to maneuver these devious twists and turns."

"Uuuh, Eleven?" High Card called.

Turns out the super secret shortcut was just the parking lot of a nearby driving school, where the officer was pulling into the parking lot. _"Securing the targets luv." _

**_TBC_**


	20. Luna: Guard

The one really behind the disappearing Opera House stood hidden on the roof of the driving school, wearing a pair green and white striped coveralls, a green mask, and green boots. _"Hehehe, those blokes have arrested Ace and his little girlfriends for my misdeeds. That leaves me free to scavenge this city for all it has. Feels like the Weight of the World, hehehe. Cheerio!" _The villain spoke as they leaped off the building.

(cut)

**NEWSFLASH**

**Katherine Mulligan here with breaking news. Former heroes Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck have been arrested for suspicion regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. Ace and Jack are currently being held at the Royal Woods prison while the Full Deck are held in the Royal Woods Female Corrections Facility. During questioning one of the former heroines Eleven of Hearts had this to say. 'Is this thing on? Is it time for ice cream? Does this dress make me look fat?' We will keep you updated with further updates.**

(cut)

In the Royal Woods prison, One-Eyed Jack paced around the cell with Ace on the bed. "Okay so to be sure, you didn't accidently hit the total obliteration button while fiddling with your utility belt?" the cycloptic inmate asked.

"I'm positive Jack, I was full of flippies, I reached down to loosen my belt, and by accident I pressed this button right here." Ace said pressing a button in the middle of his belt buckle, which then produced the same flash at the opera house.

"GAH!" Jack ducked, he took a few deep breathes before collecting himself, "Would please stop fiddling with that thing before I start spiraling, we already have enough blood on our hands."

Ace waved him off, "Oh its nothing to be afraid of Jack, just the chin cam I had Card Counter install in case I start to grow a beard." he explained before pulling out a picture of his chin from his belt, "See." he inspected the photo, "Eh, still nothing." he then reached back into his belt and pulled out an identical picture, "And here's the one I took at the Opera House, right before it vanished." he explained.

One-Eyed Jack blinked, "Okay, well I guess that means we're off the hook. Though that still doesn't explain who caused the mess."

_"All this talk about mess reminds of someone from long ago." _Jack turned to the voice, and saw the security guard. _"He was one of our regulars, Ole Messy Messerson. He was never a clean bloke, everywhere he went he left quite the mess. But we also like to call him... Stanly."_

Jack raised an eyebrow at this, "Um, thanks I guess. Though I doubt this has anything to do with this, 'Stanley'."

"No this doesn't sound like Stanley style at all." they heard a voice, they looked too see their cell was connected to another. One inhabited by a man with red hair, and a dark version of Ace Savvy's outfit. He stood up and approached the bars connecting the cells, "Stanley Style wants to make a mess! The opera house vanished much too cleanly."

Ace went wide eyed before standing up, "BLACKJACK!"

One-Eyed Jack cowered, "Oh, our second most arch nemesis."

Blackjack chuckled, "That's right fools, it's ME!" the three growled for a while.

Then Ace asked, "So, what are you in for?"

Blackjack shrugged "Got caught jaywalking."

"You think that's bad?" asked a villainess who appeard on the other side of the cell, she was a Latina girl with a pony tail Ace and Jack's age, with an all purple outfit. "I was arrested for graffitiing a museum."

"THE PURPLE PORLOINER!" Ace exclaimed.

"Our number 1 arch nemesis!" Jack exclaimed.

The three growled for a minute before the security guard shushed them, _"CEASE YOUR GROWLING!"_ the guard composed herself. _"Here's a little theory about all this. One say this was the work of some big monster." _

"MONSTER!" One-Eyed Jack panicked.

The guard just shrugged, _"Or it could be Sneaky Herman the Hermit." _

Blackjack snapped his fingers, "Of course, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. This has his name written all over it."

"Who's Herman the Hermit?" Ace questioned.

Purple just said, "Oh this old villain from the past who-" just then the prison had mysteriously lifted up never to be seen again "stole buildings. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got places to be." P. P. said before she left.

"Later losers." Blackjack said before running away.

Jack looked to Ace, "You know we have to catch those two right?"

Ace just told him, "All in good time, Jack. We have bigger fish to fry, we need to find this Sneaky Herman the Hermit before he steals anymore buildings. I'll call the Full House Gang to meet us at the beach, hermits love the beach. Now, TO THE INVISIBLE CONVERTIBLE!" Ace exclaimed before sprinting away.

"Wait for me!' Jack followed suit.

_"Man, I gotta cut back on the snitz." _the guard let out before a piece of metal fell on them.


	21. Luna: Lookout

**I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack along with the Full Deck have been cleared of suspicion regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. The authorities are now on the lookout for a man dressed as hermit crab who many have dubbed, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. An old villain who seems to be back in action after a long hiatus, he is currently still at large and may have accomplices.**

At Aloha Beach a small TV with the news story was playing at an ice cream stand, the vendor being a thirty something year old man with light stubble just turned the TV off. Next to him stood Sneaky Herman's lookout, with a walkie talkie.

_"Bad news Boss bra, you're all over the news."_ they told to the walkie talkie. Some unintelligible noise came from it, _"Don't blame me man, I'm just the lookout.." _the lookout pulled out a pair of binoculars.

_"Bra." _looking to a kid making a sandcastle.

_"Bigger bra." _looking at a body builder.

_"Ace Savvy." _seeing the two superheroes coming down the beach.

_"Bra with a cone." _looking at a kid with an ice cream cone.

She then got the same mumbling as earlier, but about the third thing she said. She looked again, _"Oh wait hold on." _turns out he was right in front of her.

"Greetings civilian." Ace greeted.

_"HOLY BRISKET!" _the lookout shouted and fell to the ground.

The vendor just emotionlessly and more calmly said to the heroes, "What can I get you boys, hot fudge sundae, banana split?" he asked while juggling a few cones before tossing them into a stack. "Information on any of the major supervillains."

Ace raised an eyebrow, "Nah, I'll just take one cotton candy cone and a strawberry frozen yogurt for Jack. Dairy gives him indigestion."

"Don't tell him that." Jack complained.

The vendor went, "Oh, I thought you might have been looking for a supervillain. Someone dressed as a hermit crab, and is sneaky?" he winked.

Ace thought to himself, "Dressed as a hermit, sneaky." he then got the Metal Gear exclamation point over his head as he realized, "Sneaky Herman the Hermit!"

"That's the one." the vendor said. "Was here not long back, said something about being hungry. Something about Lynn's Table."

"Holy handlebars Ace! Sneaky Herman must be at Lynn's Table! We should go immediately." Jack said. Just then the High Roller came by, the two leaped in.

"To Lynn's Table, High Card!"

"I'm literally on it." the oldest of the team said before stepping on the gas, and the van drove away.

"Well I got rid of them for you." the vendor told the lookout as they peered up from behind the stand.

_"I've got a nice song to congratulate yah for your services." _

The vendor rolled his eyes, "Great, thanks. No really."

The lookout then got a call from the hermit, _"Yello."_ some more scrambled speech came, _"Look I swear no one will get past me again." _they looked through the binoculars again to find Blackjack and Purple Purloiner with Groucho glasses. _"Gah, great Caeser's ghost." _she crouched down again.

"What can I do for you Mr. Blackjack and Ms. Purple Purloiner?" the vendor asked.

Purple admonished, "I told you these disguises wouldn't work!"

Blackjack sighed before tossing the glasses away dejectedly, "What a waste of 5 bucks." he then faced the vendor. "Anyway, we're looking for the secret hideout of Sneaky Herman the Hermit."

"The secret one? Oh that's just over the hill and to the left."

Purple then said, "Wow, that was easier than I expected."

"Sure, follow the sign you can't miss it." he pointed in the direction of a huge sign that points to the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit.


	22. Luna: Waiter

We are now in the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit, which is filled to the brim with all the buildings, cars, benches, and other things he's stolen in Royal Woods. The camera pans to show all of the stolen town pieces till it stops at a desk where a little baby girl with a light blond tuff, a pair of fake bushy eyebrows, red gloves and a black diaper sat. _"Check it out bra, everything in Royal Woods is mine. Soon little mate, soooooon" _

Just then the chair swung around, revealing no one was sitting in it. The camera panned right to show Sneaky Herman, _"I should really get someone to tinker with that chair."  
_

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"Soon everything will be mine." _Herman then picked up a picture on the desk, the picture depicted Herman with a woman dressed as a hermit bride _"The day you left and took the house broke my heart, My Achy Breaky Heart. All that's left for me now is too, STEAL ALL OF ROYAL WOODS AND-" _

Ding, ding.

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"Well who could that be?" _

Herman went and answered the door, revealing Purple Purloiner and Blackjack, the later holding a gift basket. "Aw, the famous Sneaky Herman the Hermit. We meet at last." Blackjack said.

Purple then added, "We just got out of the joint, and we brought a gift." Blackjack then held out the basket.

_"Oh snicker doodles, my fav. Come on in."_ Herman ushered them inside and to the desk, where they sat down. _"So what can I do for you fine mates?" _

Purple started, "We've noticed you've been doing a lot of evil lately, so here's what we propose." she leans in, "Why don't the three of us team up, and with our combined might we finally take down Ace Savvy and his pesky family of heroes once and for all. Though Ace is mine to kill."

"Yeah, we'll help each other out." Blackjack said, "Hatch schemes, make crank calls, it will be fun. What do you say?" he asked.

Herman spun in the chair till they were facing away from the guests, _"What nice folks, lending another villain a hand. This may go well with... MY OWN NEFARIOUS PURPOSES! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" _the guests looked confused at Herman's laughing, the Hermit turned back to the guests. _"Very well mates, we may join forces. As long as you do me one favor." _

Herman then pulled out a wriggling sack and placed it on the desk, _"I nabbed this from the mayor's house, if you two can ,like, distract Ace Savvy and the Full Deck long enough. Then we'll be an official evil group." _

"Sweet! This will work out fine, come on Purple. Let's begin the Alliance of Sneaky Scoundrels." Blackjack announced, Purple snickered. "What- Oh." Blackjack realized the acronym of the team name he picked. "Eh, we'll work on the name later. Let's go." Blackjack took the bag before heading to the door.

Purple finally calming herself said, "Let's go to Flip's Food and Fuel, I've got an idea. Later Hermy." Purple said before leaving.

"Yes, farewell Herman." Blackjack looked back, "I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship."

After the two left, Herman was left with the baby. Herman let out an evil smirk, _"Well that takes care of those wankers." _Herman then got up, handed a bottle to the baby and walked out. _"Well little one, I've got to run out. Be in bed by 8:30, cheerio." _

(cut)

**_Ah, Lynn's Table. Founded by father of 11 Lynn Loud, here we-_**

**Excuse me, I'm narrating this scene!**

_**Oops, my bad. Carry on.**_

**Thank you. (clears throat) Lynn's Table, where we find Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck on the hunt for Sneaky Herman the Hermit. But the Hermit is not here, only great food at a greater price. **

The gang was currently seated at a 15 person table, each with their selection of meals. High Card banged her fists on the table, "Come on people, that shady character from the beach obviously sent us on a wild goose chase!"

"A wild goose! Where?" Royal Flush looked around, "Can I keep him as a pet?"

"NO!" Queen of Diamonds yelled at her twin.

Ace then spoke up, "Guys, we looked everywhere and not found a single lead. We may have better luck after a little lunch."

"Yeah, you can't fight crime on an empty stomach." Strong Suit said, "Waiter?"

"Oh geez." One-Eyed Jack said before he let out a big sneeze.

"JACK! DO IT INTO YOUR ELBOW!" Queen hollered.

Strong Suit had just took off the top bread of her meatball sub, "More pepper." High Card cleared her throat, Strong Suit rolled her eyes "Please."

_"Much oblige paying customer." _

The waiter sprinkled a little pepper onto the sub, "Little more thanks." Strong suit asked and the waiter abliged, "More...little more...… just a bit more."

The waiter backed off, _"You know, perhaps you should just keep the pepper." _

Strong Suit was handed the pepper shaker, "Sweet, my second favorite spice."

Card Counter then let out a sneeze, "This is washting valuable time, we should be oust finding Shneaky Herman." she said through her lisp.

The waiter froze as they were about to leave, _"Did you say Sneaky Herman? As in Sneaky Herman the Hermit?"_

"Precisely."

_"Oh, well I ran into that wanker at a Mick Swagger concert when I was a kid." _

The gang looked to the waiter in confusion, Jack commented "Well that's oddly convenient."

Ace then asked, "Do you have any idea where he is now?"

_"Negatory bra." _

Eight of Spades then asked, "Have you at least seen anything suspicious?"

_"You mean like Blackjack carrying a wriggling sack into Flip's." _

Eight turned to the gang, "Yeah, I say that counts as suspicious."

"Because no one goes into Flip's!" Joker joked, "hahaha, get it?"

"When did you see this?" High Card asked.

_"Just outside the window." _

"You heard the waiter, TO FLIP'S!" Ace announced before the gang ran out with battle cries, not before Card Counter left money for dinner. Which the waiter collected.

_"Hey! You forgot the bleeding tip!"_


	23. Luna: Captive

A glowing light came from the convenient store owned by Royal Woods' resident cheap scape Filp, _"Oh man (pant, pant) this is horrible...… for bloody heck's sake I ain't proper footwear."_ It's revealed that all the shelves had been destroyed and in the middle of the store was a big machine with the hostage running on a treadmill, and they were surrounded by a big brown bubble. The hostage was sweating profusely in their brown coveralls, _"I haven't done this much running since my last fandom attack!" _

Purple Purloiner groaned on the sidelines, "That kid is so annoying."

Blackjack, "While true my feminine comrade, this will show Sneaky Herman that we are more than ready for this team-up by distracting Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang."

Purple then said, "Herman will be pleased, I say we invite him to my lair where we'll discuss plans over some tea and crumpets."

"Such a marvelous idea, and make it oolong. That's the most evilest of all the teas in the world." Blackjack said, then he heard the sound of vehicles parking. "Hold up, you hear that?" he held a hand up to his ear. "Sounds like the Dull House Van and the Invisible buffoon-mobile, our heroes are just in time."

The door than burst, with all 12 heroes in battle ready stances. "I'LL HAVE A BURGER AND FRIES!" until Eleven of Hearts announced.

Ace Savvy groaned before facepalming, "What she means is, unhand that captive you vile fiend!" he ordered as he pulled out a deck of cards.

_"Smashing good chaps, Ace and the cavalry are here." _The hostage panted as they kept running.

"I'm afraid you're too late Ace Snoozy." Purple said, "The mayor's kid is trapped in what the boys call a vortex of stinkness." she chuckled. She explained as she circled the machine, "The treadmill creates a static charge, keeping the vile stench of Flip's Food and Fuel at bay. But stop running and BAM! Nothing but slime and smelly stink jokes for a long time."

"That's diabolical Purple Purloiner, and really icky! BLAH!" Queen of Diamonds gagged. Royal Flush on the other hand let out a small whiff, before sighing in satisfaction.

"I like it."

"Well that certainly will be a _stink!_ Hahaha, get it?" Joker punned, only to be met with groans.

"Try to save the kid if you want, it should take you quite a long while." Purple then let out an evil cackle, along with Blackjack.

Then Eleven let out her own evil cackle, which was more like a girly giggle. "Uh, Eleven?" High Card nudged her sister.

"Oops, sorry."

"Later Losers!" Blackjack called before he and Purple ran out the door, but not before Purple gave Ace a wink and blew him a mock kiss. Which landed on his cheek, she waved before leaving to join Blackjack.

"Drats, this only gonna halt our endeavors of finding Sneaky Herman," Eight of Spades said.

"True, but we must save the mayor's young'un." Night Club said.

Card Counter said with a nose pin, "I agree, we must shut off the machine and free the captive." she then started pulling levers and pushing buttons, each not doing anything.

"Is it off?" Strong Suit asked.

"Nope."

Strong Suit then used Card Counter to push a lever, "How about now?"

"Nope."

Then Strong Suit wore a Sunday hat, "Now?"

"Uh, nope."

_"Any...…. (pant, pant)…. day now govna!" _The hostage panted on their treadmill before grabbing onto the handles of the treadmill.

While Strong Suit and Card Counter were dealing with the machine, High Card looked to Ace "So what's the deal with you and Purple, Ace?"

Ace looked away, "I'd rather we focus on the captive and not my social life."

Just then they heard banging on the door, the team gasped before the doors burst open and showed Blackjack and Purple with the most furious faces you'll ever see. "THAT SLIMMY NO GOOD TWO TIMING BACKSTABBING CRUASTACEAN COSPLAYING JERK!" Blackjack yelled before kicking chip stand down.

"GOSH DANG IT!" Purple yelled as she punched a fridge door.

"I'M SO ANGRY!"

The gang looked to each other with confused glances, before turning back to the two villains. Ace then spoke up, "Are you guys okay?" Ace then got pulled by his collar into Purple's flaming eyes of fury.

"OKAY!? WE'VE BEEN DOUBLE CROSSED BY THAT ANIMAL DRESSING FREAK! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" She screamed at him, Ace gulping at the closeness to her face.

He then patted her on the head as she let out some deep breathes, "Okay, look breathe. Just calm down." he said as he held her.

While Ace was dealing with Purple, Blackjack approached the other heroes. "While we were here, distracting you two to help Sneaky Herman. Do you know what he did in the mean time?" he asked, the gang shook their heads no. "Herman... was busy STEALING OUR LAIRS!" he through a stray soda can into a door, which swiveled slightly to reveal Flip tied up and gagged before closing back on him.

"Wow, now that's a _Sneak peak_. Hahaha, get it?" Joker joked as the others groaned at the wordplay, "But seriously that was low."

One-Eyed Jack thought to himself as he stood between Blackjack and the Full House Gang, Ace came up after calming Purple down with her still in his arms. "Hmm, from the sounds of it Herman is sneakier than all of us put together."

Ace then added, "Okay, we've played all our best cards and got nothing. Which means we're gonna have to play a different hand." he then looked to Purple, "What would you and Blackjack say about combining our decks to deal out this villain together?"

The gang gasped as jack questioned, "You're not thinking?"

"An uneasy alliance, all for a common goal?" Blackjack inquired. "Alright, I'm in."

"Same here, if..." Purple then whispered something into Ace's ear, which brought out a blush to his cheeks. He pulled away before begrudgingly agreeing to her terms.

"Alright, now during this truce, no conflict of anyway from either of you." Ace said to the villains and the gang, who murmured in reluctant agreement. "Good, now I know a hunter in woods that can track down anything. I think we may be able to pick up Sneaky Herman's trail with a little help."

"Well there's literally not much left to say, so Ace?"

"Let's deal out some justice!" Ace announced as a new screen appeared with Blackjack and Purple Purloiner joining the group.

With the hostage, still panting and crawling on the treadmill _"HEY! Aren't you wankers forgetting something!" _they let out tiredly.

Blackjack then said, "Oops, sorry. Let me get that for you." he then pushed a big red button, which shut down the entire machine. The treadmill stopped as the kid collapsed, devoid of any feeling in their legs.


	24. Luna: Hunter

Deep within the forests that spread outside the Royal Woods area, Ace Savvy and the Full House gang searched high and low for this 'hunter' that Ace mentioned. After partnering up with their enemies Blackjack and Purple Purloiner, they hoped they'd get much better results than what they were previously doing in search of Sneaky Herman. The team separated into groups, with Ace paired up with his sidekick One-Eyed jack, his nemesis Blackjack, and the femme fatal he has a bit of a complicated relationship with Purple.

Blackjack just popped his head from behind a large log, "So, where is this hunter Ace Stupid?"

Ace then popped up next to him, "Hey, remember no name-calling during the truce."

Jack then followed up on the other side of Blackjack, "Maybe the hunter is busy, it is deer hunting season."

Purple then popped up next to Ace, "Or maybe we're just wasting our time. For all we know this hunter doesn't know anything, or even exists for that matter!"

_"My instincts tell me that your looking for the yanky that calls themselves Sneaky Herman, am I right?" _the four looked up in one of the trees to see the hunter Ace mentioned, though they looked a little young to be a professional hunter.

When Blackjack heard the name of the one who stole his lair, "CURSE THAT WRETCHED NAME!" he shot up and shouted with anger.

The hunter shushed him, _"Shush. Keep it quiet." _they quietly admonished, _"Never thought I'd say that"_ they looked up and back to the four, _"I'll help you if you can just stay absolutely silent.__"_

Blackjack then repeated in a much quieter but still furious tone, "Curse that wretched name."

_"That's it ole chap, follow me." _the hunter leaped from tree to tree, the others followed them on foot. The hunter leaped down when they reached a clearing, where an elk was currently eating some berries off a bush. The hunter readied their crossbow, _"Herman models his style after a hermit crab, and they carry a lot on their backs. Which means that they're always in danger of being tipped over."_

"I see." Ace said.

One-eyed Jack then said, "I see, when I wear my contact lens. Which I lost, again."

Purple then complained, "Can we hurry up, I'm missing the season premiere of Adios, Ana, Adios for this."

"Jesus Purple there are more things in life than telenovelas!" Blackjack exclaimed loudly, causing the elk to run away, angering the hunter for making her lose her dinner tonight.

The hunter was now in a different clearing with a couple deer meeting, _"Herman steals big things, I bet there is a mando building in Herman's sights." _they whispered, which didn't entirely reach the group since they were a little far from the hunter.

"Herman wears tights?" Purple questioned after she popped from a bush.

"He has lice?" Ace raised an eyebrow as he popped form a different bush.

"Old Herman was right?" Blackjack thought they said.

"THE JELLY PUDDING WAS LIGHTLY TOASTED AND PADELLIS!" One-Eyed Jack screamed, scaring away the deer, making the hunter literally break the binoculars she was holding while growling like an angry bear.

Soon after the hunter was in a tree with a bear forging for food underneath, _"I hear Herman wears really soft undies."_

"What?" Ace questioned, "That's not helpful at all."

"Well it could be." Purple told him.

"Yes, you never know." Blackjack agreed, unbeknownst to them the bear was rising up behind them.

"Comfort is important Ace."

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Suddenly the area had the most noxious odor in the air, so much so that the bear cringed and ran off holding his nose. The boys coughed and gagged as they turned to a blushing Purple Purloiner, she chuckled "Sorry, I had a big Mexican lunch earlier."

The hunter finally snapped at the constant mess ups and scaring off her prey, _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'll find this guy myself if you WANKERS can GO AWAY!"_

Ace then said, "Oh, well that's decent of yah. You can come us with us in our Full House Van."

One-Eyed Jack then quietly said, "Away."

The scene ends with Purple letting out a tiny burp. "Excuse me."


	25. Luna: Ending

**I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang have enlisted the help of the finest hunter in the Royal Woods forest. It is believed that Sneaky Herman the Hermit has been spotted in downtown Royal Woods, coincedently right near this very- (stuido is then suddenly taken away) -stu... dio. Um, we'll be right back. **

(transition)

**Downtown Royal Woods, a fitting setting for our final battle. Where the powers of good and evil with clash climatically, and a really good place for pizza. **

As the narrator was talking about the background, a really tall pile of buildings, cars, benches, street signs, and other stuff was moving along. In the center of town, the heroes and temporary heroes had just gotten out of the tricked out monster truck Ace and the Full Deck call the High Roller.

"Man, that hunter sure left in a hurry." Strong Suit said.

"I didn't even get a chance to say bye-bye." Eleven said.

"Well dealing with you ten, I'd wouldn't want to stay around you for long either." Blackjack said.

"And what does that mean?" Queen of Diamonds demanded.

"Cease and desist you two." Card Counter got in between the two before they can fight, "Besides we have everything we need to know on how to take down Sneaky Herman. After we save Royals Woods than Queen can rip any body part off Blackjack as she pleases."

"What?" Blackjack questioned.

"Yeah, we will soon put an end to 'Stinky Herman'!" Joker said, causing everyone to laugh. Ace even falling the ground holding his stomach, not noticing the claw gloved hands lifting up the High Roller.

Eight of Spades finished her monotonous laugh before looking around, "Uh guys, where's our ride?"

Everyone stopped laughing and saw that their vehicle was stolen, "OH NO!" High Card freaked as she handed the Deuce to Night Club, "OUR HIGH ROLLER IS GONE!"

_"Oh what's the big whoop? It's just a car, no need to lose your minds over it." _

The group then got into battle stances, "SNEAKY HERMAN!"

Sneaky Herman stood there, donning a shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a green plaid skirt, a paperclip hooked from their ear, clawed gloves, a shell on the their back, and a green hermit crab styled mask hiding short brown hair, _"Top of the morning ole chaps, pleasure to finally make me acquitenace.__"_ the villain bowed with a british accent.

One-Eyed Jack then pointed to Herman, "I see you've been real busy Herman."

"Yeah, you stole nearly the entire town!" Royal Flush said.

"And put it all on your back too." Blackjack added as he saw the tall mountain of stuff Herman has kept balanced on their back. "It's reasonably impressive I guess." he said, though inside he was jealous of how much he's taken in a short amount of time compared to how much he did his entire villain career.

"You stole our vehicles Herman!" Ace exclaimed.

"And our evil lairs!" Purple Purloiner added.

"Evil bears?" Eleven fearfully asked as an image of cute panda bears with glowing red eyes flashed up.

"But the questions remains, why?" Card Counter asked, "Why do of all of this? Why steal the whole town?"

Herman looked away, _"Don't have a home of my own, so no one else will." _

The 14 supers gave Herman 'WTF' looks, "A HOME! YOU PUT ALL OF ROYAL WOODS ON YOUR BACK FOR A STINKING HOME!" Diamond yelled in exasperation for Herman's motivation.

Purple then questioned, "So what's your plan Herman? Put the whole town on your back, then the next town, and eventually the entire world."

Herman shrugged, _"Well, you're kind of skipping out on soem of the details, but yeah that's basically the gist of it." _

"All on your back?" Eight of Spades asked, "Where will you stand?"

Blackjack then rubbed his neck, "Gee, I too want to take over the world, but even I'm not that crazy."

Strong Suit then groaned, "Okay enough of the talking, can we start fighting already!?"

Ace then said, "Prepare to face the draw of Justice Sneaky Herman."

_"Bring it you wankers."_

The heroes got in postion, "I hope you brought a stunt double Herman, because this will hurt." Joker said.

"ATTACK!" Ace ordered, and the other's fired their projectiles. Queen with her diamond tiara, One-Eyed Jack with chips from his belt dispenser, Joker with her pies, Card Counter with her abacus, and Deuce with her dirty diapers.

(cue the stunt double)

The stunt double, who wore a much worn downed version of Herman's outfit, hoped out and batted away the projectiles onto the pile along with a building. Strong Suit charged in, but the Stunt Double side stepped and accidently hit a sneaking Eight sending them both down. Night Club fired a sonic boom from her amps, but the stunt double sneaked around and tossed the oversized amps onto their back.

As soon as the action sequence was over, Herman tossed another building onto their back before heading over to the middle of town. Where I giant building that looked like a giant needle stood, Blackjack then called "Herman's about to steal the Sky Needle!"

The others gasped as they recovered, Card Counter then said "That's the last building in Royal Woods, if he puts that on his back then all of Royal Woods is lost."

With Herman, they were trying to lift up the Needle, which was giving Herman a lot more trouble than usual. _"DOH WHAT THE BLOODY HECK IS WITH THIS FLAT!?" _

Eleven the raised her hand, "Oh, I know! Becuase it's locked, see." she pointed up to show that at the top of the Sky Needle was a comedically large padlock straped to the tip. "You can take that lock off and take the building lickety split, and you can use those window washing platforms to get up there." she pointed to the eight window washing platforms placed at the bottom of the building.

_"Huh, what do you know? Thanks for the tip gov'na."_

Purple groaned, "Why are you heroes always have to be so helpful?"

Ace then said, "No time, let's go." the heroes started following after Herman. Herman was half way up the needle as the group dispersed into teams of two on the platforms. High Card and Eleven, Night Club and Joker, Strong Suit and Eight, Royal Flush and Queen, Card Counter and Deuce, and Ace and Purple after she tossed One-Eyed Jack off the platform before taking his place, leaving him with Blackjack.

They tried to slow Herman down but nothing worked.

Ace then looked to Jack, who was pulling on the rope of the platform beside his. "What do we do Jack? If we don't stop Herman soon we're doomed."

"I don't know Ace, but I'm starting to get a little light headed." Jack said groggily, he barfed a little in his mouth before swallowing it back "Oh I was never good with heights, nearly spilled my lunch."

Purple then poked Ace when she heard that last part, "Wait, Ace. Spilling."

Ace said, "Huh?" before realizing, "Oh yeah, you're right Purple. The hunter said that carrying so much on his back leaves Herman's stability and core strength in a compromising position, even the smallest misstep can cause everything on his back to fall off."

Jack then added, "Which means that Herman susceptible to sneezing!"

"You guys got that?" Ace asked the others.

"We're having salmon for dinner tonight?" Eleven asked.

High Card groaned, "No, pepper. We use pepper to make Herman sneeze and drop everything he stole."

"Oh right, if only we had some."

Eight then realized, "Wait, Strong Suit. You still have the pepper from the restaurant?" she asked.

Strong Suit then pulled out the pepper shaker, "Bingo, bango."

Soon all 8 window washing platforms were all at the top, with Ace's being closest to Herman. "Strong Suit?" he called. The muscle of the team, who was on the far left, tossed the pepper shaker to Ace. He faced Herman and pointed the shaker at him, with Purple holding onto him from behind. "Alright Herman, you've just played your last dirty card. Now it's time you fold."

Herman laughed, _"Like some measly pepper can- oh bollocks." _

"By the power of the cards, I deal out a hot pipping dose of PEPPER!" he swung the shaker at Herman, releasing a cloud of the spice at Herman. His nose started to twitch. "Everyone drop!" Ace then lowered the platform away from Herman, the others following suit.

_"Uh. Ah!. Gah! A! A! A! _

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

With that sneeze, everything tumbled off of Herman's back and back to it's original position. The opera house, the Loud House, Lynn's Table, etc.

(cut)

We now see the 14 supers at the base of the Sky Needle, "Well that should teach Herman his lesson." High Card said.

"Yep, we totally turned that guy into crab cakes." Strong Suit said pounding her fists together.

"But we couldn't have done it without the help of our enemies." Ace said gesturing to Blackjack and Purple Purloiner. "Thank you guys." he held out a hand.

Blackjack scoffed but shook his hand anyway, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't expect this to be a regular thing, next time you're on your own." he pulled his hand away. "Now I got to go steal something to get this hero stink off me, but first." Blackjack pulled out a sharpie and quickly drew handle bar mustaches and bushy eyebrows on the heroines before running off.

Queen scoffed before she pulled off a skin colored face mask which the marker was drawn on, "Amateur."

Ace then said, "Just let him go. So how about we all head back to the opera house and finished that score." the hero gang groaned, with the exception of Card Counter. "Or we can go to the mall." he despondently offered, which was met with cheers from the girls and Jack. They headed over to their regained amphibious vehicle, but Ace was stopped by a purple gloved hand.

"Hold up Mister." Ace gulped before looking back to Purple, who was still there with a sly smile "Remember our deal. I held up my end, now you hold up yours."

"Ace you coming?" High Card called as she sat in the driver seat of the High Roller.

Ace then sighed before facing his sisters and sidekick, "Sorry guys, but I made a promise. I'll catch up with you guys later." they groaned but drove off.

Purple then pulled Ace by the collar to her, "Finally we're alone." she said before crashing her lips onto Ace's, the hero reluctantly returning it as well. Though he did taste her special wild berry flavored lipstick, the one she saves just for him. She pulled away from him, "Shall we head to my place, Spade?"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, Ramona." before he was pulled away by Purple to her lair as the camera panned out to get a shot of the returned city of Royal Woods.

**And so the forces evil has been once again been outplayed by the forces of good, and thankfully ends the madness of Sneaky Herman the Hermit. Toon in next time for another mostly interesting installment of...…. ACE SAVVY!**

Next time: we start off Luan's story. We'll see how she fares with Ace on her TALE! Hahaha, get it?


	26. Luan: Conductor

_**Luan Loud**_

Royal Woods Opera

**The Royal Woods Opera House, home to some of Royal Woods finest in classical entertainment. And also... these guys.**

Shows an average high school symphony class.

**But its good to know that if there's any trouble, the audience is safe tonight. Because they are under the protection from Royal Woods' finest in crime fighting. And also...….. **

**These people.**

The camera then shows Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack in one of the upper sections, along with Ace's sisters the Full Deck, all in their hero uniforms. The second oldest, Eleven of Hearts, nudged High Card. "Hey, High Card?"

High Card, the oldest, sighed as she halted her texting "What is it, Eleven?"

"Who's winning?"

The hero gang all groaned, Card Counter reprimanded the second oldest "For the 100th time Eleven, it's a classical music performance not a football game."

Eleven awed ignorantly, "Oh, you're just saying that because your team isn't doing so well."

Card Counter groaned before getting patted on the shoulder by Night Club, "Save it bra, we've been trying with her for years."

"We're missing out cartoons for this?" Queen of Diamonds complained.

"Yeah, the season premiere of Amphibia is on tonight!" Royal Flush exclaimed.

Jack leaned to his partner and whispered, "Was it really a good idea to bring your sisters?"

Ace replied, "Never hurts to be prepared, and also because my parents were busy and couldn't drive CC themselves."

Strong Suit whined, "I hope a crime happens soon, I'm so bored!"

On the stage, the conductor, who was a 14 year old girl with brown hair tied into a pony tail, and a gag flower on her chest and shoes _"Welcome to the show ladies and gents, I hope you enjoy tonight's performance! And remember, no foul 'conduct'-tor! hehehehe, get it?" _they then turned around. _"And a 1, and a 2." _

As the band played the Eleven of Hearts was jumping in her seat, "That quarterback is showing real promise this season." Card Counter rolled her eyes. "Did you guys find the hotdogs chewy this evening?"

"Eleven that wasn't a hotdog, it was your armchair." Joker told her.

"I thought it was a bit stale, and hard to lift." Eleven said.

Ace just then was holding his stomach, "Oh man, I probably shouldn't have drink all those flippies." just then a huge flash came from Ace's belt, and in a second the opera house had completely vanished.

The conductor turned around to hear a commotion, _"Man, I heard of 'blowing the roof off' but this is ridiculous. Hee-hee."_

When the dust cleared, the heroes were sitting in the middle of where the opera house used to be. A bit of smoke coming from Ace's belt, High Card then questioned "Great, what did you do now Ace?"

A random woman then screamed, "OH LOOK!" she then shot up, "It's Ace Savvy! He's gone mad and destroyed the opera house! Someone call the police, Ace Savvy must have gone... EVIL!"

Everyone then ran away in a panic from the superheroes, or ex superheroes in their eyes, whom just sat there confused. "What just happened?" Eleven wondered.

"Well this may not have been a football game, but talk about a 'turnover'! Haha, get it?" the supes groaned at the horrible pun from Joker.

High Card just said, "Come on guys, we gotta get to the bottom of this mess before we're arrested." she exclaimed as she picked up the Deuce and walked away. The others followed after her.


	27. Luan: Copper

Police Chase

After the Royal Woods Opera House had mysteriously vanished, Ace, One-Eyed Jack and the Full Deck ran a good distance away from the scene of the crime before leaping into the air before landing through the sunroof of their vehicle 'The High Roller' and into their respective seats, except for Jack who faceplanted onto the sidewalk. "Ow."

Night Club rolled down a window to look at the fallen sidekick, "Sorry Jack, ride's full."

"Good thing this bad boy comes with a sidecar function." Ace in the passenger seat pressed a button, which caused a little pink sidecar to pop out. Jack groaned before getting in, "Sorry about the sparkles, Queen won the rights to decorate it during a game of jinn."

"Which she cheated." Royal Flush commented.

"I DID NOT!" her twin exclaimed as the High Card drove out.

Along the road, a 14 year old police officer was stationed on a police bike._ "What do police men wear in the Summer, COP TOPS! Hahahahaha! Why do cops, like donuts? Because-__"_ she then received something on the police radio.

**Officers be on the look out for Ace Savvy, One Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck. They are believed to be bold and dangerous. **

_"Officer Loud standing by." _

**Officer, have you seen Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and/or the Full Deck?**

She then felt a strong breeze flew by her, and people whom she was looking for going way beyond the speed limit went by _"Geez, watch where you're ROLLING! Hahahaha, get it?" _

**That sounds like the High Roller, was that them?**

_"As sure as a rhinestone cowboy at a disco party." _

**Apprehend them at once!**

_"I am on it, like a bonnet!" _she readied herself before she rode after the rouges.

With the gang, they suddenly heard loud sirens. Jack then asked, "Does anyone else hear sirens?"

Ace looked in the rearview mirror to see they were being chased, "FLOOR IT!" Eleven of Hearts, who was sitting in the driver seat to get some practice for her driving exam, did just that and sped down the winding road ahead while the officer was passed by a car.

"Don't worry Ace, I, like, know a super secret shortcut." she said before speeding off.

Strong Suit whispered into her roommate's ear, "20 bucks says the short cut is a parking lot."

Eight whispered back, "Make it 30."

With the officer, she was losing stamina and momentum. As evident as she was passed by a young baby girl in a tiny car, "Poo Poo." the baby said.

**What's the update on the chase, officer?**

_"So... (pant) tired... can't... even... make a joke." _she then looked up, and perked up _"Oh hey, look! There's that crummy LOT, hehehe get it? You're about too." _

Ace then said, "Uuuuh, Eleven?"

Eleven replied, "Not now Ace, I'm trying to maneuver these devious twists and turns."

"Uuuh, Eleven?" High Card called.

Turns out the super secret shortcut was just the parking lot of a nearby driving school, where the officer was pulling into the parking lot. _"Bringing them in sir." _

**_TBC_**


	28. Luan: Guard

The one really behind the disappearing Opera House stood hidden on the roof of the driving school, wearing a pair green and white striped coveralls, a green mask, and green boots. _"If Ace Savvy couldn't handle the time, he shouldn't have done the crime. Oh wait, he didn't! HAHAHAHA, now I'm free to do what I want. Maybe see the new prank shop, its said to be quite the STEAL, hahahaha! Time to... BOUNCE! Hahahaha~" _The villain spoke as they leaped off the building.

(cut)

**NEWSFLASH**

**Katherine Mulligan here with breaking news. Former heroes Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck have been arrested for suspicion regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. Ace and Jack are currently being held at the Royal Woods prison while the Full Deck are held in the Royal Woods Female Corrections Facility. During questioning one of the former heroines Eleven of Hearts had this to say. 'Is this thing on? Is it time for ice cream? Does this dress make me look fat?' We will keep you updated with further updates.**

(cut)

In the Royal Woods prison, One-Eyed Jack paced around the cell with Ace on the bed. "Okay so to be sure, you didn't accidently hit the total obliteration button while fiddling with your utility belt?" the cycloptic inmate asked.

"I'm positive Jack, I was full of flippies, I reached down to loosen my belt, and by accident I pressed this button right here." Ace said pressing a button in the middle of his belt buckle, which then produced the same flash at the opera house.

"GAH!" Jack ducked, he took a few deep breathes before collecting himself, "Would please stop fiddling with that thing before I start spiraling, we already have enough blood on our hands."

Ace waved him off, "Oh its nothing to be afraid of Jack, just the chin cam I had Card Counter install in case I start to grow a beard." he explained before pulling out a picture of his chin from his belt, "See." he inspected the photo, "Eh, still nothing." he then reached back into his belt and pulled out an identical picture, "And here's the one I took at the Opera House, right before it vanished." he explained.

One-Eyed Jack blinked, "Okay, well I guess that means we're off the hook. Though that still doesn't explain who caused the mess."

_"Speaking of mess, let me tell you about an old inmate we had." _Jack turned to the voice, and saw the security guard. _"Ole Messy Messerson, left messes everywhere he went, but always got off CLEAN! HAHAHAHAHA, that was until we finally apprehended him. Though we also called this MARVEL-ous criminal, Stanley. Hahahaha, get it?" _

Jack raised an eyebrow at this, "Um, thanks I guess. Though I doubt this has anything to do with this, 'Stanley'."

"No this doesn't sound like Stanley style at all." they heard a voice, they looked too see their cell was connected to another. One inhabited by a man with red hair, and a dark version of Ace Savvy's outfit. He stood up and approached the bars connecting the cells, "Stanley Style wants to make a mess! The opera house vanished much too cleanly."

Ace went wide eyed before standing up, "BLACKJACK!"

One-Eyed Jack cowered, "Oh, our second most arch nemesis."

Blackjack chuckled, "That's right fools, it's ME!" the three growled for a while.

Then Ace asked, "So, what are you in for?"

Blackjack shrugged "Got caught jaywalking."

"You think that's bad?" asked a villainess who appeard on the other side of the cell, she was a Latina girl with a pony tail Ace and Jack's age, with an all purple outfit. "I was arrested for graffitiing a museum."

"THE PURPLE PORLOINER!" Ace exclaimed.

"Our number 1 arch nemesis!" Jack exclaimed.

The three growled for a minute before the security guard shushed them, _"QUIET!"_ the guard composed herself. _"Here's what the guys in the station say, that a big monster came up and swallowed the opera house whole." _

"MONSTER!" One-Eyed Jack panicked.

The guard just shrugged, _"Or just Sneaky Herman the Hermit." _

Blackjack snapped his fingers, "Of course, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. This has his name written all over it."

"Who's Herman the Hermit?" Ace questioned.

Purple just said, "Oh this old villain from the past who-" just then the prison had mysteriously lifted up never to be seen again "stole buildings. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got places to be." P. P. said before she left.

"Later losers." Blackjack said before running away.

Jack looked to Ace, "You know we have to catch those two right?"

Ace just told him, "All in good time, Jack. We have bigger fish to fry, we need to find this Sneaky Herman the Hermit before he steals anymore buildings. I'll call the Full House Gang to meet us at the beach, hermits love the beach. Now, TO THE INVISIBLE CONVERTIBLE!" Ace exclaimed before sprinting away.

"Wait for me!' Jack followed suit.

_"Can someone answer the ringing in my head?" _the guard let out before a piece of metal fell on them.


	29. Luan: Lookout

**I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack along with the Full Deck have been cleared of suspicion regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. The authorities are now on the lookout for a man dressed as hermit crab who many have dubbed, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. An old villain who seems to be back in action after a long hiatus, he is currently still at large and may have accomplices.**

At Aloha Beach a small TV with the news story was playing at an ice cream stand, the vendor being a thirty something year old man with light stubble just turned the TV off. Next to him stood Sneaky Herman's lookout, with a walkie talkie.

_"For someone sneaky, you seem to be the talk of the town."_ they told to the walkie talkie. Some unintelligible noise came from it, _"Hey, I'm just a look out. Now let's SEA (gestures to the ocean) what I can see, hehe." _the lookout pulled out a pair of binoculars.

_"Kid." _looking to a kid making a sandcastle.

_"Muscles." _looking at a body builder.

_"Super hero and his sidekick." _seeing the two superheroes coming down the beach.

_"Ice cream." _looking at a kid with an ice cream cone.

She then got the same mumbling as earlier, but about the third thing she said. She looked again, _"Wait." _turns out he was right in front of her.

"Greetings civilian." Ace greeted.

_"HOLY SNOTS ON A SNOT SANDWICH, WITH EXTRA SNOT!" _the lookout shouted and fell to the ground.

The vendor just emotionlessly and more calmly said to the heroes, "What can I get you boys, hot fudge sundae, banana split?" he asked while juggling a few cones before tossing them into a stack. "Information on any of the major supervillains."

Ace raised an eyebrow, "Nah, I'll just take one cotton candy cone and a strawberry frozen yogurt for Jack. Dairy gives him indigestion."

"Don't tell him that." Jack complained.

The vendor went, "Oh, I thought you might have been looking for a supervillain. Someone dressed as a hermit crab, and is sneaky?" he winked.

Ace thought to himself, "Dressed as a hermit, sneaky." he then got the Metal Gear exclamation point over his head as he realized, "Sneaky Herman the Hermit!"

"That's the one." the vendor said. "Was here not long back, said something about being hungry. Something about Lynn's Table."

"Holy handlebars Ace! Sneaky Herman must be at Lynn's Table! We should go immediately." Jack said. Just then the High Roller came by, the two leaped in.

"To Lynn's Table, High Card!"

"I'm literally on it." the oldest of the team said before stepping on the gas, and the van drove away.

"Well I got rid of them for you." the vendor told the lookout as they peered up from behind the stand.

_"Oh why thank you, I see someone's earned themselves a 'get out a prank free ' card next April Fool's Day." _

The vendor rolled his eyes, "Great, thanks. No really."

The lookout then got a call from the hermit, _"Yello."_ some more scrambled speech came, _"Oh yeah, right. I won't let anyone else through. These eyes are gonna be sharper than my braces." _they looked through the binoculars again to find Blackjack and Purple Purloiner with Groucho glasses. _"Gah, fiddle sticks." _she crouched down again.

"What can I do for you Mr. Blackjack and Ms. Purple Purloiner?" the vendor asked.

Purple admonished, "I told you these disguises wouldn't work!"

Blackjack sighed before tossing the glasses away dejectedly, "What a waste of 5 bucks." he then faced the vendor. "Anyway, we're looking for the secret hideout of Sneaky Herman the Hermit."

"The secret one? Oh that's just over the hill and to the left."

Purple then said, "Wow, that was easier than I expected."

"Sure, follow the sign you can't miss it." he pointed in the direction of a huge sign that points to the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit.


	30. Luan: Waiter

We are now in the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit, which is filled to the brim with all the buildings, cars, benches, and other things he's stolen in Royal Woods. The camera pans to show all of the stolen town pieces till it stops at a desk where a little baby girl with a light blond tuff, a pair of fake bushy eyebrows, red gloves and a black diaper sat. _"Mwahahaha, I have taken almost everything in Royal Woods. Soon little one, soooooon" _

Just then the chair swung around, revealing no one was sitting in it. The camera panned right to show Sneaky Herman, _"I should really get that fixed, or donate it to CHAIR-ity. Hahaha, get?"  
_

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"But anyway, SOON! All of Royal Woods, will belong to me!" _Herman then picked up a picture on the desk, the picture depicted Herman with a woman dressed as a hermit bride _"We were the perfect couple, yet you go and nab our house! Thanks to you I just want to, STEAL ALL OF ROYAL WOODS AND-" _

Ding, ding.

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"Ah, I had the perfect joke for that." _

Herman went and answered the door, revealing Purple Purloiner and Blackjack, the later holding a gift basket. "Aw, the famous Sneaky Herman the Hermit. We meet at last." Blackjack said.

Purple then added, "We just got out of the joint, and we brought a gift." Blackjack then held out the basket.

_"Cookies, though the crumbs get stuck in my braces but thanks. Come on in."_ Herman ushered them inside and to the desk, where they sat down. _"So what do I owe you?" _

Purple started, "We've noticed you've been doing a lot of evil lately, so here's what we propose." she leans in, "Why don't the three of us team up, and with our combined might we finally take down Ace Savvy and his pesky family of heroes once and for all. Though Ace is mine to kill."

"Yeah, we'll help each other out." Blackjack said, "Hatch schemes, make crank calls, it will be fun. What do you say?" he asked.

Herman spun in the chair till they were facing away from the guests, _"Hmmm, the offer does sound tempting... MY OWN NEFARIOUS PURPOSES! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" _the guests looked confused at Herman's laughing, the Hermit turned back to the guests. _"Well folks, you've just got yourself a new evil pal." _

Herman then pulled out a wriggling sack and placed it on the desk, _"Got this from the mayor's house, distract Ace Savvy and you've got a deal." _

"Sweet! This will work out fine, come on Purple. Let's begin the Alliance of Sneaky Scoundrels." Blackjack announced, Purple snickered. "What- Oh." Blackjack realized the acronym of the team name he picked. "Eh, we'll work on the name later. Let's go." Blackjack took the bag before heading to the door.

Purple finally calming herself said, "Let's go to Flip's Food and Fuel, I've got an idea. Later Hermy." Purple said before leaving.

"Yes, farewell Herman." Blackjack looked back, "I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship."

After the two left, Herman was left with the baby. Herman let out an evil smirk, _"Idiots." _Herman then got up, handed a bottle to the baby and walked out. _"Well I'm off, there's a pie waiting for you in the fridge. Hehehe." _

(cut)

**_Ah, Lynn's Table. Founded by father of 11 Lynn Loud, here we-_**

**Excuse me, I'm narrating this scene!**

_**Oops, my bad. Carry on.**_

**Thank you. (clears throat) Lynn's Table, where we find Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck on the hunt for Sneaky Herman the Hermit. But the Hermit is not here, only great food at a greater price. **

The gang was currently seated at a 15 person table, each with their selection of meals. High Card banged her fists on the table, "Come on people, that shady character from the beach obviously sent us on a wild goose chase!"

"A wild goose! Where?" Royal Flush looked around, "Can I keep him as a pet?"

"NO!" Queen of Diamonds yelled at her twin.

Ace then spoke up, "Guys, we looked everywhere and not found a single lead. We may have better luck after a little lunch."

"Yeah, you can't fight crime on an empty stomach." Strong Suit said, "Waiter?"

"Oh geez." One-Eyed Jack said before he let out a big sneeze.

"JACK! DO IT INTO YOUR ELBOW!" Queen hollered.

Strong Suit had just took off the top bread of her meatball sub, "More pepper." High Card cleared her throat, Strong Suit rolled her eyes "Please."

_"You better, PEPPER yourself for this, hahahaha get it?" _

The waiter sprinkled a little pepper onto the sub, "Little more thanks." Strong suit asked and the waiter abliged, "More...little more...… just a bit more."

The waiter backed off, _"Ugh, how about you just take the pepper." _

Strong Suit was handed the pepper shaker, "Sweet, my second favorite spice."

Card Counter then let out a sneeze, "This is washting valuable time, we should be oust finding Shneaky Herman." she said through her lisp.

The waiter froze as they were about to leave, _"Did you say Sneaky Herman? As in Sneaky Herman the Hermit?"_

"Precisely."

_"Oh, I once performed at a birthday party for his niece." _

The gang looked to the waiter in confusion, Jack commented "Well that's oddly convenient."

Ace then asked, "Do you have any idea where he is now?"

_"Nope." _

Eight of Spades then asked, "Have you at least seen anything suspicious?"

_"You mean like Blackjack carrying a wriggling sack into Flip's." _

Eight turned to the gang, "Yeah, I say that counts as suspicious."

"Because no one goes into Flip's!" Joker joked, "hahaha, get it?"

"When did you see this?" High Card asked.

_"Right outside that window." _

"You heard the waiter, TO FLIP'S!" Ace announced before the gang ran out with battle cries, not before Card Counter left money for dinner. Which the waiter collected.

_"Hey! I guess they didn't get the TIP! Hehe, but seriously the didn't leave a tip."_


	31. Luan: Captive

A glowing light came from the convenient store owned by Royal Woods' resident cheap scape Filp, _"Gah, this is terrible. (pant, pant) My legs are on fire!"_ It's revealed that all the shelves had been destroyed and in the middle of the store was a big machine with the hostage running on a treadmill, and they were surrounded by a big brown bubble. The hostage was sweating profusely in their brown coveralls, _"I ca- I can't... even (gasp) make a joke right now!" _

Purple Purloiner groaned on the sidelines, "That kid is so annoying."

Blackjack, "While true my feminine comrade, this will show Sneaky Herman that we are more than ready for this team-up by distracting Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang."

Purple then said, "Herman will be pleased, I say we invite him to my lair where we'll discuss plans over some tea and crumpets."

"Such a marvelous idea, and make it oolong. That's the most evilest of all the teas in the world." Blackjack said, then he heard the sound of vehicles parking. "Hold up, you hear that?" he held a hand up to his ear. "Sounds like the Dull House Van and the Invisible buffoon-mobile, our heroes are just in time."

The door than burst, with all 12 heroes in battle ready stances. "I'LL HAVE A BURGER AND FRIES!" until Eleven of Hearts announced.

Ace Savvy groaned before facepalming, "What she means is, unhand that captive you vile fiend!" he ordered as he pulled out a deck of cards.

_"Oh Ace, finally you came." _The hostage panted as they kept running.

"I'm afraid you're too late Ace Snoozy." Purple said, "The mayor's kid is trapped in what the boys call a vortex of stinkness." she chuckled. She explained as she circled the machine, "The treadmill creates a static charge, keeping the vile stench of Flip's Food and Fuel at bay. But stop running and BAM! Nothing but slime and smelly stink jokes for a long time."

"That's diabolical Purple Purloiner, and really icky! BLAH!" Queen of Diamonds gagged. Royal Flush on the other hand let out a small whiff, before sighing in satisfaction.

"I like it."

"Well that certainly will be a _stink!_ Hahaha, get it?" Joker punned, only to be met with groans.

"Try to save the kid if you want, it should take you quite a long while." Purple then let out an evil cackle, along with Blackjack.

Then Eleven let out her own evil cackle, which was more like a girly giggle. "Uh, Eleven?" High Card nudged her sister.

"Oops, sorry."

"Later Losers!" Blackjack called before he and Purple ran out the door, but not before Purple gave Ace a wink and blew him a mock kiss. Which landed on his cheek, she waved before leaving to join Blackjack.

"Drats, this only gonna halt our endeavors of finding Sneaky Herman," Eight of Spades said.

"True, but we must save the mayor's young'un." Night Club said.

Card Counter said with a nose pin, "I agree, we must shut off the machine and free the captive." she then started pulling levers and pushing buttons, each not doing anything.

"Is it off?" Strong Suit asked.

"Nope."

Strong Suit then used Card Counter to push a lever, "How about now?"

"Nope."

Then Strong Suit wore a Sunday hat, "Now?"

"Uh, nope."

_"Come on (pant, pant) I'm RUNNING out of stamina left, (gasp) pun intended!" _The hostage panted on their treadmill before grabbing onto the handles of the treadmill.

While Strong Suit and Card Counter were dealing with the machine, High Card looked to Ace "So what's the deal with you and Purple, Ace?"

Ace looked away, "I'd rather we focus on the captive and not my social life."

Just then they heard banging on the door, the team gasped before the doors burst open and showed Blackjack and Purple with the most furious faces you'll ever see. "THAT SLIMMY NO GOOD TWO TIMING BACKSTABBING CRUASTACEAN COSPLAYING JERK!" Blackjack yelled before kicking chip stand down.

"GOSH DANG IT!" Purple yelled as she punched a fridge door.

"I'M SO ANGRY!"

The gang looked to each other with confused glances, before turning back to the two villains. Ace then spoke up, "Are you guys okay?" Ace then got pulled by his collar into Purple's flaming eyes of fury.

"OKAY!? WE'VE BEEN DOUBLE CROSSED BY THAT ANIMAL DRESSING FREAK! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" She screamed at him, Ace gulping at the closeness to her face.

He then patted her on the head as she let out some deep breathes, "Okay, look breathe. Just calm down." he said as he held her.

While Ace was dealing with Purple, Blackjack approached the other heroes. "While we were here, distracting you two to help Sneaky Herman. Do you know what he did in the mean time?" he asked, the gang shook their heads no. "Herman... was busy STEALING OUR LAIRS!" he through a stray soda can into a door, which swiveled slightly to reveal Flip tied up and gagged before closing back on him.

"Wow, now that's a _Sneak peak_. Hahaha, get it?" Joker joked as the others groaned at the wordplay, "But seriously that was low."

One-Eyed Jack thought to himself as he stood between Blackjack and the Full House Gang, Ace came up after calming Purple down with her still in his arms. "Hmm, from the sounds of it Herman is sneakier than all of us put together."

Ace then added, "Okay, we've played all our best cards and got nothing. Which means we're gonna have to play a different hand." he then looked to Purple, "What would you and Blackjack say about combining our decks to deal out this villain together?"

The gang gasped as jack questioned, "You're not thinking?"

"An uneasy alliance, all for a common goal?" Blackjack inquired. "Alright, I'm in."

"Same here, if..." Purple then whispered something into Ace's ear, which brought out a blush to his cheeks. He pulled away before begrudgingly agreeing to her terms.

"Alright, now during this truce, no conflict of anyway from either of you." Ace said to the villains and the gang, who murmured in reluctant agreement. "Good, now I know a hunter in woods that can track down anything. I think we may be able to pick up Sneaky Herman's trail with a little help."

"Well there's literally not much left to say, so Ace?"

"Let's deal out some justice!" Ace announced as a new screen appeared with Blackjack and Purple Purloiner joining the group.

With the hostage, still panting and crawling on the treadmill _"Wait! I'm still stuck here!" _they let out tiredly.

Blackjack then said, "Oops, sorry. Let me get that for you." he then pushed a big red button, which shut down the entire machine. The treadmill stopped as the kid collapsed, devoid of any feeling in their legs.


	32. Luan: Hunter

Deep within the forests that spread outside the Royal Woods area, Ace Savvy and the Full House gang searched high and low for this 'hunter' that Ace mentioned. After partnering up with their enemies Blackjack and Purple Purloiner, they hoped they'd get much better results than what they were previously doing in search of Sneaky Herman. The team separated into groups, with Ace paired up with his sidekick One-Eyed jack, his nemesis Blackjack, and the femme fatal he has a bit of a complicated relationship with Purple.

Blackjack just popped his head from behind a large log, "So, where is this hunter Ace Stupid?"

Ace then popped up next to him, "Hey, remember no name-calling during the truce."

Jack then followed up on the other side of Blackjack, "Maybe the hunter is busy, it is deer hunting season."

Purple then popped up next to Ace, "Or maybe we're just wasting our time. For all we know this hunter doesn't know anything, or even exists for that matter!"

_"I don't suppose you guys are on the HUNT for Sneaky Herman, hehehe get it? Because I'm a hunter." _the four looked up in one of the trees to see the hunter Ace mentioned, though they looked a little young to be a professional hunter.

When Blackjack heard the name of the one who stole his lair, "CURSE THAT WRETCHED NAME!" he shot up and shouted with anger.

The hunter shushed him, _"Shush, inside voices." _they quietly admonished, _"I'm on the clock here, so if you can stay quiet, I'll help you.__.__"_

Blackjack then repeated in a much quieter but still furious tone, "Curse that wretched name."

_"Better, now follow me." _the hunter leaped from tree to tree, the others followed them on foot. The hunter leaped down when they reached a clearing, where an elk was currently eating some berries off a bush. The hunter readied their crossbow, _"Herman models his style after a hermit crab, and they carry a lot on their backs. Which means that they're always in danger of being tipped over, also they don't interact much and close themselves off from the world. That's why they're called, HERMIT crabs, hehe."_

"I see." Ace said.

One-eyed Jack then said, "I see, when I wear my contact lens. Which I lost, again."

Purple then complained, "Can we hurry up, I'm missing the season premiere of Adios, Ana, Adios for this."

"Jesus Purple there are more things in life than telenovelas!" Blackjack exclaimed loudly, causing the elk to run away, angering the hunter for making her lose her dinner tonight.

The hunter was now in a different clearing with a couple deer meeting, _"Herman steals big things, I bet there is a really building in Herman's sights." _they whispered, which didn't entirely reach the group since they were a little far from the hunter.

"Herman wears tights?" Purple questioned after she popped from a bush.

"He has lice?" Ace raised an eyebrow as he popped form a different bush.

"Old Herman was right?" Blackjack thought they said.

"THE JELLY PUDDING WAS LIGHTLY TOASTED AND PADELLIS!" One-Eyed Jack screamed, scaring away the deer, making the hunter literally break the binoculars she was holding while growling like an angry bear.

Soon after the hunter was in a tree with a bear forging for food underneath, _"I hear Herman wears comfortable shoes."_

"What?" Ace questioned, "That's not helpful at all."

"Well it could be." Purple told him.

"Yes, you never know." Blackjack agreed, unbeknownst to them the bear was rising up behind them.

"Comfort is important Ace."

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Suddenly the area had the most noxious odor in the air, so much so that the bear cringed and ran off holding his nose. The boys coughed and gagged as they turned to a blushing Purple Purloiner, she chuckled "Sorry, I had a big Mexican lunch earlier."

The hunter finally snapped at the constant mess ups and scaring off her prey, _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THAT'S IT! I'M SO TIRED OF THIS I CAN'T EVEN MAKE A JOKE RIGHT NOW! I'll just track this hermit myself!"_

Ace then said, "Oh, well that's decent of yah. You can come us with us in our Full House Van."

One-Eyed Jack then quietly said, "Away."

The scene ends with Purple letting out a tiny burp. "Excuse me."


	33. Luan: Ending

**I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang have enlisted the help of the finest hunter in the Royal Woods forest. It is believed that Sneaky Herman the Hermit has been spotted in downtown Royal Woods, coincedently right near this very- (stuido is then suddenly taken away) -stu... dio. Um, we'll be right back. **

(transition)

**Downtown Royal Woods, a fitting setting for our final battle. Where the powers of good and evil with clash climatically, and a really good place for pizza. **

As the narrator was talking about the background, a really tall pile of buildings, cars, benches, street signs, and other stuff was moving along. In the center of town, the heroes and temporary heroes had just gotten out of the tricked out monster truck Ace and the Full Deck call the High Roller.

"Man, that hunter sure left in a hurry." Strong Suit said.

"I didn't even get a chance to say bye-bye." Eleven said.

"Well dealing with you ten, I'd wouldn't want to stay around you for long either." Blackjack said.

"And what does that mean?" Queen of Diamonds demanded.

"Cease and desist you two." Card Counter got in between the two before they can fight, "Besides we have everything we need to know on how to take down Sneaky Herman. After we save Royals Woods than Queen can rip any body part off Blackjack as she pleases."

"What?" Blackjack questioned.

"Yeah, we will soon put an end to 'Stinky Herman'!" Joker said, causing everyone to laugh. Ace even falling the ground holding his stomach, not noticing the claw gloved hands lifting up the High Roller.

Eight of Spades finished her monotonous laugh before looking around, "Uh guys, where's our ride?"

Everyone stopped laughing and saw that their vehicle was stolen, "OH NO!" High Card freaked as she handed the Deuce to Night Club, "OUR HIGH ROLLER IS GONE!"

_"Tough break for you guys, that Roller was quite the STEAL. Get it, because I stole." _

The group then got into battle stances, "SNEAKY HERMAN!"

Sneaky Herman stood there, donning a sleeveless white top with a green flower pinned to the left side of the chest, a green plaid skirt, clawed gloves, a shell on the their back, and a green hermit crab styled mask hiding light brown hair tied into a pony tail, _"That's what it says on my wanted poster_."

One-Eyed Jack then pointed to Herman, "I see you've been real busy Herman."

"Yeah, you stole nearly the entire town!" Royal Flush said.

"And put it all on your back too." Blackjack added as he saw the tall mountain of stuff Herman has kept balanced on their back. "It's reasonably impressive I guess." he said, though inside he was jealous of how much he's taken in a short amount of time compared to how much he did his entire villain career.

"You stole our vehicles Herman!" Ace exclaimed.

"And our evil lairs!" Purple Purloiner added.

"Evil bears?" Eleven fearfully asked as an image of cute panda bears with glowing red eyes flashed up.

"But the questions remains, why?" Card Counter asked, "Why do of all of this? Why steal the whole town?"

Herman looked away, _"Just wanted a home of my own, can't a crab have their own Full House. Hehe, get it?" _

The 14 supers gave Herman 'WTF' looks, "A HOME! YOU PUT ALL OF ROYAL WOODS ON YOUR BACK FOR A STINKING HOME!" Diamond yelled in exasperation for Herman's motivation.

Purple then questioned, "So what's your plan Herman? Put the whole town on your back, then the next town, and eventually the entire world."

Herman shrugged, _"Well, you're kind of skipping out on some of the details, but yeah that's basically the gist of it." _

"All on your back?" Eight of Spades asked, "Where will you stand?"

Blackjack then rubbed his neck, "Gee, I too want to take over the world, but even I'm not that crazy."

Strong Suit then groaned, "Okay enough of the talking, can we start fighting already!?"

Ace then said, "Prepare to face the draw of Justice Sneaky Herman."

_"I'll take your hand, and fold it!"_

The heroes got in postion, "I hope you brought a stunt double Herman, because this will hurt." Joker said.

"ATTACK!" Ace ordered, and the other's fired their projectiles. Queen with her diamond tiara, One-Eyed Jack with chips from his belt dispenser, Joker with her pies, Card Counter with her abacus, and Deuce with her dirty diapers.

(cue the stunt double)

The stunt double, who wore a much worn downed version of Herman's outfit, hoped out and batted away the projectiles onto the pile along with a building. Strong Suit charged in, but the Stunt Double side stepped and accidently hit a sneaking Eight sending them both down. Night Club fired a sonic boom from her amps, but the stunt double sneaked around and tossed the oversized amps onto their back.

As soon as the action sequence was over, Herman tossed another building onto their back before heading over to the middle of town. Where I giant building that looked like a giant needle stood, Blackjack then called "Herman's about to steal the Sky Needle!"

The others gasped as they recovered, Card Counter then said "That's the last building in Royal Woods, if he puts that on his back then all of Royal Woods is lost."

With Herman, they were trying to lift up the Needle, which was giving Herman a lot more trouble than usual. _"DANG IT! WHY IS THIS THING SO HEAVY!?" _

Eleven the raised her hand, "Oh, I know! Becuase it's locked, see." she pointed up to show that at the top of the Sky Needle was a comedically large padlock straped to the tip. "You can take that lock off and take the building lickety split, and you can use those window washing platforms to get up there." she pointed to the eight window washing platforms placed at the bottom of the building.

_"Wow, thanks for the plan Eleven, I give it Eleven out of ten, get it?"_

Purple groaned, "Why are you heroes always have to be so helpful?"

Ace then said, "No time, let's go." the heroes started following after Herman. Herman was half way up the needle as the group dispersed into teams of two on the platforms. High Card and Eleven, Night Club and Joker, Strong Suit and Eight, Royal Flush and Queen, Card Counter and Deuce, and Ace and Purple after she tossed One-Eyed Jack off the platform before taking his place, leaving him with Blackjack.

They tried to slow Herman down but nothing worked.

Ace then looked to Jack, who was pulling on the rope of the platform beside his. "What do we do Jack? If we don't stop Herman soon we're doomed."

"I don't know Ace, but I'm starting to get a little light headed." Jack said groggily, he barfed a little in his mouth before swallowing it back "Oh I was never good with heights, nearly spilled my lunch."

Purple then poked Ace when she heard that last part, "Wait, Ace. Spilling."

Ace said, "Huh?" before realizing, "Oh yeah, you're right Purple. The hunter said that carrying so much on his back leaves Herman's stability and core strength in a compromising position, even the smallest misstep can cause everything on his back to fall off."

Jack then added, "Which means that Herman susceptible to sneezing!"

"You guys got that?" Ace asked the others.

"We're having salmon for dinner tonight?" Eleven asked.

High Card groaned, "No, pepper. We use pepper to make Herman sneeze and drop everything he stole."

"Oh right, if only we had some."

Eight then realized, "Wait, Strong Suit. You still have the pepper from the restaurant?" she asked.

Strong Suit then pulled out the pepper shaker, "Bingo, bango."

Soon all 8 window washing platforms were all at the top, with Ace's being closest to Herman. "Strong Suit?" he called. The muscle of the team, who was on the far left, tossed the pepper shaker to Ace. He faced Herman and pointed the shaker at him, with Purple holding onto him from behind. "Alright Herman, you've just played your last dirty card. Now it's time you fold."

Herman laughed, _"Like I haven't pepper-ed fo- oh hermit crabs, pun intended." _

"By the power of the cards, I deal out a hot pipping dose of PEPPER!" he swung the shaker at Herman, releasing a cloud of the spice at Herman. His nose started to twitch. "Everyone drop!" Ace then lowered the platform away from Herman, the others following suit.

_"Uh. Ah!. Gah! A! A! A! _

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

With that sneeze, everything tumbled off of Herman's back and back to it's original position. The opera house, the Loud House, Lynn's Table, etc.

(cut)

We now see the 14 supers at the base of the Sky Needle, "Well that should teach Herman his lesson." High Card said.

"Yep, we totally turned that guy into crab cakes." Strong Suit said pounding her fists together.

"But we couldn't have done it without the help of our enemies." Ace said gesturing to Blackjack and Purple Purloiner. "Thank you guys." he held out a hand.

Blackjack scoffed but shook his hand anyway, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't expect this to be a regular thing, next time you're on your own." he pulled his hand away. "Now I got to go steal something to get this hero stink off me, but first." Blackjack pulled out a sharpie and quickly drew handle bar mustaches and bushy eyebrows on the heroines before running off.

Queen scoffed before she pulled off a skin colored face mask which the marker was drawn on, "Amateur."

Ace then said, "Just let him go. So how about we all head back to the opera house and finished that score." the hero gang groaned, with the exception of Card Counter. "Or we can go to the mall." he despondently offered, which was met with cheers from the girls and Jack. They headed over to their regained amphibious vehicle, but Ace was stopped by a purple gloved hand.

"Hold up Mister." Ace gulped before looking back to Purple, who was still there with a sly smile "Remember our deal. I held up my end, now you hold up yours."

"Ace you coming?" High Card called as she sat in the driver seat of the High Roller.

Ace then sighed before facing his sisters and sidekick, "Sorry guys, but I made a promise. I'll catch up with you guys later." they groaned but drove off.

Purple then pulled Ace by the collar to her, "Finally we're alone." she said before crashing her lips onto Ace's, the hero reluctantly returning it as well. Though he did taste her special wild berry flavored lipstick, the one she saves just for him. She pulled away from him, "Shall we head to my place, Spade?"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, Ramona." before he was pulled away by Purple to her lair as the camera panned out to get a shot of the returned city of Royal Woods.

**And so the forces evil has been once again been outplayed by the forces of good, and thankfully ends the madness of Sneaky Herman the Hermit. Toon in next time for another mostly interesting installment of...…. ACE SAVVY!**

Next time: we start off Lynn's story.


	34. Lynn: Conductor

_**Lynn Loud**_

Royal Woods Opera

**The Royal Woods Opera House, home to some of Royal Woods finest in classical entertainment. And also... these guys.**

Shows an average high school symphony class.

**But its good to know that if there's any trouble, the audience is safe tonight. Because they are under the protection from Royal Woods' finest in crime fighting. And also...….. **

**These people.**

The camera then shows Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack in one of the upper sections, along with Ace's sisters the Full Deck, all in their hero uniforms. The second oldest, Eleven of Hearts, nudged High Card. "Hey, High Card?"

High Card, the oldest, sighed as she halted her texting "What is it, Eleven?"

"Who's winning?"

The hero gang all groaned, Card Counter reprimanded the second oldest "For the 100th time Eleven, it's a classical music performance not a football game."

Eleven awed ignorantly, "Oh, you're just saying that because your team isn't doing so well."

Card Counter groaned before getting patted on the shoulder by Night Club, "Save it bra, we've been trying with her for years."

"We're missing out cartoons for this?" Queen of Diamonds complained.

"Yeah, the season premiere of Amphibia is on tonight!" Royal Flush exclaimed.

Jack leaned to his partner and whispered, "Was it really a good idea to bring your sisters?"

Ace replied, "Never hurts to be prepared, and also because my parents were busy and couldn't drive CC themselves."

Strong Suit whined, "I hope a crime happens soon, I'm so bored!"

On the stage, the conductor, who was a 13 year old girl with brown hair tied into a pony tail, _"Welcome to tonight's show blah, blah, blah let's just get this over with." _they then turned around. _"Alright band geeks, make music or whatever. 1, 2, and 3!" _

As the band played the Eleven of Hearts was jumping in her seat, "That quarterback is showing real promise this season." Card Counter rolled her eyes. "Did you guys find the hotdogs chewy this evening?"

"Eleven that wasn't a hotdog, it was your armchair." Joker told her.

"I thought it was a bit stale, and hard to lift." Eleven said.

Ace just then was holding his stomach, "Oh man, I probably shouldn't have drink all those flippies." just then a huge flash came from Ace's belt, and in a second the opera house had completely vanished.

The conductor turned around to hear a commotion, _"Woah, now this is more my style."_

When the dust cleared, the heroes were sitting in the middle of where the opera house used to be. A bit of smoke coming from Ace's belt, High Card then questioned "Great, what did you do now Ace?"

A random woman then screamed, "OH LOOK!" she then shot up, "It's Ace Savvy! He's gone mad and destroyed the opera house! Someone call the police, Ace Savvy must have gone... EVIL!"

Everyone then ran away in a panic from the superheroes, or ex superheroes in their eyes, whom just sat there confused. "What just happened?" Eleven wondered.

"Well this may not have been a football game, but talk about a 'turnover'! Haha, get it?" the supes groaned at the horrible pun from Joker.

High Card just said, "Come on guys, we gotta get to the bottom of this mess before we're arrested." she exclaimed as she picked up the Deuce and walked away. The others followed after her.


	35. Lynn: Officer

Police Chase

After the Royal Woods Opera House had mysteriously vanished, Ace, One-Eyed Jack and the Full Deck ran a good distance away from the scene of the crime before leaping into the air before landing through the sunroof of their vehicle 'The High Roller' and into their respective seats, except for Jack who faceplanted onto the sidewalk. "Ow."

Night Club rolled down a window to look at the fallen sidekick, "Sorry Jack, ride's full."

"Good thing this bad boy comes with a sidecar function." Ace in the passenger seat pressed a button, which caused a little pink sidecar to pop out. Jack groaned before getting in, "Sorry about the sparkles, Queen won the rights to decorate it during a game of jinn."

"Which she cheated." Royal Flush commented.

"I DID NOT!" her twin exclaimed as the High Card drove out.

Along the road, a 13 year old police officer was stationed on a police bike._ "Man, who knew being a cop would be so boing. Sure you get the chase criminals but most of the time there's nothing to.__" _she complained as she tossed a ball up. _"Perhaps I Shou-" _she then received something on the police radio.

**Officers be on the look out for Ace Savvy, One Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck. They are believed to be bold and dangerous. **

_"OFFICER LYNN LOUD REPORTING!" _

**Officer, have you seen Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and/or the Full Deck?**

She then felt a strong breeze flew by her, and people whom she was looking for going way beyond the speed limit went by _"HEY! Watch Speedy McGee!" _

**That sounds like the High Roller, was that them?**

_"A bunch of kids in tights, then yes." _

**Apprehend them at once!**

_"Yes, now this is what I signed up for!" _she readied herself before she rode after the rouges.

With the gang, they suddenly heard loud sirens. Jack then asked, "Does anyone else hear sirens?"

Ace looked in the rearview mirror to see they were being chased, "FLOOR IT!" Eleven of Hearts, who was sitting in the driver seat to get some practice for her driving exam, did just that and sped down the winding road ahead while the officer was peddling at comedically fast speeds while being followed by a car.

"Don't worry Ace, I, like, know a super secret shortcut." she said before speeding off.

Strong Suit whispered into her roommate's ear, "20 bucks says the short cut is a parking lot."

Eight whispered back, "Make it 30."

With the officer, she was just passed young baby girl in a tiny car, "Poo Poo." the baby said.

**What's the update on the chase, officer?**

_"I've got eyes on the targets._

Ace then said, "Uuuuh, Eleven?"

Eleven replied, "Not now Ace, I'm trying to maneuver these devious twists and turns."

"Uuuh, Eleven?" High Card called.

Turns out the super secret shortcut was just the parking lot of a nearby driving school, where the officer was pulling into the parking lot. _"Its almost too easy." _

**_TBC_**


	36. Lynn: Guard

The one really behind the disappearing Opera House stood hidden on the roof of the driving school, wearing a pair green and white striped coveralls, a green mask, and green boots. _"HA, that dumb copper arrested Ace Spazzy, for crimes I committed. They won't be looking for me now, with Ace and his lame-o sisters out of the picture I am free to do whatever I want. Hehehe._The villain spoke as they leaped off the building.

(cut)

**NEWSFLASH**

**Katherine Mulligan here with breaking news. Former heroes Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck have been arrested for suspicion regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. Ace and Jack are currently being held at the Royal Woods prison while the Full Deck are held in the Royal Woods Female Corrections Facility. During questioning one of the former heroines Eleven of Hearts had this to say. 'Is this thing on? Is it time for ice cream? Does this dress make me look fat?' We will keep you updated with further updates.**

(cut)

In the Royal Woods prison, One-Eyed Jack paced around the cell with Ace on the bed. "Okay so to be sure, you didn't accidently hit the total obliteration button while fiddling with your utility belt?" the cycloptic inmate asked.

"I'm positive Jack, I was full of flippies, I reached down to loosen my belt, and by accident I pressed this button right here." Ace said pressing a button in the middle of his belt buckle, which then produced the same flash at the opera house.

"GAH!" Jack ducked, he took a few deep breathes before collecting himself, "Would please stop fiddling with that thing before I start spiraling, we already have enough blood on our hands."

Ace waved him off, "Oh its nothing to be afraid of Jack, just the chin cam I had Card Counter install in case I start to grow a beard." he explained before pulling out a picture of his chin from his belt, "See." he inspected the photo, "Eh, still nothing." he then reached back into his belt and pulled out an identical picture, "And here's the one I took at the Opera House, right before it vanished." he explained.

One-Eyed Jack blinked, "Okay, well I guess that means we're off the hook. Though that still doesn't explain who caused the mess."

_"You think you know a thing about messes?" _Jack turned to the voice, and saw the security guard. _"We once had an inmate that was all about messes, they called him Messy Messersan, and he was the dirtiest criminal of them all. Until we caught him, now he just goes by his real name, Stanley." _

Jack raised an eyebrow at this, "Um, thanks I guess. Though I doubt this has anything to do with this, 'Stanley'."

"No this doesn't sound like Stanley style at all." they heard a voice, they looked too see their cell was connected to another. One inhabited by a man with red hair, and a dark version of Ace Savvy's outfit. He stood up and approached the bars connecting the cells, "Stanley Style wants to make a mess! The opera house vanished much too cleanly."

Ace went wide eyed before standing up, "BLACKJACK!"

One-Eyed Jack cowered, "Oh, our second most arch nemesis."

Blackjack chuckled, "That's right fools, it's ME!" the three growled for a while.

Then Ace asked, "So, what are you in for?"

Blackjack shrugged "Got caught jaywalking."

"You think that's bad?" asked a villainess who appeard on the other side of the cell, she was a Latina girl with a pony tail Ace and Jack's age, with an all purple outfit. "I was arrested for graffitiing a museum."

"THE PURPLE PORLOINER!" Ace exclaimed.

"Our number 1 arch nemesis!" Jack exclaimed.

The three growled for a minute before the security guard shushed them, _"QUIET!"_ the guard composed herself. _"You know what I think, I think that some big monster came in an snatched the opera house in one single swoop. All to easy." _

"MONSTER!" One-Eyed Jack panicked.

The guard just shrugged, _"Or maybe it was just Sneaky Herman the Hermit."_

Blackjack snapped his fingers, "Of course, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. This has his name written all over it."

"Who's Herman the Hermit?" Ace questioned.

Purple just said, "Oh this old villain from the past who-" just then the prison had mysteriously lifted up never to be seen again "stole buildings. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got places to be." P. P. said before she left.

"Later losers." Blackjack said before running away.

Jack looked to Ace, "You know we have to catch those two right?"

Ace just told him, "All in good time, Jack. We have bigger fish to fry, we need to find this Sneaky Herman the Hermit before he steals anymore buildings. I'll call the Full House Gang to meet us at the beach, hermits love the beach. Now, TO THE INVISIBLE CONVERTIBLE!" Ace exclaimed before sprinting away.

"Wait for me!' Jack followed suit.

_"Ugggh, good thing we have prison insurance" _the guard let out before a piece of metal fell on them.


	37. Lynn: Lookout

**I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack along with the Full Deck have been cleared of suspicion regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. The authorities are now on the lookout for a man dressed as hermit crab who many have dubbed, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. An old villain who seems to be back in action after a long hiatus, he is currently still at large and may have accomplices.**

At Aloha Beach a small TV with the news story was playing at an ice cream stand, the vendor being a thirty something year old man with light stubble just turned the TV off. Next to him stood Sneaky Herman's lookout, with a walkie talkie.

_"You really lost a step or two boss, you're all over the news! I thought you were called 'Sneaky'!"_ they told to the walkie talkie. Some unintelligible noise came from it, _"Well I'd do better if I wasn't relegated to lookout, besides there's nothing interesting to look at." _the lookout pulled out a pair of binoculars.

_"Nothing." _looking to a kid making a sandcastle.

_"Nothing." _looking at a body builder.

_"Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack." _seeing the two superheroes coming down the beach.

_"More nothing." _looking at a kid with an ice cream cone.

She then got the same mumbling as earlier, but about the third thing she said. She looked again, _"I thought it was Ace Savvy." _turns out he was right in front of her.

"Greetings civilian." Ace greeted.

_"JINKIES!" _the lookout shouted and fell to the ground.

The vendor just emotionlessly and more calmly said to the heroes, "What can I get you boys, hot fudge sundae, banana split?" he asked while juggling a few cones before tossing them into a stack. "Information on any of the major supervillains."

Ace raised an eyebrow, "Nah, I'll just take one cotton candy cone and a strawberry frozen yogurt for Jack. Dairy gives him indigestion."

"Don't tell him that." Jack complained.

The vendor went, "Oh, I thought you might have been looking for a supervillain. Someone dressed as a hermit crab, and is sneaky?" he winked.

Ace thought to himself, "Dressed as a hermit, sneaky." he then got the Metal Gear exclamation point over his head as he realized, "Sneaky Herman the Hermit!"

"That's the one." the vendor said. "Was here not long back, said something about being hungry. Something about Lynn's Table."

"Holy handlebars Ace! Sneaky Herman must be at Lynn's Table! We should go immediately." Jack said. Just then the High Roller came by, the two leaped in.

"To Lynn's Table, High Card!"

"I'm literally on it." the oldest of the team said before stepping on the gas, and the van drove away.

"Well I got rid of them for you." the vendor told the lookout as they peered up from behind the stand.

_"Yeah, well I'd have done better, but I guess you've earned a extra energy bar from the snack room at HQ." _

The vendor rolled his eyes, "Great, thanks. No really."

The lookout then got a call from the hermit, _"Yello."_ some more scrambled speech came, _"Oh yeah, hey boss. Look it was a one time thing, nobody gets pass these sharp eyes twic-" _they looked through the binoculars again to find Blackjack and Purple Purloiner with Groucho glasses. _"Gah, fiddle sticks." _she crouched down again.

"What can I do for you Mr. Blackjack and Ms. Purple Purloiner?" the vendor asked.

Purple admonished, "I told you these disguises wouldn't work!"

Blackjack sighed before tossing the glasses away dejectedly, "What a waste of 5 bucks." he then faced the vendor. "Anyway, we're looking for the secret hideout of Sneaky Herman the Hermit."

"The secret one? Oh that's just over the hill and to the left."

Purple then said, "Wow, that was easier than I expected."

"Sure, follow the sign you can't miss it." he pointed in the direction of a huge sign that points to the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit.


	38. Lynn: Waiter

We are now in the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit, which is filled to the brim with all the buildings, cars, benches, and other things he's stolen in Royal Woods. The camera pans to show all of the stolen town pieces till it stops at a desk where a little baby girl with a light blond tuff, a pair of fake bushy eyebrows, red gloves and a black diaper sat. _"Mwahahaha, look at all this stuff. No other villain has stolen this much in their life. Soon small one, soooooooon." _

Just then the chair swung around, revealing no one was sitting in it. The camera panned right to show Sneaky Herman, _"I should really do something about that chair"  
_

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"But anyway, SOON! All of Royal Woods will be my home!" _Herman then picked up a picture on the desk, the picture depicted Herman with a woman dressed as a hermit bride _"Its one thing to leave me at the alter, but its another thing to take our house! Thanks to you I just want to, STEAL ALL OF ROYAL WOODS AND-" _

Ding, ding.

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"Oh, visitors." _

Herman went and answered the door, revealing Purple Purloiner and Blackjack, the later holding a gift basket. "Aw, the famous Sneaky Herman the Hermit. We meet at last." Blackjack said.

Purple then added, "We just got out of the joint, and we brought a gift." Blackjack then held out the basket.

_"Oh cookies, come on in."_ Herman ushered them inside and to the desk, where they sat down. _"Alright what do you want, I know there's no such thing as free sweets." _

Purple started, "We've noticed you've been doing a lot of evil lately, so here's what we propose." she leans in, "Why don't the three of us team up, and with our combined might we finally take down Ace Savvy and his pesky family of heroes once and for all. Though Ace is mine to kill."

"Yeah, we'll help each other out." Blackjack said, "Hatch schemes, make crank calls, it will be fun. What do you say?" he asked.

Herman spun in the chair till they were facing away from the guests, _"Hmm, I could use a few extra hitters... FOR MY OWN NEFARIOUS PURPOSES! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" _the guests looked confused at Herman's laughing, the Hermit turned back to the guests. _"Alright I'm in." _

Herman then pulled out a wriggling sack and placed it on the desk, _"Got this from the mayor's house, distract Ace Savvy and you've got a team player." _

"Sweet! This will work out fine, come on Purple. Let's begin the Alliance of Sneaky Scoundrels." Blackjack announced, Purple snickered. "What- Oh." Blackjack realized the acronym of the team name he picked. "Eh, we'll work on the name later. Let's go." Blackjack took the bag before heading to the door.

Purple finally calming herself said, "Let's go to Flip's Food and Fuel, I've got an idea. Later Hermy." Purple said before leaving.

"Yes, farewell Herman." Blackjack looked back, "I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship."

After the two left, Herman was left with the baby. Herman let out an evil smirk, _"Turkeys." _Herman then got up, handed a bottle to the baby and walked out. _"Well I'm out of here, there's left overs in the fridge." _

(cut)

**_Ah, Lynn's Table. Founded by father of 11 Lynn Loud, here we-_**

**Excuse me, I'm narrating this scene!**

_**Oops, my bad. Carry on.**_

**Thank you. (clears throat) Lynn's Table, where we find Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck on the hunt for Sneaky Herman the Hermit. But the Hermit is not here, only great food at a greater price. **

The gang was currently seated at a 15 person table, each with their selection of meals. High Card banged her fists on the table, "Come on people, that shady character from the beach obviously sent us on a wild goose chase!"

"A wild goose! Where?" Royal Flush looked around, "Can I keep him as a pet?"

"NO!" Queen of Diamonds yelled at her twin.

Ace then spoke up, "Guys, we looked everywhere and not found a single lead. We may have better luck after a little lunch."

"Yeah, you can't fight crime on an empty stomach." Strong Suit said, "Waiter?"

"Oh geez." One-Eyed Jack said before he let out a big sneeze.

"JACK! DO IT INTO YOUR ELBOW!" Queen hollered.

Strong Suit had just took off the top bread of her meatball sub, "More pepper." High Card cleared her throat, Strong Suit rolled her eyes "Please."

_"Coming up, gorgeous." _

The waiter sprinkled a little pepper onto the sub, "Little more thanks." Strong suit asked and the waiter abliged, "More...little more...… just a bit more."

The waiter backed off, _"Wow, a pepper lover too. You know, just keep it." _

Strong Suit was handed the pepper shaker, "Sweet, my second favorite spice."

Card Counter then let out a sneeze, "This is washting valuable time, we should be oust finding Shneaky Herman." she said through her lisp.

The waiter froze as they were about to leave, _"Did you say Sneaky Herman? As in Sneaky Herman the Hermit?"_

"Precisely."

_"Oh, I ran into him at the gym last week." _

The gang looked to the waiter in confusion, Jack commented "Well that's oddly convenient."

Ace then asked, "Do you have any idea where he is now?"

_"Nope." _

Eight of Spades then asked, "Have you at least seen anything suspicious?"

_"You mean like Blackjack carrying a wriggling sack into Flip's." _

Eight turned to the gang, "Yeah, I say that counts as suspicious."

"Because no one goes into Flip's!" Joker joked, "hahaha, get it?"

"When did you see this?" High Card asked.

_"Just now out the window." _

"You heard the waiter, TO FLIP'S!" Ace announced before the gang ran out with battle cries, not before Card Counter left money for dinner. Which the waiter collected.

_"Hey! WHERE'S THE TIP!"_


	39. Lynn: Captive

A glowing light came from the convenient store owned by Royal Woods' resident cheap scape Filp, _"(pant, pant) You think (pant, pant) this will... (gasp) break me!"_ It's revealed that all the shelves had been destroyed and in the middle of the store was a big machine with the hostage running on a treadmill, and they were surrounded by a big brown bubble. The hostage was sweating profusely in their brown coveralls, _"God, my legs are so burning!" _

Purple Purloiner groaned on the sidelines, "That kid is so annoying."

Blackjack, "While true my feminine comrade, this will show Sneaky Herman that we are more than ready for this team-up by distracting Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang."

Purple then said, "Herman will be pleased, I say we invite him to my lair where we'll discuss plans over some tea and crumpets."

"Such a marvelous idea, and make it oolong. That's the most evilest of all the teas in the world." Blackjack said, then he heard the sound of vehicles parking. "Hold up, you hear that?" he held a hand up to his ear. "Sounds like the Dull House Van and the Invisible buffoon-mobile, our heroes are just in time."

The door than burst, with all 12 heroes in battle ready stances. "I'LL HAVE A BURGER AND FRIES!" until Eleven of Hearts announced.

Ace Savvy groaned before facepalming, "What she means is, unhand that captive you vile fiend!" he ordered as he pulled out a deck of cards.

_"Ace... you (pant) made it." _The hostage panted as they kept running.

"I'm afraid you're too late Ace Snoozy." Purple said, "The mayor's kid is trapped in what the boys call a vortex of stinkness." she chuckled. She explained as she circled the machine, "The treadmill creates a static charge, keeping the vile stench of Flip's Food and Fuel at bay. But stop running and BAM! Nothing but slime and smelly stink jokes for a long time."

"That's diabolical Purple Purloiner, and really icky! BLAH!" Queen of Diamonds gagged. Royal Flush on the other hand let out a small whiff, before sighing in satisfaction.

"I like it."

"Well that certainly will be a _stink!_ Hahaha, get it?" Joker punned, only to be met with groans.

"Try to save the kid if you want, it should take you quite a long while." Purple then let out an evil cackle, along with Blackjack.

Then Eleven let out her own evil cackle, which was more like a girly giggle. "Uh, Eleven?" High Card nudged her sister.

"Oops, sorry."

"Later Losers!" Blackjack called before he and Purple ran out the door, but not before Purple gave Ace a wink and blew him a mock kiss. Which landed on his cheek, she waved before leaving to join Blackjack.

"Drats, this only gonna halt our endeavors of finding Sneaky Herman," Eight of Spades said.

"True, but we must save the mayor's young'un." Night Club said.

Card Counter said with a nose pin, "I agree, we must shut off the machine and free the captive." she then started pulling levers and pushing buttons, each not doing anything.

"Is it off?" Strong Suit asked.

"Nope."

Strong Suit then used Card Counter to push a lever, "How about now?"

"Nope."

Then Strong Suit wore a Sunday hat, "Now?"

"Uh, nope."

_"That's okay, take your time! Nothing I can't handle!" _The hostage panted on their treadmill before grabbing onto the handles of the treadmill.

While Strong Suit and Card Counter were dealing with the machine, High Card looked to Ace "So what's the deal with you and Purple, Ace?"

Ace looked away, "I'd rather we focus on the captive and not my social life."

Just then they heard banging on the door, the team gasped before the doors burst open and showed Blackjack and Purple with the most furious faces you'll ever see. "THAT SLIMMY NO GOOD TWO TIMING BACKSTABBING CRUASTACEAN COSPLAYING JERK!" Blackjack yelled before kicking chip stand down.

"GOSH DANG IT!" Purple yelled as she punched a fridge door.

"I'M SO ANGRY!"

The gang looked to each other with confused glances, before turning back to the two villains. Ace then spoke up, "Are you guys okay?" Ace then got pulled by his collar into Purple's flaming eyes of fury.

"OKAY!? WE'VE BEEN DOUBLE CROSSED BY THAT ANIMAL DRESSING FREAK! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" She screamed at him, Ace gulping at the closeness to her face.

He then patted her on the head as she let out some deep breathes, "Okay, look breathe. Just calm down." he said as he held her.

While Ace was dealing with Purple, Blackjack approached the other heroes. "While we were here, distracting you two to help Sneaky Herman. Do you know what he did in the mean time?" he asked, the gang shook their heads no. "Herman... was busy STEALING OUR LAIRS!" he through a stray soda can into a door, which swiveled slightly to reveal Flip tied up and gagged before closing back on him.

"Wow, now that's a _Sneak peak_. Hahaha, get it?" Joker joked as the others groaned at the wordplay, "But seriously that was low."

One-Eyed Jack thought to himself as he stood between Blackjack and the Full House Gang, Ace came up after calming Purple down with her still in his arms. "Hmm, from the sounds of it Herman is sneakier than all of us put together."

Ace then added, "Okay, we've played all our best cards and got nothing. Which means we're gonna have to play a different hand." he then looked to Purple, "What would you and Blackjack say about combining our decks to deal out this villain together?"

The gang gasped as jack questioned, "You're not thinking?"

"An uneasy alliance, all for a common goal?" Blackjack inquired. "Alright, I'm in."

"Same here, if..." Purple then whispered something into Ace's ear, which brought out a blush to his cheeks. He pulled away before begrudgingly agreeing to her terms.

"Alright, now during this truce, no conflict of anyway from either of you." Ace said to the villains and the gang, who murmured in reluctant agreement. "Good, now I know a hunter in woods that can track down anything. I think we may be able to pick up Sneaky Herman's trail with a little help."

"Well there's literally not much left to say, so Ace?"

"Let's deal out some justice!" Ace announced as a new screen appeared with Blackjack and Purple Purloiner joining the group.

With the hostage, still panting and crawling on the treadmill _"Okay (pant, pant, pant) that's enough, I can't keep this up. Someone help!" _they let out tiredly.

Blackjack then said, "Oops, sorry. Let me get that for you." he then pushed a big red button, which shut down the entire machine. The treadmill stopped as the kid collapsed, devoid of any feeling in their legs.


	40. Lynn: Hunter

Deep within the forests that spread outside the Royal Woods area, Ace Savvy and the Full House gang searched high and low for this 'hunter' that Ace mentioned. After partnering up with their enemies Blackjack and Purple Purloiner, they hoped they'd get much better results than what they were previously doing in search of Sneaky Herman. The team separated into groups, with Ace paired up with his sidekick One-Eyed jack, his nemesis Blackjack, and the femme fatal he has a bit of a complicated relationship with Purple.

Blackjack just popped his head from behind a large log, "So, where is this hunter Ace Stupid?"

Ace then popped up next to him, "Hey, remember no name-calling during the truce."

Jack then followed up on the other side of Blackjack, "Maybe the hunter is busy, it is deer hunting season."

Purple then popped up next to Ace, "Or maybe we're just wasting our time. For all we know this hunter doesn't know anything, or even exists for that matter!"

_"Hey, I hear you guys are looking for big game. Like, Sneaky Herman big." _the four looked up in one of the trees to see the hunter Ace mentioned, though they looked a little young to be a professional hunter.

When Blackjack heard the name of the one who stole his lair, "CURSE THAT WRETCHED NAME!" he shot up and shouted with anger.

The hunter shushed him, _"Shush, keep quiet or you'll scare them off." _they quietly admonished, _"I'll help you if you just stay silent while I do my thing.__"_

Blackjack then repeated in a much quieter but still furious tone, "Curse that wretched name."

_"Much better, follow me." _the hunter leaped from tree to tree, the others followed them on foot. The hunter leaped down when they reached a clearing, where an elk was currently eating some berries off a bush. The hunter readied their crossbow, _"Herman models his style after a hermit crab, and they carry a lot on their backs. Which means that they're always in danger of being tipped over."_

"I see." Ace said.

One-eyed Jack then said, "I see, when I wear my contact lens. Which I lost, again."

Purple then complained, "Can we hurry up, I'm missing the season premiere of Adios, Ana, Adios for this."

"Jesus Purple there are more things in life than telenovelas!" Blackjack exclaimed loudly, causing the elk to run away, angering the hunter for making her lose her dinner tonight.

The hunter was now in a different clearing with a couple deer meeting, _"Herman steals big things, I bet there is a massive building in Herman's sights." _they whispered, which didn't entirely reach the group since they were a little far from the hunter.

"Herman wears tights?" Purple questioned after she popped from a bush.

"He has lice?" Ace raised an eyebrow as he popped form a different bush.

"Old Herman was right?" Blackjack thought they said.

"THE JELLY PUDDING WAS LIGHTLY TOASTED AND PADELLIS!" One-Eyed Jack screamed, scaring away the deer, making the hunter literally break the binoculars she was holding while growling like an angry bear.

Soon after the hunter was in a tree with a bear forging for food underneath, _"I hear Herman wears a super comfortable protective cup."_

"What?" Ace questioned, "That's not helpful at all."

"Well it could be." Purple told him.

"Yes, you never know." Blackjack agreed, unbeknownst to them the bear was rising up behind them.

"Comfort is important Ace."

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Suddenly the area had the most noxious odor in the air, so much so that the bear cringed and ran off holding his nose. The boys coughed and gagged as they turned to a blushing Purple Purloiner, she chuckled "Sorry, I had a big Mexican lunch earlier."

The hunter finally snapped at the constant mess ups and scaring off her prey, _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THAT'S IT! I CANNOT WORK LIKE THIS! I'll just track the hermit myself!"_

Ace then said, "Oh, well that's decent of yah. You can come us with us in our Full House Van."

One-Eyed Jack then quietly said, "Away."

The scene ends with Purple letting out a tiny burp. "Excuse me."


	41. Lynn: Ending

**I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang have enlisted the help of the finest hunter in the Royal Woods forest. It is believed that Sneaky Herman the Hermit has been spotted in downtown Royal Woods, coincedently right near this very- (stuido is then suddenly taken away) -stu... dio. Um, we'll be right back. **

(transition)

**Downtown Royal Woods, a fitting setting for our final battle. Where the powers of good and evil with clash climatically, and a really good place for pizza. **

As the narrator was talking about the background, a really tall pile of buildings, cars, benches, street signs, and other stuff was moving along. In the center of town, the heroes and temporary heroes had just gotten out of the tricked out monster truck Ace and the Full Deck call the High Roller.

"Man, that hunter sure left in a hurry." Strong Suit said.

"I didn't even get a chance to say bye-bye." Eleven said.

"Well dealing with you ten, I'd wouldn't want to stay around you for long either." Blackjack said.

"And what does that mean?" Queen of Diamonds demanded.

"Cease and desist you two." Card Counter got in between the two before they can fight, "Besides we have everything we need to know on how to take down Sneaky Herman. After we save Royals Woods than Queen can rip any body part off Blackjack as she pleases."

"What?" Blackjack questioned.

"Yeah, we will soon put an end to 'Stinky Herman'!" Joker said, causing everyone to laugh. Ace even falling the ground holding his stomach, not noticing the claw gloved hands lifting up the High Roller.

Eight of Spades finished her monotonous laugh before looking around, "Uh guys, where's our ride?"

Everyone stopped laughing and saw that their vehicle was stolen, "OH NO!" High Card freaked as she handed the Deuce to Night Club, "OUR HIGH ROLLER IS GONE!"

_"What's the big deal, it was just a dumb car." _

The group then got into battle stances, "SNEAKY HERMAN!"

Sneaky Herman stood there, donning a long sleeve white top with green sleeves and a green '1' on the front, green short shorts, clawed gloves, a shell on the their back, and a green hermit crab styled mask hiding light brown hair tied into a pony tail, _"That's my name, don't ware it out._"

One-Eyed Jack then pointed to Herman, "I see you've been real busy Herman."

"Yeah, you stole nearly the entire town!" Royal Flush said.

"And put it all on your back too." Blackjack added as he saw the tall mountain of stuff Herman has kept balanced on their back. "It's reasonably impressive I guess." he said, though inside he was jealous of how much he's taken in a short amount of time compared to how much he did his entire villain career.

"You stole our vehicles Herman!" Ace exclaimed.

"And our evil lairs!" Purple Purloiner added.

"Evil bears?" Eleven fearfully asked as an image of cute panda bears with glowing red eyes flashed up.

"But the questions remains, why?" Card Counter asked, "Why do of all of this? Why steal the whole town?"

Herman looked away, _"They say go big or go home, but I can't really do that last part because... I have no home." _

The 14 supers gave Herman 'WTF' looks, "A HOME! YOU PUT ALL OF ROYAL WOODS ON YOUR BACK FOR A STINKING HOME!" Diamond yelled in exasperation for Herman's motivation.

Purple then questioned, "So what's your plan Herman? Put the whole town on your back, then the next town, and eventually the entire world."

Herman shrugged, _"Yep, that's the whole plan." _

"All on your back?" Eight of Spades asked, "Where will you stand?"

Blackjack then rubbed his neck, "Gee, I too want to take over the world, but even I'm not that crazy."

Strong Suit then groaned, "Okay enough of the talking, can we start fighting already!?"

Ace then said, "Prepare to face the draw of Justice Sneaky Herman."

_"Sweet, I've been waiting 8 chapters for some action!"_

The heroes got in postion, "I hope you brought a stunt double Herman, because this will hurt." Joker said.

"ATTACK!" Ace ordered, and the other's fired their projectiles. Queen with her diamond tiara, One-Eyed Jack with chips from his belt dispenser, Joker with her pies, Card Counter with her abacus, and Deuce with her dirty diapers.

(cue the stunt double)

The stunt double, who wore a much worn downed version of Herman's outfit, hoped out and batted away the projectiles onto the pile along with a building. Strong Suit charged in, but the Stunt Double side stepped and accidently hit a sneaking Eight sending them both down. Night Club fired a sonic boom from her amps, but the stunt double sneaked around and tossed the oversized amps onto their back.

As soon as the action sequence was over, Herman tossed another building onto their back before heading over to the middle of town. Where I giant building that looked like a giant needle stood, Blackjack then called "Herman's about to steal the Sky Needle!"

The others gasped as they recovered, Card Counter then said "That's the last building in Royal Woods, if he puts that on his back then all of Royal Woods is lost."

With Herman, they were trying to lift up the Needle, which was giving Herman a lot more trouble than usual. _"SERIOUSLY!? What gives?! I usually have no trouble lifting heavy things!" _

Eleven the raised her hand, "Oh, I know! Becuase it's locked, see." she pointed up to show that at the top of the Sky Needle was a comedically large padlock straped to the tip. "You can take that lock off and take the building lickety split, and you can use those window washing platforms to get up there." she pointed to the eight window washing platforms placed at the bottom of the building.

_"Huh, how very convenient. Thanks."_

Purple groaned, "Why are you heroes always have to be so helpful?"

Ace then said, "No time, let's go." the heroes started following after Herman. Herman was half way up the needle as the group dispersed into teams of two on the platforms. High Card and Eleven, Night Club and Joker, Strong Suit and Eight, Royal Flush and Queen, Card Counter and Deuce, and Ace and Purple after she tossed One-Eyed Jack off the platform before taking his place, leaving him with Blackjack.

They tried to slow Herman down but nothing worked.

Ace then looked to Jack, who was pulling on the rope of the platform beside his. "What do we do Jack? If we don't stop Herman soon we're doomed."

"I don't know Ace, but I'm starting to get a little light headed." Jack said groggily, he barfed a little in his mouth before swallowing it back "Oh I was never good with heights, nearly spilled my lunch."

Purple then poked Ace when she heard that last part, "Wait, Ace. Spilling."

Ace said, "Huh?" before realizing, "Oh yeah, you're right Purple. The hunter said that carrying so much on his back leaves Herman's stability and core strength in a compromising position, even the smallest misstep can cause everything on his back to fall off."

Jack then added, "Which means that Herman susceptible to sneezing!"

"You guys got that?" Ace asked the others.

"We're having salmon for dinner tonight?" Eleven asked.

High Card groaned, "No, pepper. We use pepper to make Herman sneeze and drop everything he stole."

"Oh right, if only we had some."

Eight then realized, "Wait, Strong Suit. You still have the pepper from the restaurant?" she asked.

Strong Suit then pulled out the pepper shaker, "Bingo, bango."

Soon all 8 window washing platforms were all at the top, with Ace's being closest to Herman. "Strong Suit?" he called. The muscle of the team, who was on the far left, tossed the pepper shaker to Ace. He faced Herman and pointed the shaker at him, with Purple holding onto him from behind. "Alright Herman, you've just played your last dirty card. Now it's time you fold."

Herman laughed, _"Ha, I actually happen to like pepper. So what do you plan to- oh fudge." _

"By the power of the cards, I deal out a hot pipping dose of PEPPER!" he swung the shaker at Herman, releasing a cloud of the spice at Herman. His nose started to twitch. "Everyone drop!" Ace then lowered the platform away from Herman, the others following suit.

_"Uh. Ah!. Gah! A! A! A! _

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

With that sneeze, everything tumbled off of Herman's back and back to it's original position. The opera house, the Loud House, Lynn's Table, etc.

(cut)

We now see the 14 supers at the base of the Sky Needle, "Well that should teach Herman his lesson." High Card said.

"Yep, we totally turned that guy into crab cakes." Strong Suit said pounding her fists together.

"But we couldn't have done it without the help of our enemies." Ace said gesturing to Blackjack and Purple Purloiner. "Thank you guys." he held out a hand.

Blackjack scoffed but shook his hand anyway, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't expect this to be a regular thing, next time you're on your own." he pulled his hand away. "Now I got to go steal something to get this hero stink off me, but first." Blackjack pulled out a sharpie and quickly drew handle bar mustaches and bushy eyebrows on the heroines before running off.

Queen scoffed before she pulled off a skin colored face mask which the marker was drawn on, "Amateur."

Ace then said, "Just let him go. So how about we all head back to the opera house and finished that score." the hero gang groaned, with the exception of Card Counter. "Or we can go to the mall." he despondently offered, which was met with cheers from the girls and Jack. They headed over to their regained amphibious vehicle, but Ace was stopped by a purple gloved hand.

"Hold up Mister." Ace gulped before looking back to Purple, who was still there with a sly smile "Remember our deal. I held up my end, now you hold up yours."

"Ace you coming?" High Card called as she sat in the driver seat of the High Roller.

Ace then sighed before facing his sisters and sidekick, "Sorry guys, but I made a promise. I'll catch up with you guys later." they groaned but drove off.

Purple then pulled Ace by the collar to her, "Finally we're alone." she said before crashing her lips onto Ace's, the hero reluctantly returning it as well. Though he did taste her special wild berry flavored lipstick, the one she saves just for him. She pulled away from him, "Shall we head to my place, Spade?"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, Ramona." before he was pulled away by Purple to her lair as the camera panned out to get a shot of the returned city of Royal Woods.

**And so the forces evil has been once again been outplayed by the forces of good, and thankfully ends the madness of Sneaky Herman the Hermit. Toon in next time for another mostly interesting installment of...…. ACE SAVVY!**

Next time: we start off Lincoln's story.


	42. Lincoln: Mistro

_**Lincoln Loud**_

Royal Woods Opera

**The Royal Woods Opera House, home to some of Royal Woods finest in classical entertainment. And also... these guys.**

Shows an average high school symphony class.

**But its good to know that if there's any trouble, the audience is safe tonight. Because they are under the protection from Royal Woods' finest in crime fighting. And _also...….._**

**These people.**

The camera then shows Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack in one of the upper sections, along with Ace's sisters the Full Deck, all in their hero uniforms. The second oldest, Eleven of Hearts, nudged High Card. "Hey, High Card?"

High Card, the oldest, sighed as she halted her texting "What is it, Eleven?"

"Who's winning?"

The hero gang all groaned, Card Counter reprimanded the second oldest "For the 100th time Eleven, it's a classical music performance not a football game."

Eleven awed ignorantly, "Oh, you're just saying that because your team isn't doing so well."

Card Counter groaned before getting patted on the shoulder by Night Club, "Save it bra, we've been trying with her for years."

"We're missing our cartoons for this?!" Queen of Diamonds complained.

"Yeah, the season premiere of Amphibia is on tonight!" Royal Flush exclaimed.

Jack leaned to his partner and whispered, "Was it really a good idea to bring your sisters?"

Ace replied, "Never hurts to be prepared, and also because my parents were busy and couldn't drive CC themselves."

Strong Suit whined, "I hope a crime happens soon, I'm so bored!"

On the stage, the conductor, who was an 11 year old boy with white hair, _"Thank you all for coming folks, tonight we will provide you with only the most sophisticated and exquisite of-." _they then heard on of the choir clear their throat, _"Right, sorry. Prepare to be amazed."_ they spun around. _"And a 1, and a 2."_

As the band played the Eleven of Hearts was jumping in her seat, "That quarterback is showing real promise this season." Card Counter rolled her eyes. "Did you guys find the hotdogs chewy this evening?"

"Eleven that wasn't a hotdog, it was your armchair." Joker told her.

"I thought it was a bit stale, and hard to lift." Eleven said.

Ace just then was holding his stomach, "Oh man, I probably shouldn't have drink all those flippies." just then a huge flash came from Ace's belt, and in a second the opera house had completely vanished.

The conductor turned around to hear a commotion, _"This wasn't suppose to happen till act IV."_

When the dust cleared, the heroes were sitting in the middle of where the opera house used to be. A bit of smoke coming from Ace's belt, High Card then questioned "Great, what did you do now Ace?"

A random woman then screamed, "OH LOOK!" she then shot up, "It's Ace Savvy! He's gone mad and destroyed the opera house! Someone call the police, Ace Savvy must have gone... EVIL!"

Everyone then ran away in a panic from the superheroes, or ex superheroes in their eyes, whom just sat there confused. "What just happened?" Eleven wondered.

"Well this may not have been a football game, but talk about a 'turnover'! Haha, get it?" the supes groaned at the horrible pun from Joker.

High Card just said, "Come on guys, we gotta get to the bottom of this mess before we're arrested." she exclaimed as she picked up the Deuce and walked away. The others followed after her.


	43. Lincoln: Officer

Police Chase

After the Royal Woods Opera House had mysteriously vanished, Ace, One-Eyed Jack and the Full Deck ran a good distance away from the scene of the crime before leaping into the air before landing through the sunroof of their vehicle 'The High Roller' and into their respective seats, except for Jack who faceplanted onto the sidewalk. "Ow."

Night Club rolled down a window to look at the fallen sidekick, "Sorry Jack, ride's full."

"Good thing this bad boy comes with a sidecar function." Ace in the passenger seat pressed a button, which caused a little pink sidecar to pop out. Jack groaned before getting in, "Sorry about the sparkles, Queen won the rights to decorate it during a game of jinn."

"Which she cheated." Royal Flush commented.

"I DID NOT!" her twin exclaimed as the High Card drove out.

Along the road, an 11 year old police officer was stationed on a police bike._ "Taser, check. Handcuffs, check. Badge, check. Lights, check. Toy gun to fool crooks because I'm too young to work a real one, check.__" _he then received something on the police radio.

**Officers be on the look out for Ace Savvy, One Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck. They are believed to be bold and dangerous. **

_"This is officer Lincoln standing by!" _

**Officer, have you seen Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and/or the Full Deck?**

He then felt a strong breeze flew by him, and people whom he was looking for going way beyond the speed limit went by _"Wow, my heroes.__" _

**That sounds like the High Roller, was that them?**

_"Loud and clear, unfortunately." _

**Apprehend them at once!**

_"I am on it." _he readied herself before she rode after the rouges.

With the gang, they suddenly heard loud sirens. Jack then asked, "Does anyone else hear sirens?"

Ace looked in the rearview mirror to see they were being chased, "FLOOR IT!" Eleven of Hearts, who was sitting in the driver seat to get some practice for her driving exam, did just that and sped down the winding road ahead while the officer was getting passed by a car.

"Don't worry Ace, I, like, know a super secret shortcut." she said before speeding off.

Strong Suit whispered into her roommate's ear, "20 bucks says the short cut is a parking lot."

Eight whispered back, "Make it 30."

With the officer, he was just passed by young baby girl in a tiny car, _"Aww."_

"Poo Poo." the baby said.

**What's the update on the chase, officer?**

_"Can't... keep... peddling... having trouble...… (catches targets) Oh wait, there they are!"_

Ace then said, "Uuuuh, Eleven?"

Eleven replied, "Not now Ace, I'm trying to maneuver these devious twists and turns."

"Uuuh, Eleven?" High Card called.

Turns out the super secret shortcut was just the parking lot of a nearby driving school, where the officer was pulling into the parking lot. _"I'm brining them in sir." _

**_TBC_**


	44. Lincoln: Warden

The one really behind the disappearing Opera House stood hidden on the roof of the driving school, wearing a pair green and white striped coveralls, a green mask, and green boots. _"HA, that dumb copper arrested Ace Spazzy, for crimes I committed. They won't be looking for me now, with Ace and his lame-o sisters out of the picture I am free to do whatever I want. Hehehe._The villain spoke as they leaped off the building.

(cut)

**NEWSFLASH**

**Katherine Mulligan here with breaking news. Former heroes Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck have been arrested for suspicion regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. Ace and Jack are currently being held at the Royal Woods prison while the Full Deck are held in the Royal Woods Female Corrections Facility. During questioning one of the former heroines Eleven of Hearts had this to say. 'Is this thing on? Is it time for ice cream? Does this dress make me look fat?' We will keep you updated with further updates.**

(cut)

In the Royal Woods prison, One-Eyed Jack paced around the cell with Ace on the bed. "Okay so to be sure, you didn't accidently hit the total obliteration button while fiddling with your utility belt?" the cycloptic inmate asked.

"I'm positive Jack, I was full of flippies, I reached down to loosen my belt, and by accident I pressed this button right here." Ace said pressing a button in the middle of his belt buckle, which then produced the same flash at the opera house.

"GAH!" Jack ducked, he took a few deep breathes before collecting himself, "Would please stop fiddling with that thing before I start spiraling, we already have enough blood on our hands."

Ace waved him off, "Oh its nothing to be afraid of Jack, just the chin cam I had Card Counter install in case I start to grow a beard." he explained before pulling out a picture of his chin from his belt, "See." he inspected the photo, "Eh, still nothing." he then reached back into his belt and pulled out an identical picture, "And here's the one I took at the Opera House, right before it vanished." he explained.

One-Eyed Jack blinked, "Okay, well I guess that means we're off the hook. Though that still doesn't explain who caused the mess."

_"Funny you mentioned 'mess'." _Jack turned to the voice, and saw the security guard. _"There was once an inmate who went by the name Messy Messerson, he was the filthiest inmate we ever had, but he also goes by his real name Stanley." _

Jack raised an eyebrow at this, "Um, thanks I guess. Though I doubt this has anything to do with this, 'Stanley'."

"No this doesn't sound like Stanley style at all." they heard a voice, they looked too see their cell was connected to another. One inhabited by a man with red hair, and a dark version of Ace Savvy's outfit. He stood up and approached the bars connecting the cells, "Stanley Style wants to make a mess! The opera house vanished much too cleanly."

Ace went wide eyed before standing up, "BLACKJACK!"

One-Eyed Jack cowered, "Oh, our second most arch nemesis."

Blackjack chuckled, "That's right fools, it's ME!" the three growled for a while.

Then Ace asked, "So, what are you in for?"

Blackjack shrugged "Got caught jaywalking."

"You think that's bad?" asked a villainess who appeard on the other side of the cell, she was a Latina girl with a pony tail Ace and Jack's age, with an all purple outfit. "I was arrested for graffitiing a museum."

"THE PURPLE PORLOINER!" Ace exclaimed.

"Our number 1 arch nemesis!" Jack exclaimed.

The three growled for a minute before the security guard shushed them, _"QUIET!"_ the guard composed herself. _"Here's what I think. Some say, a big monster came in and ate the whole thing." _

"MONSTER!" One-Eyed Jack panicked.

The guard just shrugged, _"Or perhaps it was just Sneaky Herman the Hermit, that sounds more reasonable."_

Blackjack snapped his fingers, "Of course, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. This has his name written all over it."

"Who's Herman the Hermit?" Ace questioned.

Purple just said, "Oh this old villain from the past who-" just then the prison had mysteriously lifted up never to be seen again "stole buildings. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got places to be." P. P. said before she left.

"Later losers." Blackjack said before running away.

Jack looked to Ace, "You know we have to catch those two right?"

Ace just told him, "All in good time, Jack. We have bigger fish to fry, we need to find this Sneaky Herman the Hermit before he steals anymore buildings. I'll call the Full House Gang to meet us at the beach, hermits love the beach. Now, TO THE INVISIBLE CONVERTIBLE!" Ace exclaimed before sprinting away.

"Wait for me!' Jack followed suit.

_"Ugggh, should have finished college." _the guard let out before a piece of metal fell on them.


	45. Lincoln: Lookout

**I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack along with the Full Deck have been cleared of suspicion regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. The authorities are now on the lookout for a man dressed as hermit crab who many have dubbed, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. An old villain who seems to be back in action after a long hiatus, he is currently still at large and may have accomplices.**

At Aloha Beach a small TV with the news story was playing at an ice cream stand, the vendor being a thirty something year old man with light stubble just turned the TV off. Next to him stood Sneaky Herman's lookout, with a walkie talkie.

_"You're on the news boss, people are talking about you!"_ they told to the walkie talkie. Some unintelligible noise came from it, _"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I take my lookout job very seriously." _they said pulling out a pair of binoculars.

_"Normal." _looking to a kid making a sandcastle.

_"Nothing out of the ordinary." _looking at a body builder.

_"OMG IT'S MY FAVORITE SUPERHEROES." _they shook the binoculars while seeing the two superheroes coming down the beach.

He then got the same mumbling as earlier, but about the third thing he said. He looked again, _"Maybe I have these the wrong way around." _turns out he was right in front of him, even when he flipped the binoculars.

"Greetings civilian." Ace greeted.

_"WOAH!" _the lookout shouted and fell to the ground.

The vendor just emotionlessly and more calmly said to the heroes, "What can I get you boys, hot fudge sundae, banana split?" he asked while juggling a few cones before tossing them into a stack. "Information on any of the major supervillains."

Ace raised an eyebrow, "Nah, I'll just take one cotton candy cone and a strawberry frozen yogurt for Jack. Dairy gives him indigestion."

"Don't tell him that." Jack complained.

The vendor went, "Oh, I thought you might have been looking for a supervillain. Someone dressed as a hermit crab, and is sneaky?" he winked.

Ace thought to himself, "Dressed as a hermit, sneaky." he then got the Metal Gear exclamation point over his head as he realized, "Sneaky Herman the Hermit!"

"That's the one." the vendor said. "Was here not long back, said something about being hungry. Something about Lynn's Table."

"Holy handlebars Ace! Sneaky Herman must be at Lynn's Table! We should go immediately." Jack said. Just then the High Roller came by, the two leaped in.

"To Lynn's Table, High Card!"

"I'm literally on it." the oldest of the team said before stepping on the gas, and the van drove away.

"Well I got rid of them for you." the vendor told the lookout as they peered up from behind the stand.

_"I think you've earned a pretty badge for your service." _

The vendor rolled his eyes, "Great, thanks. No really."

The lookout then got a call from the hermit, _"Yello."_ some more scrambled speech came, _"Oh hey boss, don't worry I won't let anyone else through. Nobody get's past these sharp eyes agai-" _they looked through the binoculars again to find Blackjack and Purple Purloiner with Groucho glasses. _"Gah, fiddle sticks." _he crouched down again.

"What can I do for you Mr. Blackjack and Ms. Purple Purloiner?" the vendor asked.

Purple admonished, "I told you these disguises wouldn't work!"

Blackjack sighed before tossing the glasses away dejectedly, "What a waste of 5 bucks." he then faced the vendor. "Anyway, we're looking for the secret hideout of Sneaky Herman the Hermit."

"The secret one? Oh that's just over the hill and to the left."

Purple then said, "Wow, that was easier than I expected."

"Sure, follow the sign you can't miss it." he pointed in the direction of a huge sign that points to the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit.


	46. Lincoln: Waiter

We are now in the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit, which is filled to the brim with all the buildings, cars, benches, and other things he's stolen in Royal Woods. The camera pans to show all of the stolen town pieces till it stops at a desk where a little baby girl with a light blond tuff, a pair of fake bushy eyebrows, red gloves and a black diaper sat. _"Mwahahaha, look at all the things I've stolen. Because I am Sneaky Herman, and soon baby... SOOOOON..." _

Just then the chair swung around, revealing no one was sitting in it. The camera panned right to show Sneaky Herman, _"I should really call a guy to fix that chair"  
_

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"But anyway, SOON! All of Royal Woods will be on MY back!" _Herman then picked up a picture on the desk, the picture depicted Herman with a woman dressed as a hermit bride _"WHHHHHHHHHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! You not only took my heart, but are house as well! And now I'm evil and I just want to, STEAL ALL OF ROYAL WOODS AND-" _

Ding, ding.

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"Oh, visitors." _

Herman went and answered the door, revealing Purple Purloiner and Blackjack, the later holding a gift basket. "Aw, the famous Sneaky Herman the Hermit. We meet at last." Blackjack said.

Purple then added with a flirty smile, "We just got out of the joint, and we brought you a nice housewarming gift as a sign of respect." Blackjack then held out the basket.

_"Oh snicker doodles my fav, come on in."_ Herman ushered them inside and to the desk, where they sat down. _"So what can do for you two?" _

Purple started, "We've noticed you've been doing a lot of evil lately, very impressive stuff on your return. So here's what we propose." she leans in, "Why don't the three of us team up, and with our combined might we finally take down Ace Savvy and his pesky family of heroes once and for all. Though Ace is mine to kill."

"Yeah, we'll help each other out." Blackjack said, "Hatch schemes, make crank calls, it will be fun. What do you say?" he asked.

Herman spun in the chair till they were facing away from the guests, _"Ah friends, so comforting, so reliable, so dependable... FOR MY OWN NEFARIOUS PURPOSES! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" _the guests looked confused at Herman's laughing, the Hermit turned back to the guests. _"You two got yourselves a deal, but first I want to see how sincere you are of this partnership." _

Herman then pulled out a wriggling sack and placed it on the desk, _"Got this from the mayor's house, distract Ace and his team long enough, then we can play. Play eviiiiiiiiillll." _

"Sweet! This will work out fine, come on Purple. Let's begin the Alliance of Sneaky Scoundrels." Blackjack announced, Purple snickered. "What- Oh." Blackjack realized the acronym of the team name he picked. "Eh, we'll work on the name later. Let's go." Blackjack took the bag before heading to the door.

Purple finally calming herself said, "Let's go to Flip's Food and Fuel, I've got an idea. Later Hermy." Purple said before leaving with a wink.

"Yes, farewell Herman." Blackjack looked back, "I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship."

After the two left, Herman was left with the baby. Herman let out an evil smirk, _"Idiots, though that Purple is quite the catch." _Herman then got up, handed a bottle to the baby and walked out. _"Well I better get going, remember to be in bed by 8 and TV till after you finish your veggies." _

(cut)

**_Ah, Lynn's Table. Founded by father of 11 Lynn Loud, here we-_**

**Excuse me, I'm narrating this scene!**

_**Oops, my bad. Carry on.**_

**Thank you. (clears throat) Lynn's Table, where we find Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck on the hunt for Sneaky Herman the Hermit. But the Hermit is not here, only great food at a greater price. **

The gang was currently seated at a 15 person table, each with their selection of meals. High Card banged her fists on the table, "Come on people, that shady character from the beach obviously sent us on a wild goose chase!"

"A wild goose! Where?" Royal Flush looked around, "Can I keep him as a pet?"

"NO!" Queen of Diamonds yelled at her twin.

Ace then spoke up, "Guys, we looked everywhere and not found a single lead. We may have better luck after a little lunch."

"Yeah, you can't fight crime on an empty stomach." Strong Suit said, "Waiter?"

"Oh geez." One-Eyed Jack said before he let out a big sneeze.

"JACK! DO IT INTO YOUR ELBOW!" Queen hollered.

Strong Suit had just took off the top bread of her meatball sub, "More pepper." High Card cleared her throat, Strong Suit rolled her eyes "Please."

_"You called for pepper?" _

The waiter sprinkled a little pepper onto the sub, "Little more thanks." Strong suit asked and the waiter abliged, "More...little more...… just a bit more."

The waiter backed off, _"Um, why don't you just take the pepper." _

Strong Suit was handed the pepper shaker, "Sweet, my second favorite spice."

Card Counter then let out a sneeze, "This is washting valuable time, we should be oust finding Shneaky Herman." she said through her lisp.

The waiter froze as they were about to leave, _"Did you say Sneaky Herman? As in Sneaky Herman the Hermit?"_

"Precisely."

_"Oh, I met him once at the arcade." _

The gang looked to the waiter in confusion, Jack commented "Well that's oddly convenient."

Ace then asked, "Do you have any idea where he is now?"

_"Not a clue." _

Eight of Spades then asked, "Have you at least seen anything suspicious?"

_"You mean like Blackjack carrying a wriggling sack into Flip's." _

Eight turned to the gang, "Yeah, I say that counts as suspicious."

"Because no one goes into Flip's!" Joker joked, "hahaha, get it?"

"When did you see this?" High Card asked.

_"Just now out the window." _

"You heard the waiter, TO FLIP'S!" Ace announced before the gang ran out with battle cries, not before Card Counter left money for dinner. Which the waiter collected.

_"Hey! WHERE'S THE TIP!"_


	47. Lincoln: Captive

A glowing light came from the convenient store owned by Royal Woods' resident cheap scape Filp, _"(pant, pant) This is terrible... this is the worst thing ever! GAH, I'm not wearing the right shoes."_ It's revealed that all the shelves had been destroyed and in the middle of the store was a big machine with the hostage running on a treadmill, and they were surrounded by a big brown bubble. The hostage was sweating profusely in their brown coveralls, _"(pant, pant) I'm dying!" _

Purple Purloiner groaned on the sidelines, "That kid is so annoying."

Blackjack, "While true my feminine comrade, this will show Sneaky Herman that we are more than ready for this team-up by distracting Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang."

Purple then said, "Herman will be pleased, I say we invite him to my lair where we'll discuss plans over some tea and crumpets."

"Such a marvelous idea, and make it oolong. That's the most evilest of all the teas in the world." Blackjack said, then he heard the sound of vehicles parking. "Hold up, you hear that?" he held a hand up to his ear. "Sounds like the High Drooler, our heroes are just in time."

The door than burst, with all 12 heroes in battle ready stances. "I'LL HAVE A BURGER AND FRIES!" until Eleven of Hearts announced.

Ace Savvy groaned before facepalming, "What she means is, unhand that captive you vile fiend!" he ordered as he pulled out a deck of cards.

_"Ace... I can't believe you're here to (gasp) save me." _The hostage panted as they kept running.

"I'm afraid you're too late Ace Snoozy." Purple said, "The mayor's kid is trapped in what the boys call a vortex of stinkness." she chuckled. She explained as she circled the machine, "The treadmill creates a static charge, keeping the vile stench of Flip's Food and Fuel at bay. But stop running and BAM! Nothing but slime and smelly stink jokes for a long time."

"That's diabolical Purple Purloiner, and really icky! BLAH!" Queen of Diamonds gagged. Royal Flush on the other hand let out a small whiff, before sighing in satisfaction.

"I like it."

"Well that certainly will be a _stink!_ Hahaha, get it?" Joker punned, only to be met with groans.

"Try to save the kid if you want, it should take you quite a long while." Purple then let out an evil cackle, along with Blackjack.

Then Eleven let out her own evil cackle, which was more like a girly giggle. "Uh, Eleven?" High Card nudged her sister.

"Oops, sorry."

"Later Losers!" Blackjack called before he and Purple ran out the door, but not before Purple gave Ace a wink and blew him a mock kiss. Which landed on his cheek, she waved before leaving to join Blackjack.

"Drats, this only gonna halt our endeavors of finding Sneaky Herman," Eight of Spades said.

"True, but we must save the mayor's young'un." Night Club said.

Card Counter said with a nose pin, "I agree, we must shut off the machine and free the captive." she then started pulling levers and pushing buttons, each not doing anything.

"Is it off?" Strong Suit asked.

"Nope."

Strong Suit then used Card Counter to push a lever, "How about now?"

"Nope."

Then Strong Suit wore a Sunday hat, "Now?"

"Uh, nope."

_"Any... (pant, pant) day now guys... before I collapse!" _The hostage panted on their treadmill before grabbing onto the handles of the treadmill.

While Strong Suit and Card Counter were dealing with the machine, High Card looked to Ace "So what's the deal with you and Purple, Ace?"

Ace looked away, "I'd rather we focus on the captive and not my social life."

Just then they heard banging on the door, the team gasped before the doors burst open and showed Blackjack and Purple with the most furious faces you'll ever see. "THAT SLIMMY NO GOOD TWO TIMING BACKSTABBING CRUASTACEAN COSPLAYING JERK!" Blackjack yelled before kicking chip stand down.

"GOSH DANG IT!" Purple yelled as she punched a fridge door.

"I'M SO ANGRY!"

The gang looked to each other with confused glances, before turning back to the two villains. Ace then spoke up, "Are you guys okay?" Ace then got pulled by his collar into Purple's flaming eyes of fury.

"OKAY!? WE'VE BEEN DOUBLE CROSSED BY THAT ANIMAL DRESSING FREAK! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" She screamed at him, Ace gulping at the closeness to her face.

He then patted her on the head as she let out some deep breathes, "Okay, look breathe. Just calm down." he said as he held her.

While Ace was dealing with Purple, Blackjack approached the other heroes. "While we were here, distracting you two to help Sneaky Herman. Do you know what he did in the mean time?" he asked, the gang shook their heads no. "Herman... was busy STEALING OUR LAIRS!" he through a stray soda can into a door, which swiveled slightly to reveal Flip tied up and gagged before closing back on him.

"Wow, now that's a _Sneak peak_. Hahaha, get it?" Joker joked as the others groaned at the wordplay, "But seriously that was low."

One-Eyed Jack thought to himself as he stood between Blackjack and the Full House Gang, Ace came up after calming Purple down with her still in his arms. "Hmm, from the sounds of it Herman is sneakier than all of us put together."

Ace then added, "Okay, we've played all our best cards and got nothing. Which means we're gonna have to play a different hand." he then looked to Purple, "What would you and Blackjack say about combining our decks to deal out this villain together?"

The gang gasped as jack questioned, "You're not thinking?"

"An uneasy alliance, all for a common goal?" Blackjack inquired. "Alright, I'm in."

"Same here, if..." Purple then whispered something into Ace's ear, which brought out a blush to his cheeks. He pulled away before begrudgingly agreeing to her terms.

"Alright, now during this truce, no conflict of anyway from either of you." Ace said to the villains and the gang, who murmured in reluctant agreement. "Good, now I know a hunter in woods that can track down anything. I think we may be able to pick up Sneaky Herman's trail with a little help."

"Well there's literally not much left to say, so Ace?"

"Let's deal out some justice!" Ace announced as a new screen appeared with Blackjack and Purple Purloiner joining the group.

With the hostage, still panting and crawling on the treadmill _"Uh, guys (pant, pant) I'm still trapped here!" _they let out tiredly.

Blackjack then said, "Oops, sorry. Let me get that for you." he then pushed a big red button, which shut down the entire machine. The treadmill stopped as the kid collapsed, devoid of any feeling in their legs.


	48. Lincoln: Hunter

Deep within the forests that spread outside the Royal Woods area, Ace Savvy and the Full House gang searched high and low for this 'hunter' that Ace mentioned. After partnering up with their enemies Blackjack and Purple Purloiner, they hoped they'd get much better results than what they were previously doing in search of Sneaky Herman. The team separated into groups, with Ace paired up with his sidekick One-Eyed jack, his nemesis Blackjack, and the femme fatal he has a bit of a complicated relationship with Purple.

Blackjack just popped his head from behind a large log, "So, where is this hunter Ace Stupid?"

Ace then popped up next to him, "Hey, remember no name-calling during the truce."

Jack then followed up on the other side of Blackjack, "Maybe the hunter is busy, it is deer hunting season."

Purple then popped up next to Ace, "Or maybe we're just wasting our time. For all we know this hunter doesn't know anything, or even exists for that matter!"

_"Hey, you guys called saying you need help finding Sneaky Herman." _the four looked up in one of the trees to see the hunter Ace mentioned, though they looked a little young to be a professional hunter.

When Blackjack heard the name of the one who stole his lair, "CURSE THAT WRETCHED NAME!" he shot up and shouted with anger.

The hunter shushed him, _"Shush, use your inside voices." _they quietly admonished, _"If you're quiet, I'll help you.__"_

Blackjack then repeated in a much quieter but still furious tone, "Curse that wretched name."

_"Much better, follow me." _the hunter leaped from tree to tree, the others followed them on foot. The hunter leaped down when they reached a clearing, where an elk was currently eating some berries off a bush. The hunter readied their crossbow, _"Herman models his style after a hermit crab, they can carry a lot on their backs. This puts them in danger tipping over."_

"I see." Ace said.

One-eyed Jack then said, "I see, when I wear my contact lens. Which I lost, again."

Purple then complained, "Can we hurry up, I'm missing the season premiere of Adios, Ana, Adios for this."

"Jesus Purple there are more things in life than telenovelas!" Blackjack exclaimed loudly, causing the elk to run away, angering the hunter for making him lose his dinner tonight.

The hunter was now in a different clearing with a couple deer meeting, _"Herman steals big things, I bet there is a massive building in Herman's sights." _they whispered, which didn't entirely reach the group since they were a little far from the hunter.

"Herman wears tights?" Purple questioned after she popped from a bush.

"He has lice?" Ace raised an eyebrow as he popped form a different bush.

"Old Herman was right?" Blackjack thought they said.

"THE JELLY PUDDING WAS LIGHTLY TOASTED AND PADELLIS!" One-Eyed Jack screamed, scaring away the deer, making the hunter literally break the binoculars he was holding while growling like an angry bear.

Soon after the hunter was in a tree with a bear forging for food underneath, _"I hear Herman wears a super comfortable undies."_

"What?" Ace questioned, "That's not helpful at all."

"Well it could be." Purple told him.

"Yes, you never know." Blackjack agreed, unbeknownst to them the bear was rising up behind them.

"Comfort is important Ace."

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Suddenly the area had the most noxious odor in the air, so much so that the bear cringed and ran off holding his nose. The boys coughed and gagged as they turned to a blushing Purple Purloiner, she chuckled "Sorry, I had a big Mexican lunch earlier."

The hunter finally snapped at the constant mess ups and scaring off her prey, _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THAT IS IT! I can't work like this! I'll just find the hermit myself!"_

Ace then said, "Oh, well that's decent of yah. You can come us with us in our Full House Van."

One-Eyed Jack then quietly said, "Away."

The scene ends with Purple letting out a tiny burp. "Excuse me."


	49. Lincoln: Ending

**I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang have enlisted the help of the finest hunter in the Royal Woods forest. It is believed that Sneaky Herman the Hermit has been spotted in downtown Royal Woods, coincedently right near this very- (stuido is then suddenly taken away) -stu... dio. Um, we'll be right back. **

(transition)

**Downtown Royal Woods, a fitting setting for our final battle. Where the powers of good and evil with clash climatically, and a really good place for pizza. **

As the narrator was talking about the background, a really tall pile of buildings, cars, benches, street signs, and other stuff was moving along. In the center of town, the heroes and temporary heroes had just gotten out of the tricked out monster truck Ace and the Full Deck call the High Roller.

"Man, that hunter sure left in a hurry." Strong Suit said.

"I didn't even get a chance to say bye-bye." Eleven said.

"Didn't get his number." Purple grumbled to herself.

"Well dealing with you ten, I'd wouldn't want to stay around you for long either." Blackjack said.

"And what does that mean?" Queen of Diamonds demanded.

"Cease and desist you two." Card Counter got in between the two before they can fight, "Besides we have everything we need to know on how to take down Sneaky Herman. After we save Royals Woods than Queen can rip any body part off Blackjack as she pleases."

"What?" Blackjack questioned.

"Yeah, we will soon put an end to 'Stinky Herman'!" Joker said, causing everyone to laugh. Ace even falling the ground holding his stomach, not noticing the claw gloved hands lifting up the High Roller.

Eight of Spades finished her monotonous laugh before looking around, "Uh guys, where's our ride?"

Everyone stopped laughing and saw that their vehicle was stolen, "OH NO!" High Card freaked as she handed the Deuce to Night Club, "OUR HIGH ROLLER IS GONE!"

_"Well, it all comes down to this." _

The group then got into battle stances, "SNEAKY HERMAN!"

Sneaky Herman stood there, donning a short sleeved green polo, green colored shorts, clawed gloves, a shell on the their back, and a green hermit crab styled mask hiding pure white hair with a little tuff sticking up on the left side, _"That's what it says on the wanted posters._"

One-Eyed Jack then pointed to Herman, "I see you've been real busy Herman."

"Yeah, you stole nearly the entire town!" Royal Flush said.

"And put it all on your back too." Blackjack added as he saw the tall mountain of stuff Herman has kept balanced on their back. "It's reasonably impressive I guess." he said, though inside he was jealous of how much he's taken in a short amount of time compared to how much he did his entire villain career.

"You stole our vehicle Herman!" Ace exclaimed.

"And our evil lairs you hot piece of poop!" Purple Purloiner added.

"Evil bears?" Eleven fearfully asked as an image of cute panda bears with glowing red eyes flashed up.

"But the questions remains, why?" Card Counter asked, "Why do of all of this? Why steal the whole town?"

Herman looked away, _"So that everyone would know what it was like...… to live without a home." _

The 14 supers gave Herman 'WTF' looks, "A HOME! YOU PUT ALL OF ROYAL WOODS ON YOUR BACK FOR A STINKING HOME!" Diamond yelled in exasperation for Herman's motivation.

Purple then questioned, "So what's your plan Herman? Put the whole town on your back, then the next town, and eventually the entire world."

Herman shrugged, _"Pretty much." _

"All on your back?" Eight of Spades asked, "Where will you stand?"

Blackjack then rubbed his neck, "Gee, I too want to take over the world, but even I'm not that crazy."

Strong Suit then groaned, "Okay enough of the talking, can we start fighting already!?"

Ace then said, "Prepare to face the draw of Justice Sneaky Herman."

_"Don't count your cards, till they've been played!"_

The heroes got in postion, "I hope you brought a stunt double Herman, because this will hurt." Joker said.

"ATTACK!" Ace ordered, and the other's fired their projectiles. Queen with her diamond tiara, One-Eyed Jack with chips from his belt dispenser, Joker with her pies, Card Counter with her abacus, and Deuce with her dirty diapers.

(cue the stunt double)

The stunt double, who wore a much worn downed version of Herman's outfit, hoped out and batted away the projectiles onto the pile along with a building. Strong Suit charged in, but the Stunt Double side stepped and accidently hit a sneaking Eight sending them both down. Night Club fired a sonic boom from her amps, but the stunt double sneaked around and tossed the oversized amps onto their back.

As soon as the action sequence was over, Herman tossed another building onto their back before heading over to the middle of town. Where I giant building that looked like a giant needle stood, Blackjack then called "Herman's about to steal the Sky Needle!"

The others gasped as they recovered, Card Counter then said "That's the last building in Royal Woods, if he puts that on his back then all of Royal Woods is lost."

With Herman, they were trying to lift up the Needle, which was giving Herman a lot more trouble than usual. _"DANG IT! Why can't I live this thing? It's too heavy!" _

Eleven the raised her hand, "Oh, I know! Becuase it's locked, see." she pointed up to show that at the top of the Sky Needle was a comedically large padlock straped to the tip. "You can take that lock off and take the building lickety split, and you can use those window washing platforms to get up there." she pointed to the eight window washing platforms placed at the bottom of the building.

_"Huh, how very convenient. Thanks."_

Purple groaned, "Why are you heroes always have to be so helpful?"

Ace then said, "No time, let's go." the heroes started following after Herman. Herman was half way up the needle as the group dispersed into teams of two on the platforms. High Card and Eleven, Night Club and Joker, Strong Suit and Eight, Royal Flush and Queen, Card Counter and Deuce, and Ace and Purple after she tossed One-Eyed Jack off the platform before taking his place, leaving him with Blackjack.

They tried to slow Herman down but nothing worked.

Ace then looked to Jack, who was pulling on the rope of the platform beside his. "What do we do Jack? If we don't stop Herman soon we're doomed."

"I don't know Ace, but I'm starting to get a little light headed." Jack said groggily, he barfed a little in his mouth before swallowing it back "Oh I was never good with heights, nearly spilled my lunch."

Purple then poked Ace when she heard that last part, "Wait, Ace. Spilling."

Ace said, "Huh?" before realizing, "Oh yeah, you're right Purple. The hunter said that carrying so much on his back leaves Herman's stability and core strength in a compromising position, even the smallest misstep can cause everything on his back to fall off."

Jack then added, "Which means that Herman susceptible to sneezing!"

"You guys got that?" Ace asked the others.

"We're having salmon for dinner tonight?" Eleven asked.

High Card groaned, "No, pepper. We use pepper to make Herman sneeze and drop everything he stole."

"Oh right, if only we had some."

Eight then realized, "Wait, Strong Suit. You still have the pepper from the restaurant?" she asked.

Strong Suit then pulled out the pepper shaker, "Bingo, bango."

Soon all 8 window washing platforms were all at the top, with Ace's being closest to Herman. "Strong Suit?" he called. The muscle of the team, who was on the far left, tossed the pepper shaker to Ace. He faced Herman and pointed the shaker at him, with Purple holding onto him from behind. "Alright Herman, you've just played your last dirty card. Now it's time you fold."

Herman laughed, _"HA! You honestly believe a little pepper can stop- dang it." _

"By the power of the cards, I deal out a hot pipping dose of PEPPER!" he swung the shaker at Herman, releasing a cloud of the spice at Herman. His nose started to twitch. "Everyone drop!" Ace then lowered the platform away from Herman, the others following suit.

_"Uh. Ah!. Gah! A! A! A! _

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

With that sneeze, everything tumbled off of Herman's back and back to it's original position. The opera house, the Loud House, Lynn's Table, etc.

(cut)

We now see the 14 supers at the base of the Sky Needle, "Well that should teach Herman his lesson." High Card said.

"Yep, we totally turned that guy into crab cakes." Strong Suit said pounding her fists together.

"But we couldn't have done it without the help of our enemies." Ace said gesturing to Blackjack and Purple Purloiner. "Thank you guys." he held out a hand.

Blackjack scoffed but shook his hand anyway, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't expect this to be a regular thing, next time you're on your own." he pulled his hand away. "Now I got to go steal something to get this hero stink off me, but first." Blackjack pulled out a sharpie and quickly drew handle bar mustaches and bushy eyebrows on the heroines before running off.

Queen scoffed before she pulled off a skin colored face mask which the marker was drawn on, "Amateur."

Ace then said, "Just let him go. So how about we all head back to the opera house and finished that score." the hero gang groaned, with the exception of Card Counter. "Or we can go to the mall." he despondently offered, which was met with cheers from the girls and Jack. They headed over to their regained amphibious vehicle, but Ace was stopped by a purple gloved hand.

"Hold up Mister." Ace gulped before looking back to Purple, who was still there with a sly smile "Remember our deal. I held up my end, now you hold up yours."

"Ace you coming?" High Card called as she sat in the driver seat of the High Roller.

Ace then sighed before facing his sisters and sidekick, "Sorry guys, but I made a promise. I'll catch up with you guys later." they groaned but drove off.

Purple then pulled Ace by the collar to her, "Finally we're alone." she said before crashing her lips onto Ace's, the hero reluctantly returning it as well. Though he did taste her special wild berry flavored lipstick, the one she saves just for him. She pulled away from him, "Shall we head to my place, Spade?"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, Ramona."

"Too bad about Herman, he seemed cute. But not as cute as you Ace."

"Uh thanks?"

She then picked him up and ran to her place as the camera panned out.

**And so the forces evil has been once again been outplayed by the forces of good, and thankfully ends the madness of Sneaky Herman the Hermit. Toon in next time for another mostly interesting installment of...…. ACE SAVVY!**

Next time: we start off Lucy's story.


	50. Lucy: Conductor

_**Lucy Loud**_

Royal Woods Opera

**The Royal Woods Opera House, home to some of Royal Woods finest in classical entertainment. And also... these guys.**

Shows an average high school symphony class.

**But its good to know that if there's any trouble, the audience is safe tonight. Because they are under the protection from Royal Woods' finest in crime fighting. And _also...….._**

**These people.**

The camera then shows Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack in one of the upper sections, along with Ace's sisters the Full Deck, all in their hero uniforms. The second oldest, Eleven of Hearts, nudged High Card. "Hey, High Card?"

High Card, the oldest, sighed as she halted her texting "What is it, Eleven?"

"Who's winning?"

The hero gang all groaned, Card Counter reprimanded the second oldest "For the 100th time Eleven, it's a classical music performance not a football game."

Eleven awed ignorantly, "Oh, you're just saying that because your team isn't doing so well."

Card Counter groaned before getting patted on the shoulder by Night Club, "Save it bra, we've been trying with her for years."

"We're missing our cartoons for this?!" Queen of Diamonds complained.

"Yeah, the season premiere of Amphibia is on tonight!" Royal Flush exclaimed.

Jack leaned to his partner and whispered, "Was it really a good idea to bring your sisters?"

Ace replied, "Never hurts to be prepared, and also because my parents were busy and couldn't drive CC themselves."

Strong Suit whined, "I hope a crime happens soon, I'm so bored!"

On the stage, the conductor, who was an 8 year old girl with tar colored hair covering their eyes, _"Thank you for coming, may the sounds of classical music sooth your soul from the terrible hardships we face.__"_ they spun around. _"And a 1, and a 2."_

As the band played the Eleven of Hearts was jumping in her seat, "That quarterback is showing real promise this season." Card Counter rolled her eyes. "Did you guys find the hotdogs chewy this evening?"

"Eleven that wasn't a hotdog, it was your armchair." Joker told her.

"I thought it was a bit stale, and hard to lift." Eleven said.

Ace just then was holding his stomach, "Oh man, I probably shouldn't have drink all those flippies." just then a huge flash came from Ace's belt, and in a second the opera house had completely vanished.

The conductor turned around to hear a commotion, _"Huh."_

When the dust cleared, the heroes were sitting in the middle of where the opera house used to be. A bit of smoke coming from Ace's belt, High Card then questioned "Great, what did you do now Ace?"

A random woman then screamed, "OH LOOK!" she then shot up, "It's Ace Savvy! He's gone mad and destroyed the opera house! Someone call the police, Ace Savvy must have gone... EVIL!"

Everyone then ran away in a panic from the superheroes, or ex superheroes in their eyes, whom just sat there confused. "What just happened?" Eleven wondered.

"Well this may not have been a football game, but talk about a 'turnover'! Haha, get it?" the supes groaned at the horrible pun from Joker.

High Card just said, "Come on guys, we gotta get to the bottom of this mess before we're arrested." she exclaimed as she picked up the Deuce and walked away. The others followed after her.


	51. Lucy: Cop

Police Chase

After the Royal Woods Opera House had mysteriously vanished, Ace, One-Eyed Jack and the Full Deck ran a good distance away from the scene of the crime before leaping into the air before landing through the sunroof of their vehicle 'The High Roller' and into their respective seats, except for Jack who faceplanted onto the sidewalk. "Ow."

Night Club rolled down a window to look at the fallen sidekick, "Sorry Jack, ride's full."

"Good thing this bad boy comes with a sidecar function." Ace in the passenger seat pressed a button, which caused a little pink sidecar to pop out. Jack groaned before getting in, "Sorry about the sparkles, Queen won the rights to decorate it during a game of jinn."

"Which she cheated." Royal Flush commented.

"I DID NOT!" her twin exclaimed as the High Card drove out.

Along the road, an 8 year old police officer was stationed on a police bike._ "Sigh, sitting for hours, not a crook to stop. Thus the sad lonely life, of a cop.__" s_he then received something on the police radio.

**Officers be on the look out for Ace Savvy, One Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck. They are believed to be bold and dangerous. **

_"Officer Loud on stand by" _

**Officer, have you seen Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and/or the Full Deck?**

He then felt a strong breeze flew by him, and people whom he was looking for going way beyond the speed limit went by _"Huh, neat.__" _

**That sounds like the High Roller, was that them?**

_"Yes." _

**Apprehend them at once!**

_"Sigh, okay." s_he readied herself before she rode after the rouges.

With the gang, they suddenly heard loud sirens. Jack then asked, "Does anyone else hear sirens?"

Ace looked in the rearview mirror to see they were being chased, "FLOOR IT!" Eleven of Hearts, who was sitting in the driver seat to get some practice for her driving exam, did just that and sped down the winding road ahead while the officer was getting passed by a car.

"Don't worry Ace, I, like, know a super secret shortcut." she said before speeding off.

Strong Suit whispered into her roommate's ear, "20 bucks says the short cut is a parking lot."

Eight whispered back, "Make it 30."

With the officer, he was just passed by young baby girl in a tiny car, _"Aww."_

"Poo Poo." the baby said.

**What's the update on the chase, officer?**

_"So... much... peddling... could drop dead... any minute... I'm coming Edwin, (looks ahead) never mind I found them."_

Ace then said, "Uuuuh, Eleven?"

Eleven replied, "Not now Ace, I'm trying to maneuver these devious twists and turns."

"Uuuh, Eleven?" High Card called.

Turns out the super secret shortcut was just the parking lot of a nearby driving school, where the officer was pulling into the parking lot. _"I've go the fugitives." _

**_TBC_**


	52. Lucy: Prison Guard

The one really behind the disappearing Opera House stood hidden on the roof of the driving school, wearing a pair green and white striped coveralls, a green mask, and green boots. _"Hahaha, they arrested Ace Savvy and his sidekicks, for my own crimes. Now I'm free to scavenge this city, while they do my hard times. Mwahahaha." _The villain spoke stoically as they leaped off the building.

(cut)

**NEWSFLASH**

**Katherine Mulligan here with breaking news. Former heroes Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck have been arrested for suspicion regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. Ace and Jack are currently being held at the Royal Woods prison while the Full Deck are held in the Royal Woods Female Corrections Facility. During questioning one of the former heroines Eleven of Hearts had this to say. 'Is this thing on? Is it time for ice cream? Does this dress make me look fat?' We will keep you updated with further updates.**

(cut)

In the Royal Woods prison, One-Eyed Jack paced around the cell with Ace on the bed. "Okay so to be sure, you didn't accidently hit the total obliteration button while fiddling with your utility belt?" the cycloptic inmate asked.

"I'm positive Jack, I was full of flippies, I reached down to loosen my belt, and by accident I pressed this button right here." Ace said pressing a button in the middle of his belt buckle, which then produced the same flash at the opera house.

"GAH!" Jack ducked, he took a few deep breathes before collecting himself, "Would please stop fiddling with that thing before I start spiraling, we already have enough blood on our hands."

Ace waved him off, "Oh its nothing to be afraid of Jack, just the chin cam I had Card Counter install in case I start to grow a beard." he explained before pulling out a picture of his chin from his belt, "See." he inspected the photo, "Eh, still nothing." he then reached back into his belt and pulled out an identical picture, "And here's the one I took at the Opera House, right before it vanished." he explained.

One-Eyed Jack blinked, "Okay, well I guess that means we're off the hook. Though that still doesn't explain who caused the mess."

_"You think that was a mess." _Jack turned to the voice, and jumped when he saw the security guard. _"We had this one inmate, named Messy Messerson. He made so many messes his spirit walks the land of the living every time someone makes a mess in this prison, though he used to be called Stanley." _

Jack raised an eyebrow at this, "Um, thanks I guess. Though I doubt this has anything to do with this, 'Stanley'."

"No this doesn't sound like Stanley style at all." they heard a voice, they looked too see their cell was connected to another. One inhabited by a man with red hair, and a dark version of Ace Savvy's outfit. He stood up and approached the bars connecting the cells, "Stanley Style wants to make a mess! The opera house vanished much too cleanly."

Ace went wide eyed before standing up, "BLACKJACK!"

One-Eyed Jack cowered, "Oh, our second most arch nemesis."

Blackjack chuckled, "That's right fools, it's ME!" the three growled for a while.

Then Ace asked, "So, what are you in for?"

Blackjack shrugged "Got caught jaywalking."

"You think that's bad?" asked a villainess who appeard on the other side of the cell, she was a Latina girl with a pony tail Ace and Jack's age, with an all purple outfit. "I was arrested for graffitiing a museum."

"THE PURPLE PORLOINER!" Ace exclaimed.

"Our number 1 arch nemesis!" Jack exclaimed.

The three growled for a minute before the security guard shushed them, _"Enough!"_ the guard composed herself. _"I have a theory, what if a dark and ferocious monster came in, and ate the stadium whole." _

"MONSTER!" One-Eyed Jack panicked.

The guard just shrugged, _"Or perhaps it was just Sneaky Herman the Hermit, sigh, yep it was Herman."_

Blackjack snapped his fingers, "Of course, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. This has his name written all over it."

"Who's Herman the Hermit?" Ace questioned.

Purple just said, "Oh this old villain from the past who-" just then the prison had mysteriously lifted up never to be seen again "stole buildings. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got places to be." P. P. said before she left.

"Later losers." Blackjack said before running away.

Jack looked to Ace, "You know we have to catch those two right?"

Ace just told him, "All in good time, Jack. We have bigger fish to fry, we need to find this Sneaky Herman the Hermit before he steals anymore buildings. I'll call the Full House Gang to meet us at the beach, hermits love the beach. Now, TO THE INVISIBLE CONVERTIBLE!" Ace exclaimed before sprinting away.

"Wait for me!' Jack followed suit.

_"That's gonna sting." _the guard let out before a piece of metal fell on them.


	53. Lucy: Lookout

**I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack along with the Full Deck have been cleared of suspicion regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. The authorities are now on the lookout for a man dressed as hermit crab who many have dubbed, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. An old villain who seems to be back in action after a long hiatus, he is currently still at large and may have accomplices.**

At Aloha Beach a small TV with the news story was playing at an ice cream stand, the vendor being a thirty something year old man with light stubble just turned the TV off. Next to him stood Sneaky Herman's lookout, with a walkie talkie.

_"Boss, you're the talk of the town. You're sneakiness has gone way down."_ they told to the walkie talkie. Some unintelligible noise came from it, _"Relax, I've got this area secured, lets see what can be seen by this bird." _they said pulling out a pair of binoculars.

_"mortal." _looking to a kid making a sandcastle.

_"Mortal." _looking at a body builder.

_"Two superheroes." _they said while seeing the two superheroes coming down the beach.

"Mortal with a cone."

They then got the same mumbling as earlier, but about the third thing they said. They looked again, _"Wait a sec." _turns out he was right in front of him, even when he flipped the binoculars.

"Greetings civilian." Ace greeted.

_"Gasp!" _the lookout exclaimed dully and fell to the ground.

The vendor just emotionlessly and more calmly said to the heroes, "What can I get you boys, hot fudge sundae, banana split?" he asked while juggling a few cones before tossing them into a stack. "Information on any of the major supervillains."

Ace raised an eyebrow, "Nah, I'll just take one cotton candy cone and a strawberry frozen yogurt for Jack. Dairy gives him indigestion."

"Don't tell him that." Jack complained.

The vendor went, "Oh, I thought you might have been looking for a supervillain. Someone dressed as a hermit crab, and is sneaky?" he winked.

Ace thought to himself, "Dressed as a hermit, sneaky." he then got the Metal Gear exclamation point over his head as he realized, "Sneaky Herman the Hermit!"

"That's the one." the vendor said. "Was here not long back, said something about being hungry. Something about Lynn's Table."

"Holy handlebars Ace! Sneaky Herman must be at Lynn's Table! We should go immediately." Jack said. Just then the High Roller came by, the two leaped in.

"To Lynn's Table, High Card!"

"I'm literally on it." the oldest of the team said before stepping on the gas, and the van drove away.

"Well I got rid of them for you." the vendor told the lookout as they peered up from behind the stand.

_"I see great fortune in your future." _

The vendor rolled his eyes, "Great, thanks. No really."

The lookout then got a call from the hermit, _"Yes."_ some more scrambled speech came, _"Sorry about that boss, this time I no interlopers will be of loss." _they looked through the binoculars again to find Blackjack and Purple Purloiner with Groucho glasses. _"Gah, dang it." s_he crouched down again.

"What can I do for you Mr. Blackjack and Ms. Purple Purloiner?" the vendor asked.

Purple admonished, "I told you these disguises wouldn't work!"

Blackjack sighed before tossing the glasses away dejectedly, "What a waste of 5 bucks." he then faced the vendor. "Anyway, we're looking for the secret hideout of Sneaky Herman the Hermit."

"The secret one? Oh that's just over the hill and to the left."

Purple then said, "Wow, that was easier than I expected."

"Sure, follow the sign you can't miss it." he pointed in the direction of a huge sign that points to the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit.


	54. Lucy: Waiter

We are now in the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit, which is filled to the brim with all the buildings, cars, benches, and other things he's stolen in Royal Woods. The camera pans to show all of the stolen town pieces till it stops at a desk where a little baby girl with a light blond tuff, a pair of fake bushy eyebrows, red gloves and a black diaper sat. _"All these things in my possession, yet its still not enough. But soon young soul … sooooooooon..." _

Just then the chair swung around, revealing no one was sitting in it. The camera panned right to show Sneaky Herman, _"I am so glad that I got that chair."  
_

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"But anyway, soon. All of Royal Woods will be mine." _Herman then picked up a picture on the desk, the picture depicted Herman with a woman dressed as a hermit bride _"You were the first I gave my heart too, and yet you cruelly tossed it on the floor and stomped on it when you stole our house. Now all I can do is...… steal all of Royal Woods and-" _

Ding, ding.

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"Wonder who that could be, girl scouts, a travelling salesman?" _

Herman went and answered the door, revealing Purple Purloiner and Blackjack, the later holding a gift basket. "Aw, the famous Sneaky Herman the Hermit. We meet at last." Blackjack said.

Purple then added, "We just got out of the joint, and we brought you a nice housewarming gift as a sign of respect." Blackjack then held out the basket.

_"Your cookies are welcomed, come on in."_ Herman ushered them inside and to the desk, where they sat down. _"So what can do for you two?" _

Purple started, "We've noticed you've been doing a lot of evil lately, very impressive stuff on your return. So here's what we propose." she leans in, "Why don't the three of us team up, and with our combined might we finally take down Ace Savvy and his pesky family of heroes once and for all. Though Ace is mine to kill."

"Yeah, we'll help each other out." Blackjack said, "Hatch schemes, make crank calls, it will be fun. What do you say?" he asked.

Herman spun in the chair till they were facing away from the guests, _"Hmmmm, yes this is good. Two unsuspecting souls... to use for my own nefarious purposes, mwahahahahahahahahaha." _the guests looked confused at Herman's stoic laughing, the Hermit turned back to the guests. _"Alright, I'll go along with this team up idea of yours, if you do something for me first.." _

Herman then pulled out a wriggling sack and placed it on the desk, _"Got this from the mayor's house, use this to distract those dastardly heroes and this alliance we have shall become permanent." _

"Sweet! This will work out fine, come on Purple. Let's begin the Alliance of Sneaky Scoundrels." Blackjack announced, Purple snickered. "What- Oh." Blackjack realized the acronym of the team name he picked. "Eh, we'll work on the name later. Let's go." Blackjack took the bag before heading to the door.

Purple finally calming herself said, "Let's go to Flip's Food and Fuel, I've got an idea. Later Hermy." Purple said before leaving with a wink.

"Yes, farewell Herman." Blackjack looked back, "I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship."

After the two left, Herman was left with the baby. Herman let out an evil smirk, _"Idiots." _Herman then got up, handed a bottle to the baby and walked out. _"I'm heading out, dinner's in the fridge. And please stay away from the scissors." _

(cut)

**_Ah, Lynn's Table. Founded by father of 11 Lynn Loud, here we-_**

**Excuse me, I'm narrating this scene!**

_**Oops, my bad. Carry on.**_

**Thank you. (clears throat) Lynn's Table, where we find Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck on the hunt for Sneaky Herman the Hermit. But the Hermit is not here, only great food at a greater price. **

The gang was currently seated at a 15 person table, each with their selection of meals. High Card banged her fists on the table, "Come on people, that shady character from the beach obviously sent us on a wild goose chase!"

"A wild goose! Where?" Royal Flush looked around, "Can I keep him as a pet?"

"NO!" Queen of Diamonds yelled at her twin.

Ace then spoke up, "Guys, we looked everywhere and not found a single lead. We may have better luck after a little lunch."

"Yeah, you can't fight crime on an empty stomach." Strong Suit said, "Waiter?"

"Oh geez." One-Eyed Jack said before he let out a big sneeze.

"JACK! DO IT INTO YOUR ELBOW!" Queen hollered.

Strong Suit had just took off the top bread of her meatball sub, "More pepper." High Card cleared her throat, Strong Suit rolled her eyes "Please."

_"Here's your pepper, ma'am." _

The waiter sprinkled a little pepper onto the sub, "Little more thanks." Strong suit asked and the waiter abliged, "More...little more...… just a bit more."

The waiter backed off, _"Sigh, why don't you just keep the pepper." _

Strong Suit was handed the pepper shaker, "Sweet, my second favorite spice."

Card Counter then let out a sneeze, "This is washting valuable time, we should be oust finding Shneaky Herman." she said through her lisp.

The waiter froze as they were about to leave, _"Gasp. Did you say Sneaky Herman? As in Sneaky Herman the Hermit?"_

"Precisely."

_"Oh, I held his grandpa's funeral last summer." _

The gang looked to the waiter in confusion, Jack commented "Well that's oddly convenient."

Ace then asked, "Do you have any idea where he is now?"

_"Sigh, not a trace." _

Eight of Spades then asked, "Have you at least seen anything suspicious?"

_"Does carrying a wriggling sack into Flip's count as suspicious?" _

Eight turned to the gang, "Yeah, I say that counts as suspicious."

"Because no one goes into Flip's!" Joker joked, "hahaha, get it?"

"When did you see this?" High Card asked.

_"Out the window just now." _

"You heard the waiter, TO FLIP'S!" Ace announced before the gang ran out with battle cries, not before Card Counter left money for dinner. Which the waiter collected.

_"Groan, they always forget the tip."_


	55. Lucy: Captive

A glowing light came from the convenient store owned by Royal Woods' resident cheapscape Filp, _"Pant, pant. This is torture, this is absolute torturre"_ It's revealed that all the shelves had been destroyed and in the middle of the store was a big machine with the hostage running on a treadmill, and they were surrounded by a big brown bubble. The hostage was sweating profusely in their brown coveralls, _"This is not how I envisioned I would die." _

Purple Purloiner groaned on the sidelines, "That kid is so annoying."

Blackjack, "While true my feminine comrade, this will show Sneaky Herman that we are more than ready for this team-up by distracting Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang."

Purple then said, "Herman will be pleased, I say we invite him to my lair where we'll discuss plans over some tea and crumpets."

"Such a marvelous idea, and make it oolong. That's the most evilest of all the teas in the world." Blackjack said, then he heard the sound of vehicles parking. "Hold up, you hear that?" he held a hand up to his ear. "Sounds like the High Drooler, our heroes are just in time."

The door than burst, with all 12 heroes in battle ready stances. "I'LL HAVE A BURGER AND FRIES!" until Eleven of Hearts announced.

Ace Savvy groaned before facepalming, "What she means is, unhand that captive you vile fiend!" he ordered as he pulled out a deck of cards.

_"Ace... I knew you'd rescue me from this nightmare." _The hostage panted as they kept running.

"I'm afraid you're too late Ace Snoozy." Purple said, "The mayor's kid is trapped in what the boys call a vortex of stinkness." she chuckled. She explained as she circled the machine, "The treadmill creates a static charge, keeping the vile stench of Flip's Food and Fuel at bay. But stop running and BAM! Nothing but slime and smelly stink jokes for a long time."

"That's diabolical Purple Purloiner, and really icky! BLAH!" Queen of Diamonds gagged. Royal Flush on the other hand let out a small whiff, before sighing in satisfaction.

"I like it."

"Well that certainly will be a _stink!_ Hahaha, get it?" Joker punned, only to be met with groans.

"Try to save the kid if you want, it should take you quite a long while." Purple then let out an evil cackle, along with Blackjack.

Then Eleven let out her own evil cackle, which was more like a girly giggle. "Uh, Eleven?" High Card nudged her sister.

"Oops, sorry."

"Later Losers!" Blackjack called before he and Purple ran out the door, but not before Purple gave Ace a wink and blew him a mock kiss. Which landed on his cheek, she waved before leaving to join Blackjack.

"Drats, this only gonna halt our endeavors of finding Sneaky Herman," Eight of Spades said.

"True, but we must save the mayor's young'un." Night Club said.

Card Counter said with a nose pin, "I agree, we must shut off the machine and free the captive." she then started pulling levers and pushing buttons, each not doing anything.

"Is it off?" Strong Suit asked.

"Nope."

Strong Suit then used Card Counter to push a lever, "How about now?"

"Nope."

Then Strong Suit wore a Sunday hat, "Now?"

"Uh, nope."

_"Gaaaaaasp, I'm not getting any younger here." _The hostage panted on their treadmill before grabbing onto the handles of the treadmill.

While Strong Suit and Card Counter were dealing with the machine, High Card looked to Ace "So what's the deal with you and Purple, Ace?"

Ace looked away, "I'd rather we focus on the captive and not my social life."

Just then they heard banging on the door, the team gasped before the doors burst open and showed Blackjack and Purple with the most furious faces you'll ever see. "THAT SLIMY NO GOOD TWO TIMING BACKSTABBING CRUASTACEAN COSPLAYING JERK!" Blackjack yelled before kicking chip stand down.

"GOSH DANG IT!" Purple yelled as she punched a fridge door.

"I'M SO ANGRY!"

The gang looked to each other with confused glances, before turning back to the two villains. Ace then spoke up, "Are you guys okay?" Ace then got pulled by his collar into Purple's flaming eyes of fury.

"OKAY!? WE'VE BEEN DOUBLE CROSSED BY THAT ANIMAL DRESSING FREAK! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" She screamed at him, Ace gulping at the closeness to her face.

He then patted her on the head as she let out some deep breathes, "Okay, look breathe. Just calm down." he said as he held her.

While Ace was dealing with Purple, Blackjack approached the other heroes. "While we were here, distracting you two to help Sneaky Herman. Do you know what he did in the mean time?" he asked, the gang shook their heads no. "Herman... was busy STEALING OUR LAIRS!" he through a stray soda can into a door, which swiveled slightly to reveal Flip tied up and gagged before closing back on him.

"Wow, now that's a _Sneak peak_. Hahaha, get it?" Joker joked as the others groaned at the wordplay, "But seriously that was low."

One-Eyed Jack thought to himself as he stood between Blackjack and the Full House Gang, Ace came up after calming Purple down with her still in his arms. "Hmm, from the sounds of it Herman is sneakier than all of us put together."

Ace then added, "Okay, we've played all our best cards and got nothing. Which means we're gonna have to play a different hand." he then looked to Purple, "What would you and Blackjack say about combining our decks to deal out this villain together?"

The gang gasped as jack questioned, "You're not thinking?"

"An uneasy alliance, all for a common goal?" Blackjack inquired. "Alright, I'm in."

"Same here, if..." Purple then whispered something into Ace's ear, which brought out a blush to his cheeks. He pulled away before begrudgingly agreeing to her terms.

"Alright, now during this truce, no conflict of anyway from either of you." Ace said to the villains and the gang, who murmured in reluctant agreement. "Good, now I know a hunter in woods that can track down anything. I think we may be able to pick up Sneaky Herman's trail with a little help."

"Well there's literally not much left to say, so Ace?"

"Let's deal out some justice!" Ace announced as a new screen appeared with Blackjack and Purple Purloiner joining the group.

With the hostage, still panting and crawling on the treadmill _"Pant... pant... somebody... gasp... help" _they let out tiredly.

Blackjack then said, "Oops, sorry. Let me get that for you." he then pushed a big red button, which shut down the entire machine. The treadmill stopped as the kid collapsed, devoid of any feeling in their legs.


	56. Lucy: Hunter

Deep within the forests that spread outside the Royal Woods area, Ace Savvy and the Full House gang searched high and low for this 'hunter' that Ace mentioned. After partnering up with their enemies Blackjack and Purple Purloiner, they hoped they'd get much better results than what they were previously doing in search of Sneaky Herman. The team separated into groups, with Ace paired up with his sidekick One-Eyed jack, his nemesis Blackjack, and the femme fatal he has a bit of a complicated relationship with Purple.

Blackjack just popped his head from behind a large log, "So, where is this hunter Ace Stupid?"

Ace then popped up next to him, "Hey, remember no name-calling during the truce."

Jack then followed up on the other side of Blackjack, "Maybe the hunter is busy, it is deer hunting season."

Purple then popped up next to Ace, "Or maybe we're just wasting our time. For all we know this hunter doesn't know anything, or even exists for that matter!"

_"My instincts are telling me you are looking for Sneaky Herman." _the four looked up in one of the trees to see the hunter Ace mentioned, though they looked a little young to be a professional hunter.

When Blackjack heard the name of the one who stole his lair, "CURSE THAT WRETCHED NAME!" he shot up and shouted with anger.

The hunter shushed him, _"Shush, keep the voices down or you'll scare the prey." _they quietly admonished, _"If you're silent, I'll help you.__"_

Blackjack then repeated in a much quieter but still furious tone, "Curse that wretched name."

_"That's more like it, follow me." _the hunter leaped from tree to tree, the others followed them on foot. The hunter leaped down when they reached a clearing, where an elk was currently eating some berries off a bush. The hunter readied their crossbow, _"Herman models his style after a hermit crab, they can carry a lot on their backs. This puts them in danger tipping over."_

"I see." Ace said.

One-eyed Jack then said, "I see, when I wear my contact lens. Which I lost, again."

Purple then complained, "Can we hurry up, I'm missing the season premiere of Adios, Ana, Adios for this."

"Jesus Purple there are more things in life than telenovelas!" Blackjack exclaimed loudly, causing the elk to run away, angering the hunter for making her lose her dinner tonight.

The hunter was now in a different clearing with a couple deer meeting, _"Herman plays big game, I bet there is a massive building in Herman's sights." _they whispered, which didn't entirely reach the group since they were a little far from the hunter.

"Herman wears tights?" Purple questioned after she popped from a bush.

"He has lice?" Ace raised an eyebrow as he popped form a different bush.

"Old Herman was right?" Blackjack thought they said.

"THE JELLY PUDDING WAS LIGHTLY TOASTED AND PADELLIS!" One-Eyed Jack screamed, scaring away the deer, making the hunter literally break the binoculars she was holding while growling like an angry bear.

Soon after the hunter was in a tree with a bear forging for food underneath, _"I hear Herman sleeps in a comfortable coffin bed."_

"What?" Ace questioned, "That's not helpful at all."

"Well it could be." Purple told him.

"Yes, you never know." Blackjack agreed, unbeknownst to them the bear was rising up behind them.

"Comfort is important Ace."

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Suddenly the area had the most noxious odor in the air, so much so that the bear cringed and ran off holding his nose. The boys coughed and gagged as they turned to a blushing Purple Purloiner, she chuckled "Sorry, I had a big Mexican lunch earlier."

The hunter finally snapped at the constant mess ups and scaring off her prey, _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THAT IS IT! I am done with this group! I'll just find this Hermit myself."_

Ace then said, "Oh, well that's decent of yah. You can come us with us in our Full House Van."

One-Eyed Jack then quietly said, "Away."

The scene ends with Purple letting out a tiny burp. "Excuse me."


	57. Lucy: Finale

**I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang have enlisted the help of the finest hunter in the Royal Woods forest. It is believed that Sneaky Herman the Hermit has been spotted in downtown Royal Woods, coincedently right near this very- (stuido is then suddenly taken away) -stu... dio. Um, we'll be right back. **

(transition)

**Downtown Royal Woods, a fitting setting for our final battle. Where the powers of good and evil with clash climatically, and a really good place for pizza. **

As the narrator was talking about the background, a really tall pile of buildings, cars, benches, street signs, and other stuff was moving along. In the center of town, the heroes and temporary heroes had just gotten out of the tricked out monster truck Ace and the Full Deck call the High Roller.

"Man, that hunter sure left in a hurry." Strong Suit said.

"I didn't even get a chance to say bye-bye." Eleven said.

"Didn't get his number." Purple grumbled to herself.

"Well dealing with you ten, I'd wouldn't want to stay around you for long either." Blackjack said.

"And what does that mean?" Queen of Diamonds demanded.

"Cease and desist you two." Card Counter got in between the two before they can fight, "Besides we have everything we need to know on how to take down Sneaky Herman. After we save Royals Woods than Queen can rip any body part off Blackjack as she pleases."

"What?" Blackjack questioned.

"Yeah, we will soon put an end to 'Stinky Herman'!" Joker said, causing everyone to laugh. Ace even falling the ground holding his stomach, not noticing the claw gloved hands lifting up the High Roller.

Eight of Spades finished her monotonous laugh before looking around, "Uh guys, where's our ride?"

Everyone stopped laughing and saw that their vehicle was stolen, "OH NO!" High Card freaked as she handed the Deuce to Night Club, "OUR HIGH ROLLER IS GONE!"

_"Now you know how it feels to have something precious taken away from you." _

The group then got into battle stances, "SNEAKY HERMAN!"

Sneaky Herman stood there, donning a sleeveless green dress, white arm sleeves and stockings with green highlights, clawed gloves, a shell on the their back, and a green hermit crab styled mask hiding pitch black hair covering both their eyes, _"Hello supers, its almost time for the climatic finale._"

One-Eyed Jack then pointed to Herman, "I see you've been real busy Herman."

"Yeah, you stole nearly the entire town!" Royal Flush said.

"And put it all on your back too." Blackjack added as he saw the tall mountain of stuff Herman has kept balanced on their back. "It's reasonably impressive I guess." he said, though inside he was jealous of how much he's taken in a short amount of time compared to how much he did his entire villain career.

"You stole our vehicle Herman!" Ace exclaimed.

"And our evil lairs you hot piece of poop!" Purple Purloiner added.

"Evil bears?" Eleven fearfully asked as an image of cute panda bears with glowing red eyes flashed up.

"But the questions remains, why?" Card Counter asked, "Why do of all of this? Why steal the whole town?"

Herman looked away, _"The reason I loot and roam, is to find a nice warm home." _

The 14 supers gave Herman 'WTF' looks, "A HOME! YOU PUT ALL OF ROYAL WOODS ON YOUR BACK FOR A STINKING HOME!" Diamond yelled in exasperation for Herman's motivation.

Purple then questioned, "So what's your plan Herman? Put the whole town on your back, then the next town, and eventually the entire world."

Herman shrugged, _"Pretty much." _

"All on your back?" Eight of Spades asked, "Where will you stand?"

Blackjack then rubbed his neck, "Gee, I too want to take over the world, but even I'm not that crazy."

Strong Suit then groaned, "Okay enough of the talking, can we start fighting already!?"

Ace then said, "Prepare to face the draw of Justice Sneaky Herman."

_"I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you."_

The heroes got in postion, "I hope you brought a stunt double Herman, because this will hurt." Joker said.

"ATTACK!" Ace ordered, and the other's fired their projectiles. Queen with her diamond tiara, One-Eyed Jack with chips from his belt dispenser, Joker with her pies, Card Counter with her abacus, and Deuce with her dirty diapers.

(cue the stunt double)

The stunt double, who wore a much worn downed version of Herman's outfit, hoped out and batted away the projectiles onto the pile along with a building. Strong Suit charged in, but the Stunt Double side stepped and accidently hit a sneaking Eight sending them both down. Night Club fired a sonic boom from her amps, but the stunt double sneaked around and tossed the oversized amps onto their back.

As soon as the action sequence was over, Herman tossed another building onto their back before heading over to the middle of town. Where I giant building that looked like a giant needle stood, Blackjack then called "Herman's about to steal the Sky Needle!"

The others gasped as they recovered, Card Counter then said "That's the last building in Royal Woods, if he puts that on his back then all of Royal Woods is lost."

With Herman, they were trying to lift up the Needle, which was giving Herman a lot more trouble than usual. _"Dang it, why is this building so heavy?" _

Eleven the raised her hand, "Oh, I know! Becuase it's locked, see." she pointed up to show that at the top of the Sky Needle was a comedically large padlock straped to the tip. "You can take that lock off and take the building lickety split, and you can use those window washing platforms to get up there." she pointed to the eight window washing platforms placed at the bottom of the building.

_"Huh, what a lovely convenience. Thanks for pointing that out for me."_

Purple groaned, "Why are you heroes always have to be so helpful?"

Ace then said, "No time, let's go." the heroes started following after Herman. Herman was half way up the needle as the group dispersed into teams of two on the platforms. High Card and Eleven, Night Club and Joker, Strong Suit and Eight, Royal Flush and Queen, Card Counter and Deuce, and Ace and Purple after she tossed One-Eyed Jack off the platform before taking his place, leaving him with Blackjack.

They tried to slow Herman down but nothing worked.

Ace then looked to Jack, who was pulling on the rope of the platform beside his. "What do we do Jack? If we don't stop Herman soon we're doomed."

"I don't know Ace, but I'm starting to get a little light headed." Jack said groggily, he barfed a little in his mouth before swallowing it back "Oh I was never good with heights, nearly spilled my lunch."

Purple then poked Ace when she heard that last part, "Wait, Ace. Spilling."

Ace said, "Huh?" before realizing, "Oh yeah, you're right Purple. The hunter said that carrying so much on his back leaves Herman's stability and core strength in a compromising position, even the smallest misstep can cause everything on his back to fall off."

Jack then added, "Which means that Herman susceptible to sneezing!"

"You guys got that?" Ace asked the others.

"We're having salmon for dinner tonight?" Eleven asked.

High Card groaned, "No, pepper. We use pepper to make Herman sneeze and drop everything he stole."

"Oh right, if only we had some."

Eight then realized, "Wait, Strong Suit. You still have the pepper from the restaurant?" she asked.

Strong Suit then pulled out the pepper shaker, "Bingo, bango."

Soon all 8 window washing platforms were all at the top, with Ace's being closest to Herman. "Strong Suit?" he called. The muscle of the team, who was on the far left, tossed the pepper shaker to Ace. He faced Herman and pointed the shaker at him, with Purple holding onto him from behind. "Alright Herman, you've just played your last dirty card. Now it's time you fold."

Herman laughed, _"Haha, you really think a little pepper will be enough to...….. dang it." _

"By the power of the cards, I deal out a hot pipping dose of PEPPER!" he swung the shaker at Herman, releasing a cloud of the spice at Herman. His nose started to twitch. "Everyone drop!" Ace then lowered the platform away from Herman, the others following suit.

_"Uh. Ah. Gah. A. A. Ah! _

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

With that sneeze, everything tumbled off of Herman's back and back to it's original position. The opera house, the Loud House, Lynn's Table, etc.

(cut)

We now see the 14 supers at the base of the Sky Needle, "Well that should teach Herman his lesson." High Card said.

"Yep, we totally turned that guy into crab cakes." Strong Suit said pounding her fists together.

"But we couldn't have done it without the help of our enemies." Ace said gesturing to Blackjack and Purple Purloiner. "Thank you guys." he held out a hand.

Blackjack scoffed but shook his hand anyway, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't expect this to be a regular thing, next time you're on your own." he pulled his hand away. "Now I got to go steal something to get this hero stink off me, but first." Blackjack pulled out a sharpie and quickly drew handle bar mustaches and bushy eyebrows on the heroines before running off.

Queen scoffed before she pulled off a skin colored face mask which the marker was drawn on, "Amateur."

Ace then said, "Just let him go. So how about we all head back to the opera house and finished that score." the hero gang groaned, with the exception of Card Counter. "Or we can go to the mall." he despondently offered, which was met with cheers from the girls and Jack. They headed over to their regained amphibious vehicle, but Ace was stopped by a purple gloved hand.

"Hold up Mister." Ace gulped before looking back to Purple, who was still there with a sly smile "Remember our deal. I held up my end, now you hold up yours."

"Ace you coming?" High Card called as she sat in the driver seat of the High Roller.

Ace then sighed before facing his sisters and sidekick, "Sorry guys, but I made a promise. I'll catch up with you guys later." they groaned but drove off.

Purple then pulled Ace by the collar to her, "Finally we're alone." she said before crashing her lips onto Ace's, the hero reluctantly returning it as well. Though he did taste her special wild berry flavored lipstick, the one she saves just for him. She pulled away from him, "Shall we head to my place, Spade?"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, Ramona."

"Too bad about Herman, he seemed cute. But not as cute as you Ace."

"Uh thanks?"

She then picked him up and ran to her place as the camera panned out.

**And so the forces evil has been once again been outplayed by the forces of good, and thankfully ends the madness of Sneaky Herman the Hermit. Toon in next time for another mostly interesting installment of...…. ACE SAVVY!**

Next time: we start off Lana's story.


	58. Lana: Conductor

_**Lana Loud**_

Royal Woods Opera

**The Royal Woods Opera House, home to some of Royal Woods finest in classical entertainment. And also... these guys.**

Shows an average high school symphony class.

**But its good to know that if there's any trouble, the audience is safe tonight. Because they are under the protection from Royal Woods' finest in crime fighting. And _also...….._**

**These people.**

The camera then shows Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack in one of the upper sections, along with Ace's sisters the Full Deck, all in their hero uniforms. The second oldest, Eleven of Hearts, nudged High Card. "Hey, High Card?"

High Card, the oldest, sighed as she halted her texting "What is it, Eleven?"

"Who's winning?"

The hero gang all groaned, Card Counter reprimanded the second oldest "For the 100th time Eleven, it's a classical music performance not a football game."

Eleven awed ignorantly, "Oh, you're just saying that because your team isn't doing so well."

Card Counter groaned before getting patted on the shoulder by Night Club, "Save it bra, we've been trying with her for years."

"We're missing our cartoons for this?!" Queen of Diamonds complained.

"Yeah, the season premiere of Amphibia is on tonight!" Royal Flush exclaimed.

Jack leaned to his partner and whispered, "Was it really a good idea to bring your sisters?"

Ace replied, "Never hurts to be prepared, and also because my parents were busy and couldn't drive CC themselves."

Strong Suit whined, "I hope a crime happens soon, I'm so bored!"

On the stage, the conductor, who was a 6 year old girl with dirty blonde hair tied into pig tails under a red baseball cap, _"Okay, I'm kind of new to this orchestra thing, but I'll do my best on my first show.__"_ they spun around. _"And a 1, and a 2."_

As the band played the Eleven of Hearts was jumping in her seat, "That quarterback is showing real promise this season." Card Counter rolled her eyes. "Did you guys find the hotdogs chewy this evening?"

"Eleven that wasn't a hotdog, it was your armchair." Joker told her.

"I thought it was a bit stale, and hard to lift." Eleven said.

Ace just then was holding his stomach, "Oh man, I probably shouldn't have drink all those flippies." just then a huge flash came from Ace's belt, and in a second the opera house had completely vanished.

The conductor turned around to hear a commotion, _"Woah, now this is my kind of party."_

When the dust cleared, the heroes were sitting in the middle of where the opera house used to be. A bit of smoke coming from Ace's belt, High Card then questioned "Great, what did you do now Ace?"

A random woman then screamed, "OH LOOK!" she then shot up, "It's Ace Savvy! He's gone mad and destroyed the opera house! Someone call the police, Ace Savvy must have gone... EVIL!"

Everyone then ran away in a panic from the superheroes, or ex superheroes in their eyes, whom just sat there confused. "What just happened?" Eleven wondered.

"Well this may not have been a football game, but talk about a 'turnover'! Haha, get it?" the supes groaned at the horrible pun from Joker.

High Card just said, "Come on guys, we gotta get to the bottom of this mess before we're arrested." she exclaimed as she picked up the Deuce and walked away. The others followed after her.


	59. Lana: Cop

Police Chase

After the Royal Woods Opera House had mysteriously vanished, Ace, One-Eyed Jack and the Full Deck ran a good distance away from the scene of the crime before leaping into the air before landing through the sunroof of their vehicle 'The High Roller' and into their respective seats, except for Jack who faceplanted onto the sidewalk. "Ow."

Night Club rolled down a window to look at the fallen sidekick, "Sorry Jack, ride's full."

"Good thing this bad boy comes with a sidecar function." Ace in the passenger seat pressed a button, which caused a little pink sidecar to pop out. Jack groaned before getting in, "Sorry about the sparkles, Queen won the rights to decorate it during a game of jinn."

"Which she cheated." Royal Flush commented.

"I DID NOT!" her twin exclaimed as the High Card drove out.

Along the road, a 6 year old police officer was stationed on a police bike._ "94 buckets of slime on the wall, 94 buckets of slime. Take one down, pass it around, 93 buckets of slime on the wall. 93 buckets of slime on the wall, 93 buckets of-__" s_he then received something on the police radio.

**Officers be on the look out for Ace Savvy, One Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck. They are believed to be bold and dangerous. **

_"Officer Loud checking in." _

**Officer, have you seen Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and/or the Full Deck?**

They then felt a strong breeze flew by them, and people whom she was looking for going way beyond the speed limit went by _"Dang, not even Bobbie Fletcher can reach that.__" _

**That sounds like the High Roller, was that them?**

_"From the looks and sounds of it, yes." _

**Apprehend them at once!**

_"Sir yes sir!" s_he readied herself before she rode after the rouges.

With the gang, they suddenly heard loud sirens. Jack then asked, "Does anyone else hear sirens?"

Ace looked in the rearview mirror to see they were being chased, "FLOOR IT!" Eleven of Hearts, who was sitting in the driver seat to get some practice for her driving exam, did just that and sped down the winding road ahead while the officer was getting passed by a car.

"Don't worry Ace, I, like, know a super secret shortcut." she said before speeding off.

Strong Suit whispered into her roommate's ear, "20 bucks says the short cut is a parking lot."

Eight whispered back, "Make it 30."

With the officer, he was just passed by young baby girl in a tiny car, _"Aww."_

"Poo Poo." the baby said.

**What's the update on the chase, officer?**

_"Legs... feeling like... gravy... losing... consciousness... (sees the fugitives) Wait, I've found them!"_

Ace then said, "Uuuuh, Eleven?"

Eleven replied, "Not now Ace, I'm trying to maneuver these devious twists and turns."

"Uuuh, Eleven?" High Card called.

Turns out the super secret shortcut was just the parking lot of a nearby driving school, where the officer was pulling into the parking lot. _"Ready the cells, I'm bringing them in." _

**_TBC_**


	60. Lana: Prison Guard

The one really behind the disappearing Opera House stood hidden on the roof of the driving school, wearing a pair green and white striped coveralls, a green mask, and green boots. _"Hehehe, they've arrested Ace and his sisters. For my crimes, they won't be looking for me anytime soon. Now I'm free to do whatever I want, like flick mud at people, run naked through the streets, or I can just get back to my evil plan. Yeah I'll do that, Mwahahaha." _The villain cackled as they leaped off the building.

(cut)

**NEWSFLASH**

**Katherine Mulligan here with breaking news. Former heroes Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck have been arrested for suspicion regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. Ace and Jack are currently being held at the Royal Woods prison while the Full Deck are held in the Royal Woods Female Corrections Facility. During questioning one of the former heroines Eleven of Hearts had this to say. 'Is this thing on? Is it time for ice cream? Does this dress make me look fat?' We will keep you updated with further updates.**

(cut)

In the Royal Woods prison, One-Eyed Jack paced around the cell with Ace on the bed. "Okay so to be sure, you didn't accidently hit the total obliteration button while fiddling with your utility belt?" the cycloptic inmate asked.

"I'm positive Jack, I was full of flippies, I reached down to loosen my belt, and by accident I pressed this button right here." Ace said pressing a button in the middle of his belt buckle, which then produced the same flash at the opera house.

"GAH!" Jack ducked, he took a few deep breathes before collecting himself, "Would please stop fiddling with that thing before I start spiraling, we already have enough blood on our hands."

Ace waved him off, "Oh its nothing to be afraid of Jack, just the chin cam I had Card Counter install in case I start to grow a beard." he explained before pulling out a picture of his chin from his belt, "See." he inspected the photo, "Eh, still nothing." he then reached back into his belt and pulled out an identical picture, "And here's the one I took at the Opera House, right before it vanished." he explained.

One-Eyed Jack blinked, "Okay, well I guess that means we're off the hook. Though that still doesn't explain who caused the mess."

_"You think that was a mess." _Jack turned to the voice, and jumped when he saw the security guard. _"Please, let me tell you about someone who knows a thing or two about messes. Messy Messerson, literally the messiest inmate we had. Picked his nose, never flushed, and likes mud. My kind of guy, although his real name is Stanley." _

Jack raised an eyebrow at this, "Um, thanks I guess. Though I doubt this has anything to do with this, 'Stanley'."

"No this doesn't sound like Stanley style at all." they heard a voice, they looked too see their cell was connected to another. One inhabited by a man with red hair, and a dark version of Ace Savvy's outfit. He stood up and approached the bars connecting the cells, "Stanley Style wants to make a mess! The opera house vanished much too cleanly."

Ace went wide eyed before standing up, "BLACKJACK!"

One-Eyed Jack cowered, "Oh, our second most arch nemesis."

Blackjack chuckled, "That's right fools, it's ME!" the three growled for a while.

Then Ace asked, "So, what are you in for?"

Blackjack shrugged "Got caught jaywalking."

"You think that's bad?" asked a villainess who appeard on the other side of the cell, she was a Latina girl with a pony tail Ace and Jack's age, with an all purple outfit. "I was arrested for graffitiing a museum."

"THE PURPLE PORLOINER!" Ace exclaimed.

"Our number 1 arch nemesis!" Jack exclaimed.

The three growled for a minute before the security guard shushed them, _"QUIET!"_ the guard composed herself. _"Here's a possible theory of the disappearing opera house, what if a biiiiiiiig monster snuck up and ATE THE ENTIRE OPERA HOUSE WHOLE!" _

"MONSTER!" One-Eyed Jack panicked.

The guard just shrugged, _"That or Sneaky Herman the Hermit, yeah it was definitely the latter."_

Blackjack snapped his fingers, "Of course, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. This has his name written all over it."

"Who's Herman the Hermit?" Ace questioned.

Purple just said, "Oh this old villain from the past who-" just then the prison had mysteriously lifted up never to be seen again "stole buildings. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got places to be." P. P. said before she left.

"Later losers." Blackjack said before running away.

Jack looked to Ace, "You know we have to catch those two right?"

Ace just told him, "All in good time, Jack. We have bigger fish to fry, we need to find this Sneaky Herman the Hermit before he steals anymore buildings. I'll call the Full House Gang to meet us at the beach, hermits love the beach. Now, TO THE INVISIBLE CONVERTIBLE!" Ace exclaimed before sprinting away.

"Wait for me!' Jack followed suit.

_"Well this is gonna be a pain to fix." _the guard let out before a piece of metal fell on them.


	61. Lana: Lookout

**I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack along with the Full Deck have been cleared of suspicion regarding the disappearance of the Royal Woods Opera House. The authorities are now on the lookout for a man dressed as hermit crab who many have dubbed, Sneaky Herman the Hermit. An old villain who seems to be back in action after a long hiatus, he is currently still at large and may have accomplices.**

At Aloha Beach a small TV with the news story was playing at an ice cream stand, the vendor being a thirty something year old man with light stubble just turned the TV off. Next to him stood Sneaky Herman's lookout, with a walkie talkie.

_"Boss they were just talking about you on the news."_ they told to the walkie talkie. Some unintelligible noise came from it, _"Relax, there's nothing her. Though just to be sure." _they said pulling out a pair of binoculars.

_"Clear." _looking to a kid making a sandcastle.

_"Clear." _looking at a body builder.

_"Superheroes." _they said while seeing the two superheroes coming down the beach.

_"Clear."_

They then got the same mumbling as earlier, but about the third thing they said. They looked again, _"Oh wait..." _turns out he was right in front of him, even when he flipped the binoculars.

"Greetings civilian." Ace greeted.

_"GaH!" _the lookout exclaimed dully and fell to the ground.

The vendor just emotionlessly and more calmly said to the heroes, "What can I get you boys, hot fudge sundae, banana split?" he asked while juggling a few cones before tossing them into a stack. "Information on any of the major supervillains."

Ace raised an eyebrow, "Nah, I'll just take one cotton candy cone and a strawberry frozen yogurt for Jack. Dairy gives him indigestion."

"Don't tell him that." Jack complained.

The vendor went, "Oh, I thought you might have been looking for a supervillain. Someone dressed as a hermit crab, and is sneaky?" he winked.

Ace thought to himself, "Dressed as a hermit, sneaky." he then got the Metal Gear exclamation point over his head as he realized, "Sneaky Herman the Hermit!"

"That's the one." the vendor said. "Was here not long back, said something about being hungry. Something about Lynn's Table."

"Holy handlebars Ace! Sneaky Herman must be at Lynn's Table! We should go immediately." Jack said. Just then the High Roller came by, the two leaped in.

"To Lynn's Table, High Card!"

"I'm literally on it." the oldest of the team said before stepping on the gas, and the van drove away.

"Well I got rid of them for you." the vendor told the lookout as they peered up from behind the stand.

_"Thanks dude, to pay you back I'll fix your leaking pipes." _

The vendor rolled his eyes, "Great, thanks. No really."

The lookout then got a call from the hermit, _"Yes."_ some more scrambled speech came, _"Oh hey boss, don't worry it won't happen again. Nobody gets passed these eyes a second time." _they looked through the binoculars again to find Blackjack and Purple Purloiner with Groucho glasses. _"Gah, dang it." s_he crouched down again.

"What can I do for you Mr. Blackjack and Ms. Purple Purloiner?" the vendor asked.

Purple admonished, "I told you these disguises wouldn't work!"

Blackjack sighed before tossing the glasses away dejectedly, "What a waste of 5 bucks." he then faced the vendor. "Anyway, we're looking for the secret hideout of Sneaky Herman the Hermit."

"The secret one? Oh that's just over the hill and to the left."

Purple then said, "Wow, that was easier than I expected."

"Sure, follow the sign you can't miss it." he pointed in the direction of a huge sign that points to the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit.


	62. Lana: Waiter

We are now in the lair of Sneaky Herman the Hermit, which is filled to the brim with all the buildings, cars, benches, and other things he's stolen in Royal Woods. The camera pans to show all of the stolen town pieces till it stops at a desk where a little baby girl with a light blond tuff, a pair of fake bushy eyebrows, red gloves and a black diaper sat. _"Hehehe, look at all this stuff I stole. Now they belong to me, and soon baby … sooooon..." _

Just then the chair swung around, revealing no one was sitting in it. The camera panned right to show Sneaky Herman, _"I should really tighten the screws on that chair chair."  
_

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"But anyway, soon. All of Royal Woods will be on my back!" _Herman then picked up a picture on the desk, the picture depicted Herman with a woman dressed as a hermit bride _"We did everything together, you stole my heart, and then you stole our house. Because of you I just want to...… steal all of Royal Woods and-" _

Ding, ding.

"Poo poo." the baby said.

_"Oh, visitors!" _

Herman went and answered the door, revealing Purple Purloiner and Blackjack, the later holding a gift basket. "Aw, the famous Sneaky Herman the Hermit. We meet at last." Blackjack said.

Purple then added, "We just got out of the joint, and we brought you a nice housewarming gift as a sign of respect." Blackjack then held out the basket.

_"Oh, cookies. Come on in."_ Herman ushered them inside and to the desk, where they sat down. _"So what can do for you two?" _

Purple started, "We've noticed you've been doing a lot of evil lately, very impressive stuff on your return. So here's what we propose." she leans in, "Why don't the three of us team up, and with our combined might we finally take down Ace Savvy and his pesky family of heroes once and for all. Though Ace is mine to kill."

"Yeah, we'll help each other out." Blackjack said, "Hatch schemes, make crank calls, it will be fun. What do you say?" he asked.

Herman spun in the chair till they were facing away from the guests, _"Ah, friends. So nice, so understanding, so... FREE TO USE FOR MY OWN NEFARIOUS PURPOSES MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" _the guests looked confused at Herman's stoic laughing, the Hermit turned back to the guests. _"Alright, you two have yourselves a deal. If you do something for me first.." _

Herman then pulled out a wriggling sack and placed it on the desk, _"Got this from the mayor's house, use this to distract those dastardly heroes and then we can do all the evil we want." _

"Sweet! This will work out fine, come on Purple. Let's begin the Alliance of Sneaky Scoundrels." Blackjack announced, Purple snickered. "What- Oh." Blackjack realized the acronym of the team name he picked. "Eh, we'll work on the name later. Let's go." Blackjack took the bag before heading to the door.

Purple finally calming herself said, "Let's go to Flip's Food and Fuel, I've got an idea. Later Hermy." Purple said before leaving with a wink.

"Yes, farewell Herman." Blackjack looked back, "I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship."

After the two left, Herman was left with the baby. Herman let out an evil smirk, _"Doo-doo brains." _Herman then got up, handed a bottle to the baby and walked out. _"I'm heading out, there's leftovers in the fridge. And no TV before bed." _

(cut)

**_Ah, Lynn's Table. Founded by father of 11 Lynn Loud, here we-_**

**Excuse me, I'm narrating this scene!**

_**Oops, my bad. Carry on.**_

**Thank you. (clears throat) Lynn's Table, where we find Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the Full Deck on the hunt for Sneaky Herman the Hermit. But the Hermit is not here, only great food at a greater price. **

The gang was currently seated at a 15 person table, each with their selection of meals. High Card banged her fists on the table, "Come on people, that shady character from the beach obviously sent us on a wild goose chase!"

"A wild goose! Where?" Royal Flush looked around, "Can I keep him as a pet?"

"NO!" Queen of Diamonds yelled at her twin.

Ace then spoke up, "Guys, we looked everywhere and not found a single lead. We may have better luck after a little lunch."

"Yeah, you can't fight crime on an empty stomach." Strong Suit said, "Waiter?"

"Oh geez." One-Eyed Jack said before he let out a big sneeze.

"JACK! DO IT INTO YOUR ELBOW!" Queen hollered.

Strong Suit had just took off the top bread of her meatball sub, "More pepper." High Card cleared her throat, Strong Suit rolled her eyes "Please."

_"Someone order a side of pepper?" _

The waiter sprinkled a little pepper onto the sub, "Little more thanks." Strong suit asked and the waiter abliged, "More...little more...… just a bit more."

The waiter backed off, _"Uh hey, why don't you just keep the pepper." _

Strong Suit was handed the pepper shaker, "Sweet, my second favorite spice."

Card Counter then let out a sneeze, "This is washting valuable time, we should be oust finding Shneaky Herman." she said through her lisp.

The waiter froze as they were about to leave, _"Gasp. Did you say Sneaky Herman? As in Sneaky Herman the Hermit?"_

"Precisely."

_"Oh, you know I once had to unclog his toilet once. It was taco night." _

The gang looked to the waiter in confusion, Jack commented "Well that's oddly convenient."

Ace then asked, "Do you have any idea where he is now?"

_"Nay." _

Eight of Spades then asked, "Have you at least seen anything suspicious?"

_"If by suspicious, do you mean carrying a wriggling sack into Flip's Food and Fuel?" _

Eight turned to the gang, "Yeah, I say that counts as suspicious."

"Because no one goes into Flip's!" Joker joked, "hahaha, get it?"

"When did you see this?" High Card asked.

_"Out the window just now." _

"You heard the waiter, TO FLIP'S!" Ace announced before the gang ran out with battle cries, not before Card Counter left money for dinner. Which the waiter collected.

_"Hey, where's the tip?"_


	63. Lana: Captive

A glowing light came from the convenient store owned by Royal Woods' resident cheapscape Filp, _"(Pant, pant) This is terrible, this is the worst thing I've ever experienced."_ It's revealed that all the shelves had been destroyed and in the middle of the store was a big machine with the hostage running on a treadmill, and they were surrounded by a big brown bubble. The hostage was sweating profusely in their brown coveralls, _"Now I really need to shower after this." _

Purple Purloiner groaned on the sidelines, "That kid is so annoying."

Blackjack, "While true my feminine comrade, this will show Sneaky Herman that we are more than ready for this team-up by distracting Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang."

Purple then said, "Herman will be pleased, I say we invite him to my lair where we'll discuss plans over some tea and crumpets."

"Such a marvelous idea, and make it oolong. That's the most evilest of all the teas in the world." Blackjack said, then he heard the sound of vehicles parking. "Hold up, you hear that?" he held a hand up to his ear. "Sounds like the High Drooler, our heroes are just in time."

The door than burst, with all 12 heroes in battle ready stances. "I'LL HAVE A BURGER AND FRIES!" until Eleven of Hearts announced.

Ace Savvy groaned before facepalming, "What she means is, unhand that captive you vile fiend!" he ordered as he pulled out a deck of cards.

_"Ace... thank goodness you're here." _The hostage panted as they kept running.

"I'm afraid you're too late Ace Snoozy." Purple said, "The mayor's kid is trapped in what the boys call a vortex of stinkness." she chuckled. She explained as she circled the machine, "The treadmill creates a static charge, keeping the vile stench of Flip's Food and Fuel at bay. But stop running and BAM! Nothing but slime and smelly stink jokes for a long time."

"That's diabolical Purple Purloiner, and really icky! BLAH!" Queen of Diamonds gagged. Royal Flush on the other hand let out a small whiff, before sighing in satisfaction.

"I like it."

"Well that certainly will be a _stink!_ Hahaha, get it?" Joker punned, only to be met with groans.

"Try to save the kid if you want, it should take you quite a long while." Purple then let out an evil cackle, along with Blackjack.

Then Eleven let out her own evil cackle, which was more like a girly giggle. "Uh, Eleven?" High Card nudged her sister.

"Oops, sorry."

"Later Losers!" Blackjack called before he and Purple ran out the door, but not before Purple gave Ace a wink and blew him a mock kiss. Which landed on his cheek, she waved before leaving to join Blackjack.

"Drats, this only gonna halt our endeavors of finding Sneaky Herman," Eight of Spades said.

"True, but we must save the mayor's young'un." Night Club said.

Card Counter said with a nose pin, "I agree, we must shut off the machine and free the captive." she then started pulling levers and pushing buttons, each not doing anything.

"Is it off?" Strong Suit asked.

"Nope."

Strong Suit then used Card Counter to push a lever, "How about now?"

"Nope."

Then Strong Suit wore a Sunday hat, "Now?"

"Uh, nope."

_"My legs... are on fire..." _The hostage panted on their treadmill before grabbing onto the handles of the treadmill.

While Strong Suit and Card Counter were dealing with the machine, High Card looked to Ace "So what's the deal with you and Purple, Ace?"

Ace looked away, "I'd rather we focus on the captive and not my social life."

Just then they heard banging on the door, the team gasped before the doors burst open and showed Blackjack and Purple with the most furious faces you'll ever see. "THAT SLIMY NO GOOD TWO TIMING BACKSTABBING CRUASTACEAN COSPLAYING JERK!" Blackjack yelled before kicking chip stand down.

"GOSH DANG IT!" Purple yelled as she punched a fridge door.

"I'M SO ANGRY!"

The gang looked to each other with confused glances, before turning back to the two villains. Ace then spoke up, "Are you guys okay?" Ace then got pulled by his collar into Purple's flaming eyes of fury.

"OKAY!? WE'VE BEEN DOUBLE CROSSED BY THAT ANIMAL DRESSING FREAK! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" She screamed at him, Ace gulping at the closeness to her face.

He then patted her on the head as she let out some deep breathes, "Okay, look breathe. Just calm down." he said as he held her.

While Ace was dealing with Purple, Blackjack approached the other heroes. "While we were here, distracting you two to help Sneaky Herman. Do you know what he did in the mean time?" he asked, the gang shook their heads no. "Herman... was busy STEALING OUR LAIRS!" he through a stray soda can into a door, which swiveled slightly to reveal Flip tied up and gagged before closing back on him.

"Wow, now that's a _Sneak peak_. Hahaha, get it?" Joker joked as the others groaned at the wordplay, "But seriously that was low."

One-Eyed Jack thought to himself as he stood between Blackjack and the Full House Gang, Ace came up after calming Purple down with her still in his arms. "Hmm, from the sounds of it Herman is sneakier than all of us put together."

Ace then added, "Okay, we've played all our best cards and got nothing. Which means we're gonna have to play a different hand." he then looked to Purple, "What would you and Blackjack say about combining our decks to deal out this villain together?"

The gang gasped as jack questioned, "You're not thinking?"

"An uneasy alliance, all for a common goal?" Blackjack inquired. "Alright, I'm in."

"Same here, if..." Purple then whispered something into Ace's ear, which brought out a blush to his cheeks. He pulled away before begrudgingly agreeing to her terms.

"Alright, now during this truce, no conflict of anyway from either of you." Ace said to the villains and the gang, who murmured in reluctant agreement. "Good, now I know a hunter in woods that can track down anything. I think we may be able to pick up Sneaky Herman's trail with a little help."

"Well there's literally not much left to say, so Ace?"

"Let's deal out some justice!" Ace announced as a new screen appeared with Blackjack and Purple Purloiner joining the group.

With the hostage, still panting and crawling on the treadmill _"(gasp)... uh, guys... you forgot something (pant, pant)" _they let out tiredly.

Blackjack then said, "Oops, sorry. Let me get that for you." he then pushed a big red button, which shut down the entire machine. The treadmill stopped as the kid collapsed, devoid of any feeling in their legs.


	64. Lana: Hunter

Deep within the forests that spread outside the Royal Woods area, Ace Savvy and the Full House gang searched high and low for this 'hunter' that Ace mentioned. After partnering up with their enemies Blackjack and Purple Purloiner, they hoped they'd get much better results than what they were previously doing in search of Sneaky Herman. The team separated into groups, with Ace paired up with his sidekick One-Eyed jack, his nemesis Blackjack, and the femme fatal he has a bit of a complicated relationship with Purple.

Blackjack just popped his head from behind a large log, "So, where is this hunter Ace Stupid?"

Ace then popped up next to him, "Hey, remember no name-calling during the truce."

Jack then followed up on the other side of Blackjack, "Maybe the hunter is busy, it is deer hunting season."

Purple then popped up next to Ace, "Or maybe we're just wasting our time. For all we know this hunter doesn't know anything, or even exists for that matter!"

_"Hey, you guys looking for a Sneaky Herman." _the four looked up in one of the trees to see the hunter Ace mentioned, though they looked a little young to be a professional hunter.

When Blackjack heard the name of the one who stole his lair, "CURSE THAT WRETCHED NAME!" he shot up and shouted with anger.

The hunter shushed him, _"Shhh, I'm still working here." _they quietly admonished, _"If you're quiet, I'll help you.__"_

Blackjack then repeated in a much quieter but still furious tone, "Curse that wretched name."

_"Perfect, now follow me. I've found a big score that'll make a great dinner." _the hunter leaped from tree to tree, the others followed them on foot. The hunter leaped down when they reached a clearing, where an elk was currently eating some berries off a bush. The hunter readied their crossbow, _" So, Herman models his style after a hermit crab, they can carry a lot on their backs. This makes them very easy to knock over."_

"I see." Ace said.

One-eyed Jack then said, "I see, when I wear my contact lens. Which I lost, again."

Purple then complained, "Can we hurry up, I'm missing the season premiere of Adios, Ana, Adios for this."

"Jesus Purple there are more things in life than telenovelas!" Blackjack exclaimed loudly, causing the elk to run away, angering the hunter for making her lose her dinner tonight.

The hunter was now in a different clearing with a couple deer meeting, _"Herman looks for big game, I bet there is a really big building in Herman's sights." _they whispered, which didn't entirely reach the group since they were a little far from the hunter.

"Herman wears tights?" Purple questioned after she popped from a bush.

"He has lice?" Ace raised an eyebrow as he popped form a different bush.

"Old Herman was right?" Blackjack thought they said.

"THE JELLY PUDDING WAS LIGHTLY TOASTED AND PADELLIS!" One-Eyed Jack screamed, scaring away the deer, making the hunter literally break the binoculars she was holding while growling like an angry bear.

Soon after the hunter was in a tree with a bear forging for food underneath, _"I hear Herman sits on a special cushion for comfort."_

"What?" Ace questioned, "That's not helpful at all."

"Well it could be." Purple told him.

"Yes, you never know." Blackjack agreed, unbeknownst to them the bear was rising up behind them.

"Comfort is important Ace."

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Suddenly the area had the most noxious odor in the air, so much so that the bear cringed and ran off holding his nose. The boys coughed and gagged as they turned to a blushing Purple Purloiner, she chuckled "Sorry, I had a big Mexican lunch earlier."

The hunter finally snapped at the constant mess ups and scaring off her prey, _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THAT IS IT! I'm done working with amateurs, I'll just find the Hermit myself."_

Ace then said, "Oh, well that's decent of yah. You can come us with us in our Full House Van."

One-Eyed Jack then quietly said, "Away."

The scene ends with Purple letting out a tiny burp. "Excuse me."


	65. Lana: Ending

**I'm Kathrine Mulligan with breaking news. Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang have enlisted the help of the finest hunter in the Royal Woods forest. It is believed that Sneaky Herman the Hermit has been spotted in downtown Royal Woods, coincedently right near this very- (stuido is then suddenly taken away) -stu... dio. Um, we'll be right back. **

(transition)

**Downtown Royal Woods, a fitting setting for our final battle. Where the powers of good and evil with clash climatically, and a really good place for pizza. **

As the narrator was talking about the background, a really tall pile of buildings, cars, benches, street signs, and other stuff was moving along. In the center of town, the heroes and temporary heroes had just gotten out of the tricked out monster truck Ace and the Full Deck call the High Roller.

"Man, that hunter sure left in a hurry." Strong Suit said.

"I didn't even get a chance to say bye-bye." Eleven said.

"Didn't get his number." Purple grumbled to herself.

"Well dealing with you ten, I'd wouldn't want to stay around you for long either." Blackjack said.

"And what does that mean?" Queen of Diamonds demanded.

"Cease and desist you two." Card Counter got in between the two before they can fight, "Besides we have everything we need to know on how to take down Sneaky Herman. After we save Royals Woods than Queen can rip any body part off Blackjack as she pleases."

"What?" Blackjack questioned.

"Yeah, we will soon put an end to 'Stinky Herman'!" Joker said, causing everyone to laugh. Ace even falling the ground holding his stomach, not noticing the claw gloved hands lifting up the High Roller.

Eight of Spades finished her monotonous laugh before looking around, "Uh guys, where's our ride?"

Everyone stopped laughing and saw that their vehicle was stolen, "OH NO!" High Card freaked as she handed the Deuce to Night Club, "OUR HIGH ROLLER IS GONE!"

_"You know, your truck is long overdue for an oil change. Also you may need an alignment check on your tires, and maybe buff out that dent on the rear bumper." _

The group then got into battle stances, "SNEAKY HERMAN!"

Sneaky Herman stood there, donning a white shirt over green overalls, green sneakers, clawed gloves, a shell on the their back, and a green hermit crab styled mask hiding dirty blonde hair tied into pigtails, _"That's my name, stealing is my game. Though on weekends I fix up used cars._"

One-Eyed Jack then pointed to Herman, "I see you've been real busy Herman."

"Yeah, you stole nearly the entire town!" Royal Flush said.

"And put it all on your back too." Blackjack added as he saw the tall mountain of stuff Herman has kept balanced on their back. "It's reasonably impressive I guess." he said, though inside he was jealous of how much he's taken in a short amount of time compared to how much he did his entire villain career.

"You stole our vehicle Herman!" Ace exclaimed.

"And our evil lairs you hot piece of poop!" Purple Purloiner added.

"Evil bears?" Eleven fearfully asked as an image of cute panda bears with glowing red eyes flashed up.

"But the questions remains, why?" Card Counter asked, "Why do of all of this? Why steal the whole town?"

Herman looked away, _"Everyone needs a home." _

The 14 supers gave Herman 'WTF' looks, "A HOME! YOU PUT ALL OF ROYAL WOODS ON YOUR BACK FOR A STINKING HOME!" Diamond yelled in exasperation for Herman's motivation.

Purple then questioned, "So what's your plan Herman? Put the whole town on your back, then the next town, and eventually the entire world."

Herman shrugged, _"Pretty much." _

"All on your back?" Eight of Spades asked, "Where will you stand?"

Blackjack then rubbed his neck, "Gee, I too want to take over the world, but even I'm not that crazy."

Strong Suit then groaned, "Okay enough of the talking, can we start fighting already!?"

Ace then said, "Prepare to face the draw of Justice Sneaky Herman."

_"You prepare for the claws of defeat."_

The heroes got in postion, "I hope you brought a stunt double Herman, because this will hurt." Joker said.

"ATTACK!" Ace ordered, and the other's fired their projectiles. Queen with her diamond tiara, One-Eyed Jack with chips from his belt dispenser, Joker with her pies, Card Counter with her abacus, and Deuce with her dirty diapers.

(cue the stunt double)

The stunt double, who wore a much worn downed version of Herman's outfit, hoped out and batted away the projectiles onto the pile along with a building. Strong Suit charged in, but the Stunt Double side stepped and accidently hit a sneaking Eight sending them both down. Night Club fired a sonic boom from her amps, but the stunt double sneaked around and tossed the oversized amps onto their back.

As soon as the action sequence was over, Herman tossed another building onto their back before heading over to the middle of town. Where I giant building that looked like a giant needle stood, Blackjack then called "Herman's about to steal the Sky Needle!"

The others gasped as they recovered, Card Counter then said "That's the last building in Royal Woods, if he puts that on his back then all of Royal Woods is lost."

With Herman, they were trying to lift up the Needle, which was giving Herman a lot more trouble than usual. _"Dang it, why can't I lift this building?" _

Eleven the raised her hand, "Oh, I know! Becuase it's locked, see." she pointed up to show that at the top of the Sky Needle was a comedically large padlock straped to the tip. "You can take that lock off and take the building lickety split, and you can use those window washing platforms to get up there." she pointed to the eight window washing platforms placed at the bottom of the building.

_"Hey look at that, thanks Eleven."_

Purple groaned, "Why are you heroes always have to be so helpful?"

Ace then said, "No time, let's go." the heroes started following after Herman. Herman was half way up the needle as the group dispersed into teams of two on the platforms. High Card and Eleven, Night Club and Joker, Strong Suit and Eight, Royal Flush and Queen, Card Counter and Deuce, and Ace and Purple after she tossed One-Eyed Jack off the platform before taking his place, leaving him with Blackjack.

They tried to slow Herman down but nothing worked.

Ace then looked to Jack, who was pulling on the rope of the platform beside his. "What do we do Jack? If we don't stop Herman soon we're doomed."

"I don't know Ace, but I'm starting to get a little light headed." Jack said groggily, he barfed a little in his mouth before swallowing it back "Oh I was never good with heights, nearly spilled my lunch."

Purple then poked Ace when she heard that last part, "Wait, Ace. Spilling."

Ace said, "Huh?" before realizing, "Oh yeah, you're right Purple. The hunter said that carrying so much on his back leaves Herman's stability and core strength in a compromising position, even the smallest misstep can cause everything on his back to fall off."

Jack then added, "Which means that Herman susceptible to sneezing!"

"You guys got that?" Ace asked the others.

"We're having salmon for dinner tonight?" Eleven asked.

High Card groaned, "No, pepper. We use pepper to make Herman sneeze and drop everything he stole."

"Oh right, if only we had some."

Eight then realized, "Wait, Strong Suit. You still have the pepper from the restaurant?" she asked.

Strong Suit then pulled out the pepper shaker, "Bingo, bango."

Soon all 8 window washing platforms were all at the top, with Ace's being closest to Herman. "Strong Suit?" he called. The muscle of the team, who was on the far left, tossed the pepper shaker to Ace. He faced Herman and pointed the shaker at him, with Purple holding onto him from behind. "Alright Herman, you've just played your last dirty card. Now it's time you fold."

Herman laughed, _"Ha! Like I'm gonna be defeated by a little bit of... dang it." _

"By the power of the cards, I deal out a hot pipping dose of PEPPER!" he swung the shaker at Herman, releasing a cloud of the spice at Herman. His nose started to twitch. "Everyone drop!" Ace then lowered the platform away from Herman, the others following suit.

_"Uh. Ah. Gah. A. A. Ah! _

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

With that sneeze, everything tumbled off of Herman's back and back to it's original position. The opera house, the Loud House, Lynn's Table, etc.

(cut)

We now see the 14 supers at the base of the Sky Needle, "Well that should teach Herman his lesson." High Card said.

"Yep, we totally turned that guy into crab cakes." Strong Suit said pounding her fists together.

"But we couldn't have done it without the help of our enemies." Ace said gesturing to Blackjack and Purple Purloiner. "Thank you guys." he held out a hand.

Blackjack scoffed but shook his hand anyway, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't expect this to be a regular thing, next time you're on your own." he pulled his hand away. "Now I got to go steal something to get this hero stink off me, but first." Blackjack pulled out a sharpie and quickly drew handle bar mustaches and bushy eyebrows on the heroines before running off.

Queen scoffed before she pulled off a skin colored face mask which the marker was drawn on, "Amateur."

Ace then said, "Just let him go. So how about we all head back to the opera house and finished that score." the hero gang groaned, with the exception of Card Counter. "Or we can go to the mall." he despondently offered, which was met with cheers from the girls and Jack. They headed over to their regained amphibious vehicle, but Ace was stopped by a purple gloved hand.

"Hold up Mister." Ace gulped before looking back to Purple, who was still there with a sly smile "Remember our deal. I held up my end, now you hold up yours."

"Ace you coming?" High Card called as she sat in the driver seat of the High Roller.

Ace then sighed before facing his sisters and sidekick, "Sorry guys, but I made a promise. I'll catch up with you guys later." they groaned but drove off.

Purple then pulled Ace by the collar to her, "Finally we're alone." she said before crashing her lips onto Ace's, the hero reluctantly returning it as well. Though he did taste her special wild berry flavored lipstick, the one she saves just for him. She pulled away from him, "Shall we head to my place, Spade?"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, Ramona."

"Too bad about Herman, he seemed cute. But not as cute as you Ace."

"Uh thanks?"

She then picked him up and ran to her place as the camera panned out.

**And so the forces evil has been once again been outplayed by the forces of good, and thankfully ends the madness of Sneaky Herman the Hermit. Toon in next time for another mostly interesting installment of...…. ACE SAVVY!**

Next time: we start off Lola's story.


	66. Lola: Conductor

_**Lola Loud**_

Royal Woods Opera

**The Royal Woods Opera House, home to some of Royal Woods finest in classical entertainment. And also... these guys.**

Shows an average high school symphony class.

**But its good to know that if there's any trouble, the audience is safe tonight. Because they are under the protection from Royal Woods' finest in crime fighting. And _also...….._**

**These people.**

The camera then shows Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack in one of the upper sections, along with Ace's sisters the Full Deck, all in their hero uniforms. The second oldest, Eleven of Hearts, nudged High Card. "Hey, High Card?"

High Card, the oldest, sighed as she halted her texting "What is it, Eleven?"

"Who's winning?"

The hero gang all groaned, Card Counter reprimanded the second oldest "For the 100th time Eleven, it's a classical music performance not a football game."

Eleven awed ignorantly, "Oh, you're just saying that because your team isn't doing so well."

Card Counter groaned before getting patted on the shoulder by Night Club, "Save it bra, we've been trying with her for years."

"We're missing our cartoons for this?!" Queen of Diamonds complained.

"Yeah, the season premiere of Amphibia is on tonight!" Royal Flush exclaimed.

Jack leaned to his partner and whispered, "Was it really a good idea to bring your sisters?"

Ace replied, "Never hurts to be prepared, and also because my parents were busy and couldn't drive CC themselves."

Strong Suit whined, "I hope a crime happens soon, I'm so bored!"

On the stage, the conductor, who was a 6 year old girl with dirty blonde hair and a little princess tiara, _"Welcome ladies and gents, just to let you know I'm only doing this to prepare for the Little Miss Classical Music pageant next week.__"_ they spun around. _"Alright, do whatever it is you guys do. And make it look good."_

As the band played the Eleven of Hearts was jumping in her seat, "That quarterback is showing real promise this season." Card Counter rolled her eyes. "Did you guys find the hotdogs chewy this evening?"

"Eleven that wasn't a hotdog, it was your armchair." Joker told her.

"I thought it was a bit stale, and hard to lift." Eleven said.

Ace just then was holding his stomach, "Oh man, I probably shouldn't have drink all those flippies." just then a huge flash came from Ace's belt, and in a second the opera house had completely vanished.

The conductor turned around to hear a commotion, _"(sigh) Just like in my pageants, there's always a ruckus."_

When the dust cleared, the heroes were sitting in the middle of where the opera house used to be. A bit of smoke coming from Ace's belt, High Card then questioned "Great, what did you do now Ace?"

A random woman then screamed, "OH LOOK!" she then shot up, "It's Ace Savvy! He's gone mad and destroyed the opera house! Someone call the police, Ace Savvy must have gone... EVIL!"

Everyone then ran away in a panic from the superheroes, or ex superheroes in their eyes, whom just sat there confused. "What just happened?" Eleven wondered.

"Well this may not have been a football game, but talk about a 'turnover'! Haha, get it?" the supes groaned at the horrible pun from Joker.

High Card just said, "Come on guys, we gotta get to the bottom of this mess before we're arrested." she exclaimed as she picked up the Deuce and walked away. The others followed after her.


End file.
